Pornographie Rouge
by Ithilwyn
Summary: Une série de One Shot M sur les relations Draco Hermione...
1. La Bibliothèque

**Note D'Auteur**

Coucou chers lecteurs, me revoilà ! Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas fini aucune de mes deux fics ! Mais ceci ne n'engage à rien ! Je me suis donc essayée à un nouveau genre : le one-shot. Le « reccueil » (si je peux appeler ça comme ça) « Pornographie Rouge » contiendra bcp de one-shots Draco-Hermione qui me passent par la tête. Celui-ci est le premier du genre. Ce sera un peu plus sordide que ce que j'écris d'habitude. J'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez moi vos commentaires. Plein de bisous à vous.

---------

**Pornographie Rouge**

La Bibliothèque

Il était déjà tard dans le château de Poudlard quand Hermione se faufila à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Elle poussa la grande porte en bois sous le regard réprobateur des tableaux tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle se glissa à travers la petite ouverture qu'elle venait de faire et referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle avec discrétion. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle émit un « ouf » de soulagement et sortit sa baguette murmurant le sort de lumière.

Baguette en avant, elle se dirigea sur la pointe de ses chaussons vers la Réserve. Sortant un petit carnet et un crayon de la poche de sa robe de chambre, elle se mit à parcourir les allées remplies de livres interdits. Elle nota avidement quelques titres dont elle parcourait des doigts les reliures dorées.

Alors qu'elle continuait de noter des détails dans son carnet, elle sentit un bras encercler sa taille et une odeur masculine l'entourer.

- Pas ce soir Malefoy ! asséna t-elle d'une voix monotone et pleine d'habitude.

- Granger, pile la personne que je voulais voir ce soir, déclara t-il d'une voix suffisante.

- Je t'ai dit, pas ce soir, Malefoy !

- Tu sais, je trouve ça étonnant que dans toutes nos parties de jambes en l'air, nous ne l'ayons pas encore fait dans la bibliothèque ! Tu aimes tellement cet endroit Granger !

Elle le sentit faire un des ses petits sourires dont elle avait l'habitude alors qu'elle sentait la pression de son bras sur sa taille s'accentuer de plus en plus.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sarcasmes ! Va te faire voir Malefoy !

- Tu sais, plus j'entends ces mots de ta bouche, plus je me rends compte qu'ils ne te servent qu'à gagner du temps !

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il continua sur sa lancée.

- Je sais que tu aimes nos petits jeux presque autant que moi ! Tu adores que je te saute ! Tu le sais et je le sais alors pour ce soir épargne moi, épargne nous ton monologue qui ne servira à rien de toute façon.

Sauter. Voilà en un mot en quoi consistait sa pseudo relation avec Malefoy. Dieu ce qu'elle détestait ce mot. Presque autant qu'elle se détestait elle-même pour le laisser faire toutes ces choses avec elle.

- Je suis sérieuse cette fois Malefoy ! J'en ai marre de tes petits jeux de merde !

- Je connais le refrain. Tu as dis ça hier soir, avant-hier soir et avant avant-hier soir. Mais si je me souviens bien, tu l'as dit aussi il y a un mois mais aussi la première fois où je t'ai sauté, il y a peu près 8 mois, nan ?

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Le début de la déchéance avait commencé ce soir là.

- Tu dis ça tous les soirs où je te fais l'amour. Alors au bout de tout ce temps, tu ferais mieux de te taire et de me laisser te baiser ! Contente toi de crier mon nom !

Il la retourna brusquement et la plaqua contre le rebord de la bibliothèque. Il la fixa dans les yeux et tout ce qu'il vit dans ses grandes prunelles marron fut de la haine. Peut-être d'elle-même, peut-être contre lui. Il passa ses doigts dans ses boucles châtains indisciplinées et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes en un violent baiser. Ses dents rentrèrent en contact avec les lèvres fragiles d'Hermione et elle sentit le goût du sang l'envahir au moment où il glissait férocement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Un baiser passionné, brûlant, désespéré et sans amour aucun.

- J'ai envie de toi Granger, susurra t-il à son oreille alors qu'il mordillait la peau de son cou, la faisant saigner légèrement.

- Malefoy, on ne peux pas…J'ai mes règles…

Draco se recula doucement un sourire aux lèvres. Voilà donc pourquoi Granger ne voulait rien faire ce soir. Un sourire arrogant sur le visage, il haussa un sourcil et lui empoigna les fesses.

Il la déposa sur la table la plus proche et enleva lui-même son pull. Il lui écarta les jambes un peu brutalement et se positionna entre elles. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa férocement. Leurs langues se livraient à un combat depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Hermione sentit que les mains de Draco s'aventuraient vers sa culotte. Elle essaya de le retenir mais elle ne fit que gémir alors qu'il la caressait à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

- Tu es bien humide pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'envoyer en l'air avec moi !

- Malefoy, non, ne fais pas ça…Je…

- Non, Granger, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! J'ai envie de toi et je vais te faire l'amour !

- Non, pas pendant mes règles, il va y avoir plein de…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser alors qu'il fit glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et Malefoy y glissa sa langue qu'elle accueillit d'un gémissement. D'un geste rapide, il fit remonter ses mains et lui enleva sa robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit.

A son grand bonheur, il vit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, laissant à sa vue ses deux seins bien en chair.

Granger n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fille canon au premier sens du terme. Elle avait un beau visage et un beau corps, mais pas celui d'un mannequin. Elle avait une poitrine opulente, un ventre un peu rondouillet et quelques kilos en trop sur les fesses. Pourtant, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui faire l'amour dès qu'il la voyait au détour d'un couloir. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, Granger était un sacré coup et il la trouvait particulièrement attirante.

Sur ces réflexions rapides, il caressa son clitoris d'une main alors que l'autre s'occupait de sa poitrine. Alors qu'il faisait descendre un peu plus sa main vers l'orée de son intimité, il sentit un bout de ficelle. Hermione sursauta et retira la main de Malefoy de sa zone sud.

- Gênée Granger ? On a fait pire !

- Malefoy, c'est dégueulasse…

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai envie de m'enfoncer au plus profond de toi alors laisse moi faire !

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà en train de tirer sur la ficelle qui le gênait dans son exploration intime d'Hermione. Pas habitué à ce genre de protection, il continua de tirer sur la cordelette alors qu'Hermione gigotait en dessous de lui pour l'empêcher de faire ça.

- Allons Granger, sois un peu coopérative ! Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher pour que je te retire ce truc !

Hermione sentit que le combat était perdu d'avance. Malefoy tira d'un coup sec et Hermione sentit le tampon sortir de son vagin. Elle sentit aussitôt l'intérieur de ses cuisses s'enduire du liquide poisseux. Elle releva la tête et vit que Malefoy tenait sa protection mensuelle par la ficelle et qu'il avait les mains enduites de sang. Elle sentit son estomac se révulser à cette vue et préféra se rallonger.

Quelques secondes après, elle sentit la main de Malefoy caresser à nouveau son intimité, répandant de plus en plus de sang sur la table en bois et sur ses mains. Quand il y enfonça deux doigts, elle poussa un gémissement bruyant ce qui fit sourire Malefoy.

De son côté Malefoy se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer et se rallongea entre ses cuisses couvertes de sang. Hermione sentit le bout de son érection titiller son entrée alors que Malefoy avait recommencé à caresser son clitoris d'une main experte qui la fit gémir. Un sourire supérieur aux lèvres, il retira sa main de son entrejambe et vit qu'elle était rouge de sang.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit la main de son amant couverte de ses flux menstruels. A ce stade, au lieu d'être dégoûtée, elle fut plutôt excitée d'une façon un peu sordide. Malefoy la prit par les hanches, laissant une traînée de sang sur son chemin, et la retourna pour la mettre sur lui.

Elle se retrouva empalée sur son sexe et elle commença à initier un mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir Malefoy.

Malefoy su que la partie était encore une fois gagnée quand il la vit bouger sensuellement ses hanches sur son sexe. Il porta ses mains à ses seins qu'il caressa fiévreusement, la barbouillant un peu plus de sang. Cette vue excitante le fit gémir encore plus bruyamment au moment où Hermione venait d'atteindre un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie intérieure.

Il la retourna encore une fois et elle se retrouva sous lui. Il commença à faire de puissant va et vient à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'elle criait son nom telle une litanie sans fin. Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps luisant de sueur et caressa son bouton de chair et en un dernier et puissant coup de rein, il l'amena à l'orgasme.

Le nirvana déferla en elle par grandes vagues de chaleur et de frisson en même temps. Elle retomba sur lui, haletante et continuant un léger mouvement du bassin, elle sentit Draco se libérer en elle.

Il la sentit lover sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il était toujours profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Il respira l'odeur de sang coagulé, de musc et de sueur qui émanait de leurs deux corps et un sourire satisfait se glissa sur son visage arrogant. Il sentit les battements désordonnés de son cœur battre contre son torse alors qu'il entourait son corps fragile de ses bras. Il avait gagné son corps encore une fois, la prochaine fois peut-être son cœur…


	2. La Chambre Sur Demande

**N****ote D'Auteur **

****

Coucou les gens ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, un nouveau one-shot un peu moins trash mais pas moins sexe ! J'ai été assez rapide cette fois, mais je ne vous promets pas cela tout le temps.

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont reviewé ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir surtout que je m'attendais à ce que peu de personne aime vu que cela pouvait dégoûter pas mal de personne, ça l'a fait du reste ! Mais comparativement, j'ai eu plus de reviews qui avait apprécié.

Bref, je voulais aussi éclaircir un point. Dans bcp de review, on me demande une suite. Il n'y aura pas de suite à « La Bibliothèque ». C'est un one-shot et je pense qu'il restera comme tel, ainsi que tout les autres qui vont suivre dans « Pornographie Rouge ». Mais si cela tente quelqu'un de faire une suite à partir de cette scène, libre à lui…mais bonne chance ! LoL !

Ensuite, je voulais également vous dire que ce deuxième one-shot n'a aucun rapport avec le premier. Il en sera de même pour tout les autres one-shot qui seront dans « Pornographie Rouge ». Dans le cas contraire, si ça arrive, ce sera indiqué par mes petits soins ! LoL !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre.

-----------

**Pornographie Rouge**

****

**La Chambre Sur Demande**

****

Les températures atteignaient leurs apogées en cette chaude journée d'été alors qu'Harry était dans la Chambre Sur Demande depuis maintenant deux heures. Deux heures passées à réfléchir, à se ressasser sa conversation avec Hermione ce matin. Elle avait beaucoup trop confiance en l'espèce humaine, même dans les déchets sociaux comme Malefoy.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit deux voix pénétrer dans la Chambre.

- Tu es sûre que personne ne viendra ici ? demanda une voix masculine qu'Harry connaissait mais qu'il n'arriva pas à replacer.

- Oui, je suis sûre ! Avec ce soleil, Harry et Ron doivent être sûrement en train de jouer au Quidditch !

Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près de l'armoire en face du grand lit. Il avait reconnu la voix de sa meilleure amie, mais la question était de savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec un garçon ici.

Il vit Hermione entrer, habillée légèrement et il retint un hoquet de surprise quand il vit qui l'accompagnait : Draco Malefoy. Cette présence sûre et ces cheveux blonds argentés, impossible de se méprendre.

Hermione se retourna au moment où elle crut entendre un bruit. Elle scruta la pièce, mais ne vit rien. Sûrement les élèves dehors…

- Quand je pense à ces crétins qui me servent de meilleurs amis ! Aller faire du sport alors qu'il fait une chaleur étouffante ! Il fait bien meilleur à l'intérieur ! adressa Hermione à Draco alors qu'elle se ventilait avec ses mains.

- C'est pour me parler du temps qu'il fait que tu m'as amené ici ? demanda Draco, un peu irrité.

- Tu sais bien que non…pas la peine d'être désagréable ! soupira Hermione.

- Bon, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire Granger, qu'on puisse profiter de ce magnifique lit après ! déclara Malefoy alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione qui se retrouva bientôt collée contre le rebord du lit.

- Je suis là pour te parler d'un truc sérieux et tu ne penses qu'à faire l'amour !

Hermione émit un soupir. La chaleur étouffante et moite de la pièce combinée aux ardeurs de Draco n'allait pas faire long feu d'elle.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa meilleure amie et son ennemi semblait avoir une…_relation_ ensemble. Non, non ce n'était pas possible, cela devait être un cauchemar. Alors qu'il se pinçait pour la énième fois, il ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit soupir énervé.

Draco se rapprocha de plus en plus d'Hermione et la prit par la taille de ses mains puissantes. Il la rapprocha d'elle et leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser brûlant.

- Bien sûr que je ne pense qu'à ça… Ca fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vue !

- C'est justement de ça dont je veux te parler…

Draco soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Hermione vint le rejoindre et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il la recouvra de sa propre main et l'intima à parler.

- Harry commence à se douter de quelque chose…

Harry se retint de tout commentaires. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre, mais si Malefoy faisait plus que d'embrasser Hermione, ce qui était déjà trop à son avis, il allait lui casser la gueule !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, il se doute de quelque chose ?

- Il trouve que tu es trop gentil… Enfin, il m'a parlé ce matin et m'a dit que tu devais comploter quelque chose…

Draco se contenta de soupirer. Il releva les manches de sa chemise légèrement humide de sueur et Harry vit la chose qu'il avait rêvé de voir depuis le début de la septième année : une raison pour réduire en bouillie Draco – La Fouine Bondissante – Malefoy. La Marque des Ténèbres. Il était donc un Mangemort. Mais qu'est ce que Hermione foutait avec lui ?

Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione se poser sur la Marque et il eu un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait le gifler, regretter d'avoir coucher avec ce connard et s'en aller. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle se contenta de poser ses doigts dessus, la caressant doucement. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

Alors qu'elle continuait à caresser l'affreux tatouage, Draco lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et le souleva jusqu'à son visage, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il était complètement parano et qu'il devait arrêter de se faire des films mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait été convaincu. Je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse…

- Tu penses qu'on devrait le mettre au courant et pas que Potter d'ailleurs !

Draco sentit le corps d'Hermione se raidir sous ses mains.

- Non, Dumbledore nous a demandé de garder le secret sur ta…situation.

Draco soupira et serra Hermione encore plus près de lui.

- J'aimerais tellement qu'on n'ait pas à faire ça…

- Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi. Mais on n'a pas le choix.

Dumbledore était au courant ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Malefoy était quoi ? Un Mangemort ? Un espion ? Une chose était certaine c'est qu'il était l'amant de sa meilleure amie depuis déjà un bon bout de temps si on considérait leur évidente proximité.

- Dis moi, Granger, la porte est fermée ? demanda Draco, ses yeux bleus acier brillant d'une lueur bien connue d'Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai jeté un sort. Personne ne peut entrer.

Harry pensa sur le moment qu'il était grand temps de sortir de cette pièce, mais ses yeux semblèrent rester cloués sur la vision de Draco qui étalait Hermione sur le lit.

Alors que Draco enlevait le jean d'Hermione, Harry fut partagée entre l'envie de vomir et l'excitation perverse qui naissait dans son pantalon.

Draco l'étala sur le lit et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Les mains d'Hermione vinrent s'enlacer dans son cou, le rapprochant plus près d'elle.

- Tu m'as manquée Granger… La saveur de ta peau, ton odeur épicée, le goût de ton musc…

- Malefoy ? Tais-toi ! Fais-moi l'amour…

- Non, non ! Pas si vite ! Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai eu qu'une envie : te faire l'amour. En plus avec cette chaleur et ton corps luisant d'une pellicule de sueur. Tu me donne encore plus envie de te…

Hermione ne lui laissa même pas finir sa phrase qu'elle l'avait déjà entraîné dans un baiser rempli de désir. Draco écarta ses jambes et se cala entre elle. A ce contact, Hermione arqua son dos, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs bassins.

- Et bien dis donc, impatiente Granger ! souffla Draco à son oreille alors que ses mains effleuraient son cou humide du bout des doigts.

Hermione ne répondit rien alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres brûlantes de Draco s'aventurer dans son cou alors que ses mains descendaient dans une lente torture vers ses seins.

Il les prit en main à travers le tissu et posa sa langue dessus, les léchant, les mordillant un à un alors que le bassin d'Hermione continuait de cogner contre son sexe en une invitation explicite.

- Enlève moi mon haut, je veux sentir ta langue sur mes seins nus…

Draco fit passer le petit haut blanc vaporeux d'Hermione par-dessus sa tête. Il descendit sa tête avec un sourire ravageur et commença à caresser et suçoter chacun de ses seins à travers la dentelle du soutien-gorge.

Harry essaya de détourner le regard de cette vision, mais il n'y arriva pas. C'était comme si une force perverse le forçait à garder les yeux fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. C'était une vision bien différente de la Hermione de tout les jours qu'il voyait là. La fille qu'il voyait devant lui était passionnée, sensuelle, séductrice…

- Soutien-gorge… fut le seul mot qu'Hermione arriva à prononcer à travers ses gémissements.

Draco sourit et passa ses mains derrière le dos d'Hermione et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Une fois débarrassé de la dernière prison de dentelle, il passa sa langue sur chacun de ses seins. Hermione poussa un gémissement plus bruyant alors qu'elle sentait la langue chaude et humide de Draco la caresser avec tant d'habileté.

Il glissa une main vers sa culotte en même temps qu'il suçotait ses mamelons durcis et Hermione crispa ses mains sur les draps en dessous d'elle et cambra plus fortement son bas-ventre, l'envoyant directement contre le sexe maintenant en érection de Draco. Ce dernier poussa d'ailleurs un gémissement rauque à cette action soudaine et brutale qui avait enclenché un doux mouvement de friction entre son jean et la culotte trempée d'Hermione.

Harry était scotché. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle. Impossible…C'était bien trop excitant. Il essaya de détourner le regard encore une fois, mais il échoua… Il n'avait jamais vu de porno avant mais il était sur que ce qu'il voyait était cent fois mieux…

Draco n'en pouvait plus, le mouvement semi-sexuel qu'Hermione avait enclenché allait avoir raison de lui dans peu de temps s'il ne faisait rien. D'un habile mouvement, il lui retira sa culotte et plongea deux doigts dans son intimité chaude et humide. Il fut récompensé par un cri de surprise de la part d'Hermione qui réprima un cri alors qu'il commençait un va et vient rapide.

Après quelques minutes de pur délice orgasmique, Hermione prit le contrôle des opérations et débarrassa son amant du reste de ses vêtements. Descendant son boxer lentement, elle rencontra directement le sexe tendu de Draco qui n'attendait que la libération.

Elle pencha la tête et posa sa bouche sur le membre palpitant. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il pénétra dans la chaude caverne. Elle titilla quelques instants le bout de son érection avec la langue puis toute la longueur alors qu'elle sentait Draco vibrer sous ses caresses buccales. Elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom encore une fois et elle releva la tête.

Draco et Hermione se fixèrent quelques instants. Un court instant dans lequel ils prirent conscience que leur relation n'était pas seulement physique. Pour la première fois depuis un an, tout était clair.

Hermione posa ses lèvres sur celle de Draco et alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser, il l'empoigna par les fesses et la fit glisser sur son sexe. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et étouffa un cri de pur plaisir.

Elle ondula du bassin pendant quelques instants et Draco en un dernier coup de rein les fit atteindre l'orgasme en peu de temps.

Harry en avait assez vu, sans parler qu'il avait maintenant un gros problème au niveau de son pantalon qu'il fallait régler au plus vite avant que cela ne devienne douloureux. Il se dirigea en hâte vers la porte, espérant continuer à passer inaperçu, mais c'était sans compter sur sa grande maladresse et sa cape…

Hermione, essoufflée, se laissa retomber sur le torse de Draco. Il l'enlaça, tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle et seuls les battements de leurs cœurs agités résonnèrent dans la pièce. Du moins pendant quelques instants.

A peine, Draco avait remonté un drap sur eux qu'ils entendirent un juron et ensuite un grand fracas. Hermione et Draco levèrent la tête et découvrirent un Harry étalé par terre les pieds dans sa cape. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? demanda Hermione, embarrassée qui commençait à rougir alors qu'un sourire arrogant et amusé se glissait sur les lèvres de Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien du tout et se contenta de baisser la tête alors que sa meilleure amie soupira et se rallongea dans les draps.

- Depuis le début, c'est évident ! Potter avait envie de se rincer l'œil ! De voir ce qu'il n'aura jamais ! J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu ! ajouta Draco, une lueur de fierté et de suffisance dans son regard acier.

- Je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas ! C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça ! Qu'est qu'on fait ?! demanda la voix légèrement humiliée et paniquée d'Hermione.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et posa son regard sur Harry qui était toujours étalé par terre.

- Ecoute Potter, si tu n'as pas envie que je révèle à toute l'école que tu es gay et que tu suces Weasley dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, je te conseille de te la fermer sur ce que tu viens de voir !

- Mais je ne suis pas gay et je ne su… tenta Harry

- Exactement ! Alors boucle là ! Maintenant, si ça te fait rien, j'aimerais bien que tu vires ! Je dois me lever pour aller me doucher !

Hermione soupira mi-amusée et mi-exaspérée alors qu'elle vit Harry sortir de la pièce, murmurant une série de désolé. Elle regarda ensuite Draco dans son plus simple appareil qui se dirigeait vers la douche.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller le rejoindre dans la cabine, elle se mit à rêver : peut-être qu'elle arriverait à concilier son amant et son ami…un jour…

**FIN**

-----------

**Réponses Aux Reviews **

****

KoKoNuT : Je suis contente que « La Bibliothèque » t'ai plu ! Celui là est un peu moins trash. Mais si tu aimes ce style, il y en aura d'autre dans ce recueil.

Dragonia: La suite de « La Bibliothèque » non, mais un nouveau one-shot un peu moins trash qui t'a plu, je l'espère.

Vengeresse : Merci, merci ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Comme quoi, je ne suis pas la seule folle sur cette planète ! LoL ! La suite de ma Sirius/Hermione est là comme tu as pu le voir ! J'espère que les deux t'ont plu !

Lulu-Cyfair : Et non, pas de suite à ce premier one-shot. Mais si tu es partante… Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu as très bien cerné ce que je voulais montrer avec ce one-shot ! Merci encore !

: Deg mais génial ! LoL ! Merci bcp ! J'espère que ce 2ème one-shot d'un autre genre t'a tout autant plu !

Kaorulabelle : Le prochain est là, dans un autre genre ! Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Johanna : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que celui t'a plu !

Liline : Oui tu as parfaitement cadré l'un des buts de ce one-shot ! Il était fait pr dégoûter. Je ne peux pas dire que si les autres sont meilleurs parce que pour moi celui là est un de mes préférés, mais à toi d'en juger. Quant à la catégorie, elle se ne base pas sur le premier one-shot, ni sur le deuxième mais sur tout le recueil en entier qui contiendra des one-shot plus drama. J'espère que celui là t'a plu !

Tiayel : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ils me font très plaisir, vraiment ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci aussi.

Sely : Ah ma petite Sely ! Que te dire ici, puisque je t'ai déjà tout dit par émail ! Ah si, pour le côté hémoglobine, c'est vrai j'ai un peu forcé mais je voulais vraiment renforcé l'effet « gore »! LoL ! Alors je te dis encore un grand merci ! Et bravo pour ta fic !

Slydawn : Et oui, réaliste, mais bon j'ai peut être fait passé Hermione pour une fontaine de sang comme le faisait remarquer Sely ! LoL !

Hermylove: La suite, non, un nouveau one-shot oui ! LoL ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !

Langedesenfers : Et non, je ne ferais pas de suite, même si apparemment elle semble demandée ! LoL ! Je préfère laisser cette scène en one-shot. Je pense qu'elle perdrait de son intensité noyée au milieu d'une histoire.

EvIl-aNGel666 : Tjs non pr la fic longue…Désolée… Il faudra se contenter de one-shot ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !


	3. Une Force Rapprochante

**N****ote D'Auteur **

Avé à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je suis de nouveau de retour, en un temps record, je dois l'avouer ! J'ai de l'imagination ces temps-ci et puis c'est Noël, non ? LoL !

Un nouveau OS avec un Draco plutôt gentil. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Une relation encore différente et qui change un peu de d'habidude.

Après, je tiens à préciser que même si « Pornographie Rouge » est classé R, tous les OS ne le seront pas forcément. Je ne vais pas écrire des scènes de sexe que pr du sexe. Je n'en écrirais que si ça dessert ce que je veux montrer.

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui ont reviewé pour le chapitre 1 et à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Mais au moment où j'ai rédigé les réponses, le site n'avait pas encore affiché vos reviews et puis le site à mis du temps à mettre le deuxième OS accessible. Enfin bref, sachez que ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et je vous ai répondu dans ce chapitre ci.

-----------

**Pornographie Rouge**

**Une Force Rapprochante **

Hermione regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était une pauvre fille aux traits tirés, au visage fatigué agrémenté de grosses cernes violettes ornant son regard autrefois chaleureux. Comment avait-elle pu sombrer à ce point là ? Elle en était à tel point qu'elle ne se le demandait même plus…

Elle ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, ni pourquoi…Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était là et qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en défaire.

Le pire ce n'était pas ça… Le pire c'était que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Pas même ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses meilleurs amis. Trop occupés dans le peu de joie personnelle qui leur restait.

Elle releva les manches de sa chemise, regarda ses avant-bras pendant quelques secondes puis enleva totalement sa chemise. Elle se laissa glisser le long du carrelage et regarda encore une fois, médusée, ses avant-bras couverts de bleus, d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, de griffures.

Alors qu'elle regardait le sang couler d'une des entailles plus profondes, elle sentit sa tête qui commençait à tourner. Non, ça recommençait…

Comme mue par une autre force, sa tête se révulsa et se cogna violemment sur le carrelage. Hermione sentit son corps se raidir et elle fut propulsée encore plus fort contre le mur de la salle de bain.

Elle sentit alors son esprit reprendre peu à peu possession de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier l'horrible migraine qui venait d'envahir son cerveau. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini, elle passa une main derrière sa tête et lorsqu'elle la regarda, elle vit qu'elle était ensanglantée. Ca aillait encore prendre des semaines à cicatriser…

Elle se leva en s'agrippant au rebord du lavabo dans le but d'atteindre l'armoire à pharmacie pour désinfecter tout ça mais à peine debout elle sentit à nouveau une tornade déferler dans sa tête. Cette fois-ci, ça l'a cloua par terre et elle s'y allongea de tout son long.

Elle sentit que la « force invisible » la frappait avec plus d'insistance que les fois précédentes et alors que son estomac se contractait en un dernier spasme encore plus violent, elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le froid carrelage du sol qui était maintenant maculé de sang.

Elle savait que c'était fini. Enfin. Le pire était passé. Elle s'étendit par terre pendant un long moment fixant le plafond et ses moulures. A chaque fois, cette « tempête » lui vrillait le cerveau et elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur rien du tout. Heureusement pour elle, dans son malheur, ces crises inexpliquées arrivaient généralement la nuit ou dans la soirée.

Elle se releva difficilement et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Cette « force » n'y avait pas été de main morte cette fois : ses bras étaient en sang et toutes les anciennes blessures s'étaient rouvertes dans la plus grande douleur. Elle savait que sa tête avait été sacrement atteint cette fois et qu'elle allait avoir du mal à faire disparaître ça avec sa baguette.

Elle souleva son pull et regarda avec horreur l'hématome qui commençait à se former. Il y avait également un nombre indénombrable de coupures, griffures, écorchures…

Il était temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à l'armoire personnelle de Rogue, comme tout les soirs… Elle se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne rien remarquer ! A croire qu'il n'était jamais dans son bureau !

Après quelques minutes de couloirs qui n'en finissaient plus, de tours, de détours, elle arriva enfin à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle toqua à la porte et comme personne ne lui répondit, elle l'entrouvrit légèrement pour voir si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que la pièce était vide et y pénétra rapidement.

Elle se dirigea avec habitude vers la grande armoire, murmura le mot de passe qu'elle ne connaissait que trop et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une quantité impressionnante de fioles de tailles variables : sa bénédiction.

Alors qu'elle farfouillait dans l'armoire à la recherche d'une forte potion analgésique et d'une potion de sommeil encore plus forte, une voix l'interpella de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Granger ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda la voix arrogante qu'elle connaissait depuis sept années.

Hermione se retourna et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle continua de farfouiller frénétiquement dans l'armoire, exaspérée de pas de trouver ce qu'elle voulait.

- Est-ce le fait d'être une Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout rends sourde ?! Granger, qu'est que tu fous dans le bureau de Rogue après le couvre-feu ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question ! répondit-elle, énervée.

Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ce qui le regardait celui là !

- J'étais justement avec Rogue ! Et il va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre !

Hermione le fixa, le regard vide et continua à fouiller dans l'armoire. Hors de question de repartir sans quelque chose pour lui enlever la douleur vibrante qu'elle avait à la tête.

Alors qu'Hermione continuait à fouiller sous ses yeux dans l'armoire personnelle de leur professeur de Potion, Draco se rendit compte que son pull était couvert de sang et qu'elle avait une blessure plutôt profonde à la tête. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore foutu ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de lui demander, Rogue allait arriver et ils allaient se retrouver tout les deux en retenue pendant des mois s'ils ne s'en allaient pas vite d'ici.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit de force par le bras. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Allez viens Granger ! J'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse prendre !

- Lâche moi, Malefoy ! Il faut que je trouve ces fichues potions !

- Mais quelles potions ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin des potions qui se trouvent dans l'armoire personnelle de Rogue ?!

Hermione soupira, exaspérée alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de victoire. Elle avait enfin trouvé la potion anti-douleur.

- Tu veux bien te mêler de ce qui te regarde oui ! grinça t-elle entre ses dents.

Draco se sentit bouillir. Il essayait de l'aider pour une fois et elle l'envoyait se faire voir ! Elle en avait du culot ! Pour mettre fin à toute discussion, il la prit brutalement par le bras et l'emmena derrière une statue dans le couloir alors que Rogue venait d'atteindre son bureau.

- Merci à toi, Malefoy ! A force de me faire perdre mon temps, je n'ai même pas pu trouver l'autre potion ! Bravo ! déclara t-elle avec sarcasme alors qu'elle se tenait le bras.

Génial ! Son chemisier était plein de sang maintenant. En la prenant par le bras, il avait rouvert la blessure. Bravo !

Draco la regarda se tenir le bras. Il ne l'avait pas prit si fort, si ? Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit que cela commençait à saigner. Non, impossible que ce soit lui.

Il en connaissait un rayon question blessures et il ne pouvait pas avoir causé ça d'une simple poignée de main. Surtout qu'il connaissait très bien la potion que Granger venait de subtiliser à Rogue.

Elle était particulièrement puissante, lui-même l'utilisait quand son père… Il s'arrêta là dans le flot de ses souvenirs. Mieux valait ne pas aller sur ce terrain là.

Draco regarda Granger encore une fois qui tenait toujours son bras, la potion de Rogue posée par terre. Elle marmonnait des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. C'était une fille étrange Granger. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait agréablement changé depuis quelques années. Elle avait prit des formes ici et là. Elle aurait presque était jolie à ses yeux, mais bon il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !

Par contre, il devait admettre que depuis quelques temps, elle était bizarre. Elle ne mangeait presque rien. Elle avait perdu son sourire habituel et son pétillement chaleureux dans les yeux. Il ne l'observait pas tant que ça mais tout en elle criait au secours et ces abrutis d'amis ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

- Bon Granger, tu m'expliques ? demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de faire paraître la moins concernée possible.

- Y'a rien à expliquer, Malefoy ! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Retourne dans ta jolie petite chambre toute verte et pleine de serpent et fous moi la paix !

Hermione ramassa sa potion par terre et commença à s'en aller mais Draco, plus rapide qu'elle, la prit par la taille pour l'arrêter. Hermione se stoppa directement et manqua de faire tomber la fiole alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre de douleur.

Draco fronça encore les sourcils. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils aient une conversation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait concerné, mais il l'était. Peut-être parce que quand il avait vécu ça, il n'avait eu personne…

- C'est bon Granger ! Tu viens avec moi ! Et je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Viens…

Il la prit par la main et la traîna en direction de sa chambre particulière qu'il avait en plus de sa chambre de Préfet en Chef.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, Malefoy ? On est pas amis je te signale ! assena t-elle avec du venin dans la voix.

Draco se stoppa net dans le couloir et la fixa de son regard bleu glacier.

- On est peut-être pas amis, Granger mais en ce moment t'en a bien besoin d'un ! Parce que dis moi si je me trompe aucun de tes amis n'a remarqué ça ! lui dit-il alors qu'il lui appuya doucement sur le ventre.

Elle poussa un léger gémissement de douleur et il lui reprit la main et l'amena devant une grande statue.

- Tu vois ? Alors suis-moi !

Il la fit pénétrer dans une grande chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'il prononça un sort pour verrouiller et insonoriser la pièce.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle : des rideaux en velours vert bouteille, des draps en soie, une grande bibliothèque. Il s'embêtait pas le fils Malefoy !

- C'est quoi ça ? Ton baisodrome ? L'endroit où t'amène toutes tes p'tites putes pour les sauter ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Non, puisque tu veux tout savoir, c'est la première fois que j'amène quelqu'un ici ! Et puis change de ton ! Le sarcasme me va mieux au teint !

- Je t'emmerde Malefoy !

Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir à la fin ? Elle qui ne rêvait que de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures avec de la potion de Rogue.

- La vulgarité non plus si tu veux mon avis !

- Mais je m'en contre balance de ton avis, Malefoy !

- Bon, on arrête le jeu, là ! Dis-moi qui te fait ça ! demanda t-il en faisant un geste vers ses blessures.

Il la fixa et il vit que son regard chancela. Cependant, elle ne baissa pas la tête et continua de nier. Une vrai Gryffondor…

- Personne ne me fait rien, Malefoy ! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force sur toi, Granger ! dit il en dernier recours.

- Si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose… Tu peux y'aller ! Je sais pas s'il te restera de la place par contre…

Il la regarda. Il avait visé juste avec sa réplique. Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux commencèrent à s'emplirent de larmes. C'en était trop pour la soirée…

Son cœur habituellement froid et sans émotion se serra à la vue de Granger si fragile. Elle donnait tellement l'impression d'être un roc. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et leva son visage vers le sien.

- Contrairement aux croyances populaires, je ne suis pas si horrible… Tu peux me parler… Je te comprends…

Hermione le regarda puis rebaissa les yeux, se les essuyant d'un revers de main.

- Je pense pas que tu puisses, Malefoy… déclara t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Montre-moi, demanda t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Hermione déclara forfait. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Elle se leva et souleva son pull, dévoilant son ventre couvert de cicatrices, d'hématomes et de blessures sanguinolentes.

Draco regarda son abdomen, surpris. Il ne s'était décidément pas attendu à ça.

- Putain, Granger ! Mais qui a bien pu te faire ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai comme des crises, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose entre dans mon esprit et me frappe. Et quand je reprends le contrôle de mon corps, il est dans cet état…

- Et moi qui pensais que tu t'infligeais ça toute seule ou ce Potter ou Weasley te battait…

Hermione laissa échapper ce qui semblait comme un petit rire alors que Draco continuait sur sa lancée.

- Et dans ton infinie sagesse, tu n'as rien dit à personne ! Au lieu de ça, tu subtilises des potions à Rogue en croyant qu'il se s'aperçoit de rien… Tu es totalement folle !

Hermione se renfrogna. Tout ça, elle le savait. Il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

- Maintenant que tu es au courant, promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne !

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça ! Tu as besoin d'être soignée ! Un jour tout ça va mal finir et tu le sais ! Il faut aller voir Dumbledore ou Rogue qu'il te donne des cours d'Oclumencie pour empêcher celui qui te fait ça de pénétrer dans ton esprit !

Hermione ne répondit rien. Les larmes coulèrent librement et elle sanglota doucement. Draco se rassit sur le lit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il l'avait fait.

Elle avait paru si fragile qu'il avait eu l'irrésistible envie de la protéger. Alors qu'il enlaçait délicatement sa taille de ses bras, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, les paumes de ses mains contre son torse et elle sanglota doucement.

Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant un moment et elle releva la tête. Draco fixa ses prunelles sombres encore brillantes de larmes et il approcha son visage du sien, unissant ses lèvres chaudes à celles, salées, d'Hermione.

Hermione abandonna toute pensée logique sous le baiser de son ennemi alors qu'il glissait doucement sa langue dans sa bouche. Il glissa doucement ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui avec le plus de douceur possible alors qu'elle nouait ses mains autour de son cou. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent voluptueusement et se cherchèrent pendant un moment avant de se caresser avec tendresse.

A bout de souffle, ils se retirèrent du baiser en même temps et elle sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et la toucha du bout des doigts sentant encore la chaleur des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. En un baiser, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier toute sa souffrance…

Draco, lui la regarda un moment. Il avait une envie irrépressible de la protéger contre ce qui lui arrivait. Il approcha son visage du sien encore une fois et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu… commença t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par Draco.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Allonge toi sur le lit, il faut que je te soigne.

Il la fit s'allonger sur le dos et elle enleva son pull d'elle-même. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui, mais à ce stade, elle s'en foutait un peu. Elle ne savait pas que Malefoy avait ce côté en lui.

Draco alla chercher une fiole dans son armoire et étala une crème onctueuse jaune pâle sur une bande de tissu. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle et tamponna doucement les blessures.

- Ca brûle un peu, mais tu ne vas plus rien sentir dans les dix secondes qui vont suivre.

Hermione gémit doucement alors que la crème la brûlait comme un fer chaud. Puis, le salut arriva, elle ne sentit plus rien. Rien qu'une totale plénitude.

- Je ne sens plus rien, c'est magique…

- Oui, ça l'est Granger ! déclara t-il, amusé.

Il alla chercher une plus longue bande de tissu et l'aidant à se soulever, il lui fit un bandage autour de son ventre.

- Comment tu connais cette crème ? Et comment se fait-il que tu saches si bien faire des bandages ? demanda t-elle, intriguée de tant de savoir médical chez Draco Malefoy.

- On va dire que tout le monde a des secrets plus noirs que d'autres… J'ai l'habitude des blessures et des cicatrices… Allez, lève toi, je vais soigner le reste de tes blessures.

Durant la demi-heure suivante, Draco fit preuve de la plus grande douceur et s'occupa de la moindre parcelle du corps d'Hermione. Elle se retrouva à se faire masser par plusieurs pommades et prit plusieurs potions qui étaient en possession de Draco.

- Je veux que tu viennes me voir à chaque fois que tu as une crise, tu as compris ? Tout le temps ! Même si c'est en plein milieu de la nuit ! En attendant que tu ailles en parler bien sûr…

- Mais, non… commença Hermione.

- Pas de mais ! Tu iras voir un professeur et lui parler ! Si c'est pas toi qui le fait, ce sera moi !

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Draco s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Trois baisers en moins d'une heure ? Tu es mordu, hein Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, amusée mais un peu confuse.

Draco eut un léger sourire suffisant et se tourna vers Hermione.

- N'importe quoi, Granger. Je trouve juste que tes lèvres sont particulièrement belles et très embrassables… déclara Draco alors qu'il s'approchait d'Hermione d'une façon féline.

Il s'allongea sur elle et déposa encore un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui tendit un verre fumant.

- Allez bois ça cul sec ! Tu vas dormir comme un bébé…

- C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse, en humant les volutes de fumées qui s'échappait du verre.

- Une potion pour dormir, lui répondit Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner.

Hermione hocha la tête et but d'un trait le contenu granuleux de la potion. Draco lui tendit un t-shirt qu'elle enfila par-dessus son soutien-gorge et elle s'allongea dans le lit.

Draco vint près d'elle et remonta la couverture sur elle.

- Dors bien, Granger. Je suis à côté…

- Non ! s'écria t-elle

- Ah si, je serais bien à côté, Granger ! déclara Draco, amusé.

- Non, je veux dire, viens avec moi. Dans ton lit. J'ai…pas envie de rester seule ce soir…

- D'accord, Granger ! Mais si je te viole, ce sera de ta faute !

Hermione se contenta de sourire alors qu'elle sentait le corps chaud de Draco se glisser à côté du sien. Draco l'embrassa doucement avant de la serrer contre lui, laissant reposer ses mains sur son ventre.

**FIN**

-----------

**Réponses Aux Reviews **

Amy Malfoy1 : Coucou et merci pour les deux reviews ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à celle du premier chapitre. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ! J'espère que ce OS t'a autant plu !

Lila Flow : J'ai bcp apprécié l'analyse que tu as faite des rapports Hermione/Draco. C'est exactement comme ça que je les voyais et je suis contente que ça transparaisse dans ce que j'écris.

Vengeresse : Merci bcp pour la review ! J'espère que ce OS t'a plu ! J'adore moi aussi l'idée de Malefoy qui menace Harry par le sexe…LoL !

Xcats-la-garce : Amatrice de sang ? Moi aussi j'aime bien…Je trouve ça sexy ! LoL ! Je t'ai convertie ? Pourquoi pas, faut tout essayer ! Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu à la review du 1er OS. Je suis contente que les 2 OS t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi !

Lily Malfoy : Moi aussi j'aime bcp le 1er… En fait, non, je les aime tous mes bébés ! LoL ! Enfin, dans des styles différents… J'espère que ce 3ème OS t'a plu !

Sylvain : Mon unique homme ! Je t'aimmmmmme ! LoL ! Sexe et tabou ? Je dirais tout simplement sexe et sang ! LoL ! J'espère que le 2ème et le 3ème OS t'ont plu !

Teddyjes : Coucou Miss ! Je suis contente que mes OS t'ai plu ! Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et oui, je vois Harry un peu pervers ! Peut être les lunettes, je sais pas ! LoL ! Merci encore et j'espère avoir un ti com de toi pr ce 3ème OS.

Shetane : Une préféreuse du 2ème ? Moi aussi je l'aime bien… LoL ! J'espère que ce 3ème OS t'a plu !

Elliotnaiss : J'espère que tu as pu lire le 2ème OS. Merci pour tes commentaires !

Kaorulabelle : Oui tu as bien raison ! Hummmmm Draco ! L'est trop sexy ! J'espère que ce 3ème OS t'a plu !

Io hana ni : Et oui, un problème du site ! J'espère que tu as pu lire le 2ème OS ainsi que celui-ci !

Kam-livy : Le prochain est là ! Et avant la fin des vacances ! Miracle ! LoL ! J''espère que tu as aimé !

Johanna : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais un OS décrivant la première fois d'Hermione et Draco, je pense dans un contexte un peu similaire que celui du 1er (sans le sang par contre ! LoL !).

Dragonia : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce 3ème OS t'a plu ! Oui j'ai msn, mon adresse c'est Si tu pouvais me donner ton adresse aussi pke je refuse ceux dont je ne reconnais pas l'adresse… Merci pour ton commentaire !

Youatou : Comme tu as vu avec ce one-shot. Ce recueil ne contiendra pas que des scènes de sexe. Il en contiendra mais pas que ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas que mon 1er OS arrive à rentrer dans le cadre d'une fic entière. Il perdrait en intensité et en provocation.

Laure1 : Changer de position ? J'y songerais…pourquoi pas…Mais je fantasme toujours sur le corps de Draco au dessus de moi ! Je suis une rêveuse ! LoL ! J'espère que ce OS t'a plu !

Sely : Ahhh ma petite Sely ! Encore une review ! Ah j'adore tes reviews ! Tu as visé juste, je me fais plaisir en écrivant (rien que d'imaginer Draco sur moi…hummmm, dslée ) LoL ! Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai suivi ton conseil, pas de lémon dans ce OS. Je trouvais que comme tu me l'avais fait remarqué, dans certaine situation, il vaut mieux elipser les scènes de sexe. Je trouve que ce OS rends bien sans ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Ils me font tjs très plaisir ! Ps : Quel âge as-tu ? LoL !

Virginie1 : Pauvre Harry ? Je dirais, chanceux Harry ! LoL ! Il a eu l'air d'apprécier le petit ! LoL ! Le côté « coupe à ce moment là », je crois que c'est mon côté sadique ! LoL ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce OS !

Coralie Mc Lunday : Au sujet du tampon, je ne pense pas que Malefoy lui enlève avec délectation ! LoL ! Il le fait plus pr avoir accès à Hermione si je peux dire ! LoL ! Harry un futur psychopathe, je sais pas, mais un pervers c'est sûr ! Les lunettes, moi je dis, les lunettes ! LoL ! Et puis la cape d'invisibilité, c'est qd même bien pratique ! LoL ! Si tu veux faire une tite suite, tu as ma bénédiction ! Je serais impatiente de la lire ! Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Le lémon ça vient vite tkt pas ! LoL ! Bref, j'espère que ce OS t'a plu !

WendyMalfoy: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce OS t'a autant plu que le précédent !

Kloona Patmol : Merci pour tes commentaires ! C'est vrai qu'on (en tout cas moi !) voit mal Hermione avec qqn d'autre que Malefoy (de son âge je parle) ! Ils vont si bien ensemble les deux pitits ! LoL ! J'espère que ce OS t'a plu !

Mademoiselle-Swan : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce one-shot t'a autant plu que le précédent ! J'adore ton pseudo en plus ! Vivi Orly !!!! LoL !


	4. L'Ombre Ou La Lumière ?

**N****ote D'Auteur **

Un nouveau petit One-shot, un peu plus sombre mais bon plutôt gentillet quand même. Il est inspiré d'une scène d'un film que vous aurez sûrement reconnu : Troie avec le beau Brad Pitt et le non moins beau Orlando Bloom !

Bon, les tirets ne s'affichent pas, c'est très chiant ! Et ça m'énerve ! J'ai des mis des « / » à la place, j'espère que c'est compréhensible !

Ensuite, je remercie tout ceux qui ont reviewé ! C'est tellement gentil de votre part de prendre un peu de temps pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci bcp bcp !

Excusez moi du retard…je suis toujours à la bourre dans ce que j'écris : je n'ai toujours pas fini le chap 14 de ma Sirius-Hermione et je n'ai même pas commencé l'écriture du 12è chap de ma Draco-Hermione… En bref, c'est la pagaille, mais je n'abandonne rien !

Sans parler que mes épreuves de bac ne sont même pas terminées. Je dois être suicidaire pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire… Pourtant, je vous mets qd même ce petit shot qui traînait ds ma tête de déglinguée !

Les réponses aux reviews à la fin du One-shot comme d'habitude.

-----------

****

****

**Pornographie Rouge**

****

****

**L'Ombre Ou La Lumière ?**

****

****

Draco Malefoy était enfin arrivé dans son manoir. Il enleva sa cape et la déposa en vrac sur la première chaise qu'il vit en soupirant. Encore une dure journée de passée…

Il entendit des bruits de conversations. Les Myrmidons devaient être là. Depuis peu, Voldemort avait « donné » à Draco un groupe particulier dont il était le chef et que seul lui était habilité à commander. Ce groupe, grand honneur de Voldemort, était le privilège particulier de Draco et ne contenait que les meilleurs Mangemorts. Les Myrmidons était leur nom.

Draco pénétra dans le grand salon de son immense manoir et il les vit tous attablés, une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu au milieu de cartes et de Gallions d'or. Ils se retournèrent tous en le voyant arriver et le saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Blaise Zambini, le plus proche « ami » de Draco lui envoya un sourire. La pêche avait dû être bonne ce soir…

Draco s'attabla avec eux et se servit un verre qu'il avala cul-sec. S'en suivit deux autres avant qu'il ne commence à interroger Blaise.

/ Alors ? Vous vous êtes bien…amusés ce soir ? interrogea Draco las de toutes ces histoires.

/ Plutôt oui… mais Potter et sa bande se sont montrés… On a d'ailleurs ramené quelque chose pour toi…

/ On te l'a gardée exprès pour toi ! On l'aurait bien prise, mais… ajouta un autre Myrmidon

Draco lu de la fierté mais aussi de l'amusement dans le regard ténébreux de son pire Myrmidon. Il ne répondit rien, trop habitué, indifférent à ces choses là. Il ne voyait même plus l'intérêt dans ce qu'ils faisaient tous. Avant ils se battaient pour des idées, enfin si on pouvait dire ça… Maintenant, il ne se battait que pour la gloire, la vanité… Plus la guerre avançait, plus il y voyait son absurdité mais étant ce qu'il était, il était trop tard pour renoncer…Trop tard pour changer.

/ Suis moi Dray ! La voix de Blaise l'avait fait sortir de ses pensées et il le suivait dans les dédales de son manoir qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette « surprise », mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Rien ne l'intéressait plus…

Il alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée apaisante alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre privée qui avait d'ailleurs plus la taille d'un salon que d'une chambre.

Il leva les yeux et tira encore sur sa cigarette, mais le trajet de la fumée se coinça lorsque son regard se posa sur le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Une jeune fille avait les poignets attachés avec de lourdes chaînes d'argents qui venaient s'accrocher en haut. Elle était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche et vaporeuse à travers laquelle il pouvait distinguer ses sous-vêtements et ses formes qui avaient l'air plus qu'appétissante. Celle-ci était entachée de sang à divers endroits. Un ange déchu. Elle avait la tête baissée, elle avait cessé de se battre, de lutter pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens d'argents. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent…

Il la détailla : ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés tombaient devant son visage et étaient emmêlés dans un mélange de sang et de sueur. Elle semblait jolie, même la tête baissée et son visage semblait blessé.

Draco sortit de sa contemplation et fixa Blaise qui arborait un sourire presque pervers.

/ Tu n'as pas deviné qui était ton invitée Draco ? dit il avec de l'amusement dans sa voix.

Le silence de Draco lui fit écho, lui signifiant que non. Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit et il s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui souleva le visage,

/ Dis bonjour à ta grande amie Granger Draco…

/ Granger ? répéta Draco.

Comment avait elle fait pour se faire capturer ? Il se la rappelait très douée pour le combat et il savait qu'elle connaissait presque autant de sortilèges de magie noire que lui à la différence qu'elle ne s'en servait pas.

/ Et oui Dray, ta grande amie, la Sang de Bourbe Granger… On a été très chanceux de réussir à la capturer ! Elle s'est défendue la garce…

/ Va te faire foutre espèce d'enculé lui cracha Hermione au visage.

Blaise lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui l'écorcha au visage alors qu'il s'essuyait la joue.

/ Ne t'avise plus de me salir sale Sang de Bourbe ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ma jolie, tu es notre prisonnière alors tu la ferme !

Draco continua à les fixer avant de Blaise ne revienne vers lui. Granger… Jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir ici…

/ On s'est dit que tu préfèrerais t'amuser avec elle… Elle est un peu amochée mais elle est encore baisable…

Hermione leva les yeux vers Blaise et Draco lu dans ses prunelles sombre toute la haine qu'il y avait vu lors de ses années de collège. Un regard passionné qui brûlait de haine, de colère et de mépris. Elle était courageuse…

/ Laisse nous Blaise…

Celui-ci obéit et quitta prestement la pièce. Draco referma derrière lui et jeta un sort d'insonorisation de la pièce. Il écrasa sa cigarette et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche assurée comme toujours…

/ Ravie de te revoir Malefoy… Tu m'excuses si je ne te prends pas dans mes bras de joie, je suis dans une mauvaise position comme tu vois…

Draco eu un sourire. Elle n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi sarcastique et n'ayant pas peur de répondre.

/ Ravi de te revoir aussi Granger, bien que, honnêtement je ne pensais pas te revoir, surtout ici et dans cette position… lui répondit il dans un sourire amusé.

Draco la regarda encore une fois avant de déboutonner sa chemise qu'il plia soigneusement et posa sur une chaise. La première pensée qu'il vint à l'esprit d'Hermione était qu'il allait la violer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le torse nu de Draco. Pas seulement parce que celui-ci était d'une musculature plutôt impressionnante mais parce que sur son avant bras gauche trônait macabrement la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle s'y était attendue, bien évidemment, mais elle eut l'impression que sur Malefoy, elle prenait une signification encore plus morbide, le rouge et le noir contrastant avec force sur sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique et éthérée.

Elle le détailla intensément et remarque de nombreuses entailles, blessures maintenant cicatrisées mais qui avait laissé leur marque éternelle sur cette peau encore si jeune.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à son côté. Il lui releva la tête et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage. Elle avait une méchante blessure au front et le sang avait coulé et coagulé jusqu'à la base de son décolleté. Elle en avait également au coin de la lèvre et son nez avait manifestement saigné.

/ Tu es blessée… affirma t-il en une évidence.

/ Depuis quand ça te préoccupe, tu devrais être content de me voir dans cette position !

Il ne répondit rien et toucha ses blessures du bout des doigts.

/ Tu as peur ?

/ Pourquoi, je devrais ? Désolée, mais tu ne m'impressionne pas du tout !

Draco se leva et alla chercher sa baguette, il murmura un sort et ses chaînes se défirent. Elle laissa ses bras retombés avec soulagement le long de son corps. Elle le fixa avec stupéfaction, il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire ce qu'il venait de faire…

Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda ses poignets attentivement puis se leva.

/ Ca va cicatriser vite, mais je ne dirais pas pareil pour tes autres blessures…

Hermione ne répondit rien et se frotta doucement les poignets comme pour soulager sa douleur. Elle le vit entrer dans sa salle de bain, mais Blaise pénétra au même instant dans la pièce.

/ Excuse moi Draco mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige ta présence. Une réunion se prépare.

Celui-ci ressortit de la salle de bain et enfila sa chemise avec une grimace.

/ J'arrive… dit Draco d'un ton qui signifiait clairement à Blaise qu'il voulait qu'il s'en aille.

Il prit une cape et sa baguette et s'approcha d'Hermione.

/ Sache que tu n'as pas à me craindre…Aucun autre Sang de Bourbe ne peut s'en vanter.

Draco passa la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione.

/ Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, ni même à communiquer avec l'extérieur. Ce manoir est pire qu'une prison et tu mourrais avant même d'avoir franchi cette porte.

Il ne rajouta rien et ferma la porte. A travers le bois épais Hermione l'entendit jeter divers sorts de protection.

-------------

Draco fut le dernier à sortir de l'entrevue avec Voldemort. Il avait exigé de lui qu'il lui remettre la Sang de Bourbe Granger, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Pour une mystérieuse raison, elle le fascinait et il était hors de question qu'elle soit la prochaine pute de Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non.

Et il le lui avait dit et il s'était reçu un bon nombre de sortilèges de torture de magie noire, mais il n'avait pas plié, ni crié, ni supplié. Voldemort avait sourit et avait admiré la puissance de corps et d'esprit de son bras droit et l'avait autorisé à garder Granger comme son jouet. Un privilège certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accordaient pas à tous ses Mangemorts. Draco aurait du se sentir flatté, au lieu de cela il était tout simplement soulagé pour Granger. Elle n'aurait pas à subir ce que tant d'autres femmes avaient enduré sous ses yeux.

Quand il pénétra dans son manoir, il entendit des hurlements stridents de femmes. Les autres Mangemorts avaient pris possession des lieux et avaient encore une fois amené une femme qu'ils allaient violer tour à tour puis torturer et enfin dans une douce délivrance tuer.

Il serait directement allé dans sa chambre retrouver Granger s'il n'avait justement pas reconnu sa voix hurler des obscénités à ses tortionnaires.

Il se précipita dans son salon pour voir Granger sa chemise de nuit relevée impudiquement maintenue au sol par trois Mangemorts alors que deux autres essayaient de faire leur chemin à travers sa petite culotte. Granger se débattait comme une belle diablesse et alors qu'un Mangemort avait desserré son emprise, elle libéra une de ses mains et asséna un violent coup de poing à un de ses agresseurs.

Les Mangemorts reprirent leur emprise sur elle et la maintinrent avec force sur le marbre glacé. Ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent Malefoy arriver dans la pièce. Ils lui firent un signe de la tête et un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de l'un d'eux.

/ On s'amuse un peu avec ta prisonnière Malefoy…C'est qu'elle est bien roulée la Sang de Bourbe.

Draco lui jeta un regard glacial et meurtrier.

/ Où est Zambini ? asséna t-il d'une voix froide et impériale.

/ Il est rentré chez lui ainsi que tout tes Myrmidons lui répondit celui qui avait ses mains sous la chemise de Granger.

/ Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là avec **ma **prisonnière ?

/ On prend du bon temps avec elle. Elle sert à ça après tout.

Hermione se contentait de regarder tour à tour Malefoy et les autres Mangemorts. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire violer, mais elle préférait que ce soit avec Malefoy plutôt qu'avec ses laquais. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait presque été aimable avec elle…

Malefoy s'approcha dangereusement de l'attroupement de Mangemorts.

/ Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde ici ! Ici, c'est moi le chef ! Vous êtes sous mes ordres, vous m'appartenez ! Votre vie m'appartient et je peux en faire ce que bon me semble ! Alors que ce soit clair, on ne touche pas ce qui est à moi ! Je décide du moment où vous allez mourir. Approchez vous encore une fois de mon manoir ou de Granger et je vous élimine définitivement !

La peur se lu dans les yeux des Mangemorts et ils s'en allèrent prestement, laissant Granger étalée sur le marbre glacial.

Draco s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'étala sur un lit qu'il fit apparaître. Il lui tourna le visage pour mieux voir ses blessures. Son nez saignait et sa lèvre était coupée profondément.

/ Tu es blessée, dit-il alors qu'il prenait des compresses pour la désinfecter. Il approcha la compresse de son visage, mais elle lui frappa la main et le repoussa.

/ Je peux me débrouiller toute seule…

/ Tu n'avais pas l'air de te débrouiller en bas tout à l'heure !

/ Je devrais te remercier peut être ! Tu n'es pas meilleur qu'eux simplement parce que tu m'as sauvé ! Tu n'es qu'un tueur sans cœur et sans pitié !

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui tendre la compresse. Elle la passa en grimaçant sur son nez et sa lèvre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait.

/ Pourquoi tu as choisi cette vie Malefoy ?

/ Quelle vie ?

/ Devenir un Mangemort au service de Voldemort.

/ Tu es courageuse de prononcer son nom, la plupart des Mangemorts ne le peuvent pas, dit-il en un sourire.

/ Réponds à la question.

/ Je n'ai rien choisi, je suis né et voilà ce que je suis…

Hermione le regarda et elle éprouva de la pitié pour lui. Elle n'avait même plus la force de le détester. Il prétendait ne pas avoir eu le choix, tout le monde avait le choix ! Ce n'était peut être pas un choix qui lui avait plu mais c'était un choix ! La solution de facilité, voilà ce qu'il avait choisit, comme bien d'autres dans cette guerre…

/ Dors, tu as besoin de repos…

Il se déshabilla et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Il s'allongea sur son lit et alluma une cigarette. Dans l'obscurité, Hermione ne distingua que le bout incandescent de sa cigarette qui bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements.

-------------

Hermione s'approcha de Draco, une dague à la main. Elle se mit à cheval sur le lui le plus doucement possible et plaça la lame contre la peau fine de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à utiliser la magie.

/ Fais le ! dit-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Rien ne te serait plus facile…

Il sentit la lame trembler le long de sa gorge. Granger aurait-elle le courage de l'achever ?

/ Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda t-elle d'une voix frémissante.

/ Tout le monde doit mourir, dans 50 ans ou aujourd'hui, quelle importance ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder, ses mains toujours tremblantes alors qu'elle tenait pressée la dague contre son cou.

/ Allez fais le, continua t-il en lui attrapant les épaules, accentuant la pression de la lame sur sa gorge

/ Tu tueras si je te laisse la vie…

/ Oui, dit-il las et indifférent à une mort qui semblait proche.

Il la retourna d'un coup, s'allongeant sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était nu contre elle et son souffle s'accéléra. Elle tenait toujours fermement la dague lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les captura dans un baiser.

La dague tomba au sol dans un bruit lourd alors qu'Hermione répondait, presque malgré elle, au baiser de celui qui la gardait prisonnière, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit la langue de son ennemi s'introduire doucement dans sa bouche et avec passion elle l'accueillit dans un ardent baiser.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec fièvre, elle sentit les mains de Draco glisser le long de ses cuisses en une brûlante caresse. Il la fixa de ses yeux couleurs acier et remonta doucement la chemise de nuit d'Hermione jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle souleva un peu le bassin et il se cala entre ses jambes.

Hermione unit encore une fois ses lèvres à celle de Draco alors qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte. Une fois enlevée, il posa sa main entre ses cuisses et la caressa doucement alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Etouffés par la bouche de Draco, Hermione poussa un gémissement au plaisir qui commençait à s'insinuer dans le creux de son ventre.

Il introduisit un doigt en elle, la faisant gémir plus fort, puis deux et commença un langoureux mouvement digital à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses gémissements se firent plus saccadés alors qu'elle embrassait Draco et elle pouvait sentir sa virilité pressée contre son bas-ventre devenir de plus en plus imposante.

Draco retira sa main et la fixa intensément comme pour lui demander son approbation sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser et il s'introduisit en elle doucement mais fermement et initia un mouvement lascif.

Des gémissements se firent entendre et elle crispa ses mains sur les fesses nues de son amant alors qu'en en un dernier et puissant coup de rein, il les amenait tout les deux à l'orgasme.

-------------

Le matin arriva bien trop vite et Hermione et Draco n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ils étaient restés allongés, nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se fixant intensément comme pour ne jamais oublier cet instant de trêve, de bonheur commun.

Draco caressait son corps tendrement alors que les mains d'Hermione s'affairaient à mémoriser chaque détail de son visage angélique, leurs bouches tellement proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre.

/ Suis-je toujours ta prisonnière ? demanda t-elle, alors qu'elle déposait un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de son amant.

/ Tu es mon invitée… répondit-il simplement alors qu'il répondait au baiser.

/ Dans le monde moldu, les invités partent quand ils veulent, continua t-elle avec un sourire.

/ Alors tu devrais partir…

Un ange passa et elle l'embrassa fiévreusement.

/ Pourrais-tu vraiment quitter tout ça ? demanda t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

/ Quand tout ceci aura une fin ? Tant de questions qui restent sans réponses mon amour…

**FIN**

-----------

**Réponses Aux Reviews **

Severia Dousbrune : Merci pour la review ! Bcp de personnes m'ont dit qu'il y aurait matière à fic et je m'y engagerais bien, mais j'ai en déjà bcp trop sur le feu pour me le permettre ! LoL ! J'espère que cet OS t'a tout autant plu.

Dragonia : J'aimerais bcp t'ajouter à mes contacts msn, mais ton adresse n'est pas complète. En ce qui concerne ce qui faisait ça à Hermione, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, je considérais simplement ça comme une force, mais tu peux très bien mettre autre chose derrière comme Voldemort…

Coralie Mc Lunday : Merci bcp pour la review, je suis contente que cet OS t'ai plu. En ce qui concerne msn, oui j'ai. Mon adresse c'est .

Laure1 : Merci bcp pour la review, j'espère que cet OS t'a également plu.

Sely : Ahhhhh, je suis trop heureuse ! Merci, merci merci pour ce que tu m'as marqué, je suis vraiment très touchée. J'attends avec impatience le 7ème chapitre de ta fic et j'espère que cet OS t'a plu.

Vengeresse : Merci pour la review qui m'a fait très plaisir. En ce qui concerne ma fic Sirius/Hermione, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : dslée. Je bloque totalement sur une scène et ça m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Il va falloir un peu plus de patience. J'en suis dslée.

Sammy297 : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Kloona : Moi perso, je préfère Draco un peu méchant mais là j'ai eu envie de changer ! Ici il est un peu entre les deux ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !

Sarah Lily Potter : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Shetane : J'adore l'exorciste et ça m'a un peu inspiré, c'est vrai !

Virginie1 : Merci pour la review ! Le titre s'explique parce que j'écoutais l'album Polaroïd et Pornographie d'Aqme et que j'aimais bien le côté d'associer la pornographie à qqch. C'est un peu provocant. Et rouge parce que c'est la couleur des passion !

Callista: Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Elissia : Tu as fait une parfaite description de ce que je tente de faire par ce que j'écris ! Ce me touche vraiment, ça montre que le message passe bien. Quant au titre c'est parce que j'écoutais l'album Polaroïd et Pornographie d'Aqme et que j'aimais bien le côté d'associer la pornographie à qqch. C'est un peu provocant. Et rouge parce que c'est la couleur des passion. Cela que j'avais déjà dit ds une réponse au dessus ! LoL !

Kam-livy : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Jun Rogue : Merci pour les reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, ça m'est sorti de la tête ! Bien sur que cela ne me dérange pas même si je te donne ma réponse un peu trop tard. Je ne comprends pas pkoi tu me pose la question ! LoL ! J'ai hâte de lire ça !

Teddyjes : Merci bcp pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Kaorulabelle : Ce qui se passe après, je le laisse à l'imagination de mes lecteurs !

Lili : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Gobelin : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de commencer une autre fic, mais un jour pkoi pas ! Merci pour la review.

Stephanie : Non, ce n'est pas un flash-back. Pornographie Rouge est un reccueil de One-shot qui n'ont rien à avoir les uns avec les autres ! LoL ! Je comprends que tu n'as pas du tout comprendre !

Johanna : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Lily Malfoy : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Nini654 : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Helfi malfoy : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu. Il est vrai que ce one-shot était plus soft mais ça dépend de ce que je veux faire passer ! Là c'est un peu plus chaud déjà !

Isis : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Black Leeloo : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

KoCoNuT : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Malicia56 : Les crises c'est une force qui possède Hermione ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car je n'ai pas pensé plus que ça ! LoL !

diabella : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Langedesenfers : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Lalabelle: Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

U.$.Hermy : Oui je reprends la fic de Jess, mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment le tps de m'y mettre en ce moment ! LoL ! J'ai déjà 3 fics, ça fait bcp !

Elliotnaiss : Merci pour la review. J'espère que ce one-shot t'a plu.

Amy Malfoy1 : Merci bcp pour tes compliments ! Ils me font très plaisir ! J'espère que ce OS t'a plu !

littlething : Tes compliments me touchent bcp et c'est exactement cette vision que je veux faire passer ! Merci bcp !

Aria : Merci bcp pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce OS t'a plu.

Pour finir un grand grand merci à : Mél, taz, vicky-j, love-pingo, lo hana ni, lunder, Miss Alexandra Malfoy, lou biloute, malfoyhermy et enfin sarouchka qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce OS et la gentillesse de reviewer ! Merci bcp pour les gentilles choses que vous m'écrivez !


	5. Un Soir Au Coin Du Feu

**N****ote D'Auteur **

****

Me revoilà dans un temps record ! Un tout petit OS avec principalement qu'une scène de sexe, mais ça me trottait dans la tête.

Donc, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je remercie tout ceux qui ont rewiewé (j'ai atteint les 100 reviews je suis trop contente !).

Je ne répond pas pas aux reviews cette fois car je ne poste pas de chez moi et donc je n'ai pas le temps mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'en ont envoyé. Je reprendrais les réponses personnelles au review dès le prochain OS. C'est qqch qui me tient à cœur et je ne suis pas très contente de devoir m'en passer cette fois…

Ah oui, autre chose, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont divertit et m'ont fait rire quand elles m'ont envoyé des reviews en me demandant si je ne m'étais pas inspirée de Troie pour l'écrire ! Je vous remercie, vous prenez bien soin de moi en me faisant rire !

Je signale au passage que mes longues notes d'auteur ennuyeuses ne sont pas là que pour faire joli mais aussi pour être lues ! LoL !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

-----------

**Pornographie Rouge**

****

**Un Soir Au Coin Du Feu**

****

Hermione était assise sur le grand canapé de la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef, plongée dans un roman moldu qu'elle lisait avec avidité. Elle avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée, elle avait disposée des bougies partout autour d'elle, créant une ambiance presque romantique si elle n'avait pas été toute seule dans cette pièce.

Elle avait attendu ce soir tous les jours de la semaine et enfin il était arrivé. Sa soirée de détente, sa soirée pour elle. Malefoy qui, à son grand désespoir, avait été nommé Préfet en Chef, était à son entraînement nocturne de Quidditch comme tout les vendredis soirs. Elle avait tout prévu pour ne pas être dérangée.

Elle était donc seule avec son ambiance chaleureuse et son livre pour toute la soirée. Une soirée comme elle les aimait. Elle avait mis son pyjama le plus confortable et s'était installée, plutôt, allongée sur le canapé le plus confortable. Elle profitait de son moment de détente.

Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci fut de courte durée et son ambiance relaxante s'écroula d'un coup quand Malefoy pénétra avec fracas dans la Salle Commune, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Draco sembla soudain prendre conscience de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la Salle Commune. Il s'arrêta net et vit Granger allongée sur _son_ canapé préféré, un bouquin (comme c'est étonnant !) entre les mains, vêtue de son horrible pyjama rose, la lumière des bougies et du feu dans l'âtre jouant sur son visage surpris.

Il eut un sourire suffisant quand il réalisa qu'il venait de la déranger, pas que ça lui fasse grand-chose mais il adorait le simple fait de l'insupporter.

- Je te dérange peut être, Granger ? demanda t-il avec sarcasme, un petit sourire arrogant se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, nom de Dieu ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir un entraînement de Quidditch ? cracha t-elle, furieuse qu'il ait découvert son secret.

Voilà, maintenant sa petite soirée de rêve était gâchée par la faute de ce connard de Malefoy. Elle pouvait être sûre qu'il s'arrangerait pour être là tout les vendredis soirs histoire de lui gâcher un peu plus la vie.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'informais autant sur mon emploi du temps, Granger ! Il t'aurait suffit de demander, ajouta t-il, une lueur perverse dans ses prunelles de glace.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus d'elle, passant sa main au dessus des bougies comme pour ressentir leur chaleur.

- Sympa l'ambiance Granger… Tu attends ton crétin de rouquin ? Tu préfères les bougies et le satin quand il te saute ? ajouta t-il alors qu'il sentait la fureur émaner d'elle.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il savait que Granger n'attendait personne et surtout pas cet abruti de Weasley. Ils sortaient ensemble, mais elle ne le laisserait jamais rien faire avec elle.

Elle était bien trop prude. La Reine des Vierges comme tout Poudlard l'appelait.

Il suffisait de regarder à cette pièce pour savoir : des bougies, un feu, il ne manquerait plus que les pétales de roses sur le lit et la petite musique pour faire le tableau de la parfaite nunuche qui «se sent prête» à sauter le grand pas du sexe. Que des conneries oui !

Pour Draco Malefoy, ce n'était pas question d'être prête ou pas, c'était juste question de trouver le bon moment. Les filles n'attendent que ça ! Elles se cachent derrière leurs histoires de sentir prête ou pas parce qu'elles se sentent honteuses d'avoir envie qu'un mec les baise.

Toutes les filles étaient pareilles… Même Granger, il en était convaincu, derrière ses apparences de petite fille sage, n'attendait que de se faire sauter…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? arriva t-elle à articuler, sa mâchoire crispée par la colère.

- L'entraînement a été annulé si tu veux tout savoir Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout ! Mais toi, dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hermione nota qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, elle n'avait jamais considéré Malefoy comme potentiellement dangereux, mais là… Elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité…

- Une ambiance bien romantique pour quelqu'un qui est toute seule… Tu ne trouves pas, Granger ?

- Ca me relaxe si tu veux tout savoir ! Et j'y arrivais parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que tu débarques et que tu fiches tout en l'air ! Alors maintenant, tu seras gentil, tu vas dans ta chambre et tu y restes !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Granger ! Surtout pas de toi ! Et cette salle est commune, ce qui signifie qu'elle appartient autant à moi qu'à toi, Granger ! Mais je pensais qu'avec ton intelligence hors du commun tu le savais déjà…

- Ferme la, Malefoy ! J'ai juste envie d'une soirée tranquille !

Un sourire apparut sur son visage… Cette conversation allait être amusante.

- Je comprends… Etre tout les jours assaillie sexuellement par Weasley doit être très traumatisant, surtout pour la Reine des Vierges.

Draco sut qu'il avait touché en plein dans le mile quand il vit que ses yeux commençaient à briller.

Hermione, de son côté, essaya de ravaler ses sanglots. Elle détestait ce surnom. C'était si humiliant… Elle reprit sa contenance et fixa Malefoy qui était à peine à 50 centimètres d'elle.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy ! Je préfère être la Reine des Vierges plutôt que la Reine des Putes ! Enfin, tu dois t'y connaître un peu dans ce rayon… Tu sors avec Pansy après tout…

Les yeux de Malefoy leur lancèrent des éclairs… Comment osait elle cette sale petite Sang de Bourbe…

- Le Journal de l'amour d'Anaïs Nîn, lut-il sur la couverture de son livre. Curieux choix pour quelqu'un qui préfère être la Reine des Vierges…

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle adorait Anaïs Nîn et tout ses écrits. Elle adorait être baladée au fil des pages dans différentes histoires d'amour, différentes histoires de sexe. Récit de vie d'une femme qui n'aspirait pas à vivre « dans un monde ordinaire comme une femme ordinaire». Une femme libertine, une femme qui aimait le plaisir…et le sexe…

Hermione avait 17 ans, elle n'y connaissait rien aux histoires d'amour. Elle n'y connaissait rien au sexe. Elle avait lu tant de chose dans ce Journal de l'amour, tant de choses qu'elle faisait aux hommes, tant de choses dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Tant de choses qui semblaient si agréables et qu'elle ne connaissait pas…qui lui donnaient envie…

Mais ça… Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Malefoy. Sa réputation parlait pour lui.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et que Malefoy la fixait, amusé.

- On ne trouve rien à redire Granger ?

- J'aime cet auteur… Rien de plus. J'aime la façon qu'elle a de décrire les…sentiments amoureux, expliqua t-elle la voix chevrotante.

- La façon qu'elle a de décrire les pratiques sexuelles plutôt ! Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose Granger ! asséna t-il comme un coup de poignard.

Il regarda Granger. Il la vit frissonner. Cette idiote se gavait de littérature érotique pour combler ses envies… Enfin, au moins elle avait choisit un bon bouquin…

- Je sais que tu as envie d'apprendre Granger… Laisse toi faire…

Apprendre ? Apprendre quoi ? Certainement pas ce qu'elle pensait… Se laisser faire à quoi ? Jamais Malefoy ne s'abaisserait à…

Elle n'eut le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, les lèvres chaudes et humides de Malefoy venaient de se presser violemment contre les siennes. Il s'allongea sur elle et passa lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Granger, la suçotant avec sensualité.

Prise de cours, il remarqua qu'elle se laissait faire, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Elle avait toujours le livre et il se pressait durement et douloureusement contre son torse. Il passa sa main entre leurs deux corps, lui enleva le bouquin des mains et le jeta dans le feu.

Hermione se détacha de lui avec colère.

- Mon livre ! Tu as jeté mon livre au feu ! Espèce de…

Encore une fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Malefoy attaquait de nouveau sa bouche avec la sienne, de façon très agréable il fallait lui concéder.

Hermione ne pouvait plus penser, ne voulait même plus penser tellement c'était agréable. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait des crampes dans son ventre et sa respiration s'accélérait nettement… Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça quand Ron l'embrassait… Jamais…

Elle réussit néanmoins à le faire une seconde fois, le souffle haletant.

- Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis avec Ron, je l'aime et je…, commença t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Draco.

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même Granger ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'aimes pas cet idiot de rouquin ! Tu es avec lui par dépit… Tu as autant envie que moi de faire l'amour, je peux le sentir…

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose, mais la main de Malefoy glissa sur ses lèvres de façon très érotique avant de descendre doucement dans son cou avant se poser sur sa poitrine. Cela la fit taire tout de suite.

- Si j'avais su que c'était le seul moyen de te faire taire Granger, je l'aurais utilisé plus tôt !

- Va te faire fou…

Les mots d'Hermione s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il caressait avec habilité un de ses seins, taquinant doucement le mamelon de ses doigts à travers son pyjama.

- Je peux le sentir que tu as envie de moi, Granger…

Draco passa langoureusement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'il continuait à la faire gémir en la caressant de ses doigts.

- Les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent…Je le sens palpiter sous mes doigts…

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, en train de se faire peloter par Draco Malefoy, qu'elle était censée haïr. Elle n'était pas censée gémir sous ses expertes caresses. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, chaque fois qu'il passait ses doigts sur sa poitrine, elle sentait son cœur et sa tête décoller. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de soupirer et de gémir, c'était…presque naturel, instinctif… Et en plus, il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des choses qui sonnaient tellement érotiques à ses oreilles…

Draco descendit sa langue doucement, passant dans son cou, la faisant retenir sa respiration de plaisir. Il déboutonna lentement la chemise de son pyjama et il fut face à ses deux globes de chair. Elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge. Granger était mince, très mince. Elle avait la taille très fine, un ventre très plat et très peu de poitrine. Pas du tout le style plantureux, pourtant il se sentait attiré par cette poitrine qui n'attendait que sa bouche…

Draco passa sa main sur ses seins nus et Hermione sentit le plaisir s'incruster plus violemment dans son bas ventre et la gêne sur ses joues rougissantes. Draco posa sa bouche sur un de ses seins, tournant et re-tournant sa langue chaude et humide autour de son mamelon.

- Je sens ton cœur palpiter contre ma bouche… Ne sois pas embarrassée, Granger dit-il entre deux baisers humides sur sa poitrine, semblant prendre conscience de la rougeur honteuse qui s'était installé sur son visage.

Draco refit son chemin vers sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec ardeur avant de glisser violemment sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa pendant plusieurs secondes, sa langue cherchant la sienne avec désir.

Il passa sa main sur sa poitrine avant de la laisser glisser lascivement vers le sud. Il effleura son ventre avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de son bas de pyjama.

Hermione retint sa respiration d'appréhension et soupira profondément alors qu'il planta sa main contre le coton de sa culotte.

- Je sens que tu es humide, Granger… Je peux sentir ton excitation… Tu as envie que je te fasse l'amour Granger !

- Je…essaya t-elle d'articuler entre deux gémissements alors que la main de Draco se faisait plus aventureuse et s'était glissée dans sa culotte.

Hermione sentit qu'il la caressait avec ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais laissé un garçon aller aussi loin avec elle, mais Malefoy avait une espèce de confiance en lui dans ce qu'il lui faisait que ça lui donnait confiance en elle aussi.

Elle sentit ses doigts glacés et recouverts de ses fluides taquiner l'entrée de son intimité alors qu'elle sentait une explosion de sensations inconnues dans son bas-ventre. Elle sentait un deuxième cœur pulser au niveau de son vagin et rien n'était aussi agréable.

- Tu aimes ça, Granger hein ? Tu aimes que je te touche comme ça ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas répondre, il venait d'enfoncer un doigt en elle. Elle cria de surprise, mais aussi de douleur. Personne n'avait jamais rien introduit en elle, elle ne s'était jamais masturbée.

Draco la sentit frémir autour de sa main et il l'entendit réfréner un cri de douleur.

- Tout va bien, détends toi Granger ! Laisse ton corps s'habituer à moi… Moins tu bouges pour le moment, plus c'est agréable… lui susurra t-il dans le creux de l'oreille alors qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser.

- Malefoy, je…je…crois qu'on devrait…bégaya t-elle

- Arrêter ? Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je ne pense pas Granger… Ne dis pas non alors que ton corps dit oui… Tu sais que tu en as envie, laisse toi faire…

Draco bougea doucement son doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et il entendit Hermione soupirer de plaisir. Il la sentit bouger autour de son doigt et il sentit son bassin cogner contre sa main. Il avait gagné ! Il embrassa ses lèvres langoureusement, lui faisant l'amour en un baiser alors que son doigt allait et venait en elle, la faisant gémir son nom.

Hermione sentait une explosion monter en elle alors que la friction s'accentuait. Elle accrocha ses mains au dos de Draco, pour le sentir plus près d'elle, encore plus près. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ne faire qu'un…

Draco sentit Hermione déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Elle prenait l'initiative, c'était un bon début pour la Reine des Vierges qui s'arquait et gémissait sous ses caresses depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il retira son doigt de son intimité et il l'aida à enlever sa chemise alors qu'elle le regardait abasourdie. Il eu un sourire amusé et arrogant.

- Tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu Granger ?

Il eut à peine prononcé ses paroles qu'il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il devait être le seul homme presque nu qu'elle ait vu.

- Touche moi Granger…

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais il prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et embrassa chacun de ses doigts dans un acte d'une sensualité infinie alors qu'il suçotait avec plus d'attention son majeur.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux les lèvres, la bouche, la langue de Malefoy qui faisait presque l'amour à ses doigts. Elle était nue et frémissante sous lui et elle avait envie de plus, elle se sentait honteuse…humiliée.

Draco embrassa ses lèvres avec fièvre et posa sa main sur son torse. Hermione sentit qu'il avait la peau chaude et qu'une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son abdomen. Elle passa sa main sur ses pectoraux et elle l'entendit soupirer d'aise. Elle caressa plus bas, suivant la fine ligne de poils blonds foncé qui semblait indiquer le chemin à ses doigts.

Elle n'osait pas aller plus bas, de peur de ce qu'elle allait rencontrer.

Draco la regarda, amusé. Il comprit qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin avec son corps, du moins pour le moment.

Il la réinstalla plus confortablement sur le canapé et embrassa longuement ses lèvres. Alors qu'il insinuait sa langue dans sa bouche dans un langoureux soupir, il fit descendre son bas de pyjama à ses chevilles. Il se détacha d'Hermione et la fixa du regard.

Il allait faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger, la Reine des Vierges. Il ne pouvait pas y croire… Mais il en avait tellement envie…

- Malefoy, je…

- Tais toi, Granger ! J'en ai pas fini avec ton corps.

Il la vit se cacher la poitrine avec ses mains. Un geste futile. Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher qu'il n'avait déjà vu et sans être magnifique, il la trouvait fascinante. Un mélange d'innocence, de pureté, de candeur.

Il embrassa ses seins puis son nombril et il lécha doucement entre l'élastique de sa culotte.

Hermione ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Elle sentait une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans son ventre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait avec toutes ces sensations combinées : la bouche de Malefoy, ses mains, son odeur… C'était enivrant.

Draco fit descendre sa culotte le long de ses jambes et s'en débarrassa en même temps que son bas de pyjama. Il releva la tête et il vit la rougeur s'insinuer sur son visage. Elle était gênée, embarrassée… Il adorait ça !

- Remonte tes jambes Granger !

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu…

- Tais toi ! Laisse moi faire et obéis ! Remonte tes jambes !

Elle s'exécuta et remonta ses jambes. Il embrassa ses genoux avant d'insinuer une main entre ceux-ci et de les écarter doucement.

Hermione le regarda anxieusement ! Mais qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Il n'avait même pas enlevé son pantalon ?

Il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et planta sa tête entre elles. Hermione se souleva un peu et le regarda. Elle voyait la tête de Malefoy entre ses cuisses, et elle trouvait ça excitant.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Hermione se sentait embarrassée comme jamais. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu d'aussi près. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui se trouvait là en détail et c'était son propre corps.

- Malefoy, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Draco la regarda. Elle était très belle, la sueur perlant sur son corps, la rougeur de ses joues.

- Granger, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu ça dans un de tes bouquins ? demanda t-il amusé.

- Lu quoi ?

La réalisation frappa Malefoy. Elle ne savait même pas que _ça _existait. Elle était beaucoup plus innocente qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Il ne répondit rien et embrassa doucement l'entrée de son vagin. Hermione sursauta de surprise et soupira. Elle sentait sa respiration contre sa partie la plus intime.

- Malefoy ! Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu…

Elle s'arrêta net, elle avait sentit sa langue frotter doucement contre ses lèvres vaginales et remonter lascivement vers ce qu'elle comprit être son clitoris quand elle gémit sans même qu'elle le contrôle.

Nan, il fallait qu'elle l'arrête, il n'allait pas… Ce n'était pas propre… Ca ne se faisait pas…

- Malefoy, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'indigna t-elle

Draco eut un sourire amusé et Hermione le sentit contre son intimité. Il s'arrêta et releva la tête vers elle. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre, qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de ses fesses et qu'elle accroche ses mains à son cou de plaisir.

- L'endroit le plus sale du corps, c'est la bouche Granger ! Et j'ai envie de te faire plein de choses avec la mienne !

- Mais…il y a des…des…

- Liquides ? proposa t-il amusé de ses réactions enfantines.

- Oui, murmura t-elle, gênée.

- Et c'est normal Granger ! J'ai hâte de te goûter à cet endroit.

- Mais…non ! Tu ne vas pas…avaler…_ça _!

- Tais toi Granger ! Tu vas bientôt avoir ton premier orgasme.

Hermione allait répliquer mais elle put rien faire sortir de sa bouche alors que celle de Malefoy s'activait à la faire gémir.

Quand elle y pensait… C'était à la fois dégoûtant et tellement plaisant. Elle sentait sa langue s'insinuer dans son intimité, tourner quelques instants avant de remonter sur son clitoris.

Il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, puis l'enfonça doucement dans son intimité. Il la sentit sursauter et jurer contre tous les dieux. Il monta doucement sa langue vers son clitoris qu'il découvrit à l'aide de deux doigts et le lécha doucement

Il y était depuis un bon moment quand il la sentit se contracter contre sa langue. Il l'entendait gémir plus fort qu'avant et soupirer bruyamment.

- Draco, je…je…ahhhh, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je…je…

Il ne répondit rien et se fixa sur son clitoris, sentant les fluides couler le long de son menton. Il lécha, suçota et mordilla et dans un dernier mouvement de langue, il sentit une onde passer en elle et elle émit un cri étouffé.

Il lécha tout les liquides et remonta en l'embrassant doucement, savourant sa saveur musquée et amère. Il remonta sa bouche et embrassa son ventre avant de remonter vers son visage où il embrassa son front. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il caressait son ventre de son autre main.

Il la regarda, elle était luisante de sueur et haletante. Il sentait les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il avait envie d'elle…encore !

- Draco…Je…J'ai… commença t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées.

- Oui, tu viens d'avoir ton premier orgasme, Granger.

Il eut un sourire et elle se lova contre lui, cherchant sa bouche avec la sienne. Il l'embrassa avec envie et il s'allongea sur elle.

- J'ai envie de toi, Granger…

Hermione ne répondit rien, au point où elle en était maintenant… Elle passa ses mains entre leurs deux corps alors que Draco continuait de l'embrasser. Elle posa ses mains sur sa boucle de ceinture et la défit adroitement. Elle eut un peu plus de mal avec les boutons et la fermeture mais elle en vint à bout et elle extirpa Draco de son pantalon alors qu'un sourire arrogant se glissait sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas…enfin…comment on fait…

Draco la fixa et prit son poignet qu'il amena dans son caleçon. Elle sentit de la peau chaude et douce, très douce ce qui la surprit. Elle ne pensait pas que la peau du sexe masculin puisse être aussi douce et satinée.

Il enroula sa main autour de son sexe et lui intima un mouvement. Il enleva sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa main libre alors qu'elle commençait des mouvements de va et vient sur son sexe.

Malefoy était en érection, elle n'avait jamais vu ou sentit un garçon en érection. C'était très impressionnant et dur aussi. Elle était très intriguée et ne connaissait pas aussi bien le corps masculin que Draco connaissait le féminin. Elle ne savait pas si il aimait.

Draco soupirait doucement alors que la main d'Hermione devenait plus confiante autour de son sexe. Elle était maladroite mais il adorait ce qu'elle lui faisait. Il fit glisser son caleçon et il se retrouva nu à son tour.

Il l'embrassa doucement alors qu'elle était sur lui, en train de le caresser avec douceur. Il la fit rouler sur le côté et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Arrête…soupira t-il

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu ne le fais pas mal, mais je n'arriverais pas à tenir plus longtemps si tu continues ça…

Draco s'allongea sur elle et il sentit son sexe chaud pressé contre le sien. Ca le rendait fou.

Il passa sa main entre ses cuisses et la caressa lascivement, la faisant gémir à nouveau.

- Tu as envie que je te fasse l'amour Granger ? lui murmura t-il, sa bouche près de son oreille.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et elle arqua son bassin contre le sien.

Hermione se sentait honteuse, elle n'avait jamais eu tellement envie qu'il s'enfonce au plus profond d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça allait lui faire, mais elle espérait que ça allait apaiser la brûlure qu'elle ressentait d'être «remplie».

Il écarta ses cuisses et il s'installa entre elles.

- Putain, je suis en train de sauter Granger, la Reine des Vierges ! asséna t-il, ébahi de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

- Et moi je me fais baiser avec le mec qui s'est tapé la moitié de Poudlard, Malefoy !

Draco fut surpris de sa vulgarité, à part pour l'insulter, il n'avait jamais entendu Granger jurer.

- Tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche, Granger ? Ce n'est pas très poli ce que tu dis !

- Je ne préfère même pas penser que tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche après ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il s'enfonça en elle entièrement. Elle serra les dents et il la regarda. Il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il intimait un mouvement de bassin.

- Tu n'as pas mal Granger ?

- C'est supportable…Merci de t'en inquiéter Malefoy !

- Vas pas te faire des idées ! Enroule tes jambes autour de ma taille.

Elle s'exécuta et le sentit aller plus profondément en elle. Elle soupira. Elle avait mal, mais c'était supportable et elle sentait le plaisir qui recommençait à s'insinuer en elle.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors que Malefoy faisait de lents et lascifs mouvements en elle, qui la rendait folle.

Draco la prit soudain par les fesses et la porta dans la pièce. Il la plaqua contre un mur.

- Qu'est ce tu fous Malefoy ?

- J'ai envie de te sauter contre un mur !

- Vas y plus fort Malefoy !

Draco la regarda surprise et passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour mieux la supporter.

Plus fort ? La vierge et innocente Granger ne l'était peut être pas tant que ça !

Avec un sourire, il la plaqua contre le mur et entra en elle avec plus de violence. Le mur en tremblait. Il entendait le bruit de leurs peaux claquer l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il la prenait et la cognait contre le mur à chacune de ses pénétrations. Il savait qu'elle allait avoir des bleus demain matin.

Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassa. Il l'entendit murmurer qu'elle allait jouir et c'est ce qu'elle fit en un dernier et puissant coup de rein.

Après quelques va et vient supplémentaires, Draco se libéra en elle et ils s'écroulèrent contre le mur.

Draco la porta et l'allongea sur le canapé ou il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Weasley te baisera jamais aussi bien Granger !

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle avait besoin de tendresse, pas de vulgarité. Elle posa sa bouche contre celle de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le sommeil vint les prendre et ils s'endormirent tout deux.

-----------

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle sentit un corps chaud et nu pressé contre le sien par manque de place. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en un éclair.

Malefoy… Elle avait fait l'amour avec Malefoy. Il lui avait pris sa virginité qu'elle réservait à Ron, qu'elle aimait…enfin, elle n'en était plus trop sure…

Draco la sentit bouger et émergea de son sommeil. Il avait baisé Granger…

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment en silence et Hermione se leva et ramassa ses habits éparpillés sur le sol.

- Granger, commença Draco

- Malefoy, je ne dis rien à personne sur ce qu'il s'est passé et tu ne dis rien à personne, d'accord ?

Draco était abasourdi ! Elle voulait retourner avec ce crétin de Weasley ? Après avoir couché avec lui ?

- Granger, je t'interdis de revoir Weasley ! C'est bien compris ?

Draco ne croyait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il n'était certainement pas amoureux de Granger et il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle. Mais il la voulait, elle, et à lui seule. A personne d'autre.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je ne suis pas une chose dont tu peux disposer à ta guise !

- Tu es à moi Granger ! Depuis que j'ai posé la main sur toi, tu es à moi. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher, de t'embrasser à part moi !

Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de la possession. C'était du marquage de territoire.

- Je ne veux pas d'une histoire de sexe Malefoy ! Je veux une histoire d'amour !

Draco la regarda et s'approcha d'elle. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage mais elle l'esquiva et lui tourna le dos. Il soupira et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Granger…

Draco enlaça sa taille de ses bras et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et soupira. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa lascivement.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Granger…

**FIN**


	6. Dirty Little Secrets

**N****ote D'Auteur **

Re-moi ! Et oui, en ce moment, j'ai bcp de temps et plein d'idée alors je poste plutôt vite !

Bon, pour une fois, rien à ajouter Les réponses au reviews sont à la fin du chapitre.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur tps pour me donner leur avis, ça me fait tjs aussi plaisir !

Le prochain OS arrivera sous peu…Les idées fourmillent

Le titre de cet OS vient de la chanson éponyme de The All American Reject. Je vous la conseille !

-----------

**Pornographie Rouge**

**Dirty Little Secrets**

C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle. Elle, si sérieuse, si consciencieuse. Elle était tout sauf bête, tout sauf tête en l'air. Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Sa plus grande peur d'adolescente était devenue réalité et ce sentiment dérangeant s'insinuait lentement tel un venin dans son corps et dans son esprit.

Comment pouvait-on être si terrifiée, si triste mais en même temps si euphorique. C'était une magnifique nouvelle, mais porteuse de tellement de soucis à venir.

Hermione sortit en hâte de la salle de bain et se précipita jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Elle avait besoin d'en parler et une seule semblait désignée…

- Blaise, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Granger, l'unique amour de ma vie. Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda t-il, amusé.

- Tu dois m'aider…

- Ecoute, je sais que vous vous êtes encore disputés… commença Blaise

- Il te la dit ? coupa la voix peu surprise d'Hermione.

- Tu sais bien que oui…

Hermione ne répondit rien et baissa la tête, un peu triste.

- Et je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas trop mal depuis que Voldemort a été vaincu mais je ne vais pas me mêler une fois de plus de vos histoires, continua Blaise. La dernière fois, Draco a failli me péter le nez parce qu'il a cru qu'on couchait ensemble !

Hermione eut un sourire alors que ce souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Elle avait juste essayé de rendre Malefoy jaloux après une de leur nombreuse dispute et ça avait marché… Tellement marché que Malefoy s'était montré un peu violent à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

- Blaise, ça n'a rien à voir avec la dispute…C'est autre chose, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Eclaire moi de tes lumières Granger ! Mais je te préviens, si c'est un de tes plans jalousie, demande à quelqu'un d'autre ! s'amusa t-il alors qu'il sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait Granger.

- Je suis enceinte Blaise, asséna t-elle de but en blanc.

Blaise s'affala sur le canapé sous le choc. Granger, enceinte ?

Il la vit s'écrouler à ses côtés, la tête dans les mains, les larmes sillonnant son visage.

- On a toujours pris nos précautions pourtant ! rigola Blaise, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle le tapa doucement derrière la tête.

- Idiot… Je suis enceinte de Malefoy et tu le sais bien…

- C'est marrant qu'après presque 1 an de relation, tu l'appelles encore par son nom de famille. Ca doit encore être un de vos trucs fantasmes bizarres…

- Ne change pas de sujet et je te signale que tu m'appelles Granger et qu'on s'est connu avant que je sorte avec Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

- Je ne suis pas sur que c'est à moi que tu devrais en parler. Pourquoi pas à Ginny ?

- Non, c'est toi son meilleur ami. Tu penses qu'il va le prendre comment ?

- Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais annoncé ça…

Hermione ne répondit rien et essuya les larmes qui coulaient presque sans qu'elle le veuille.

- Je sais pas… Bon, je vais pas te faire des trucs de nana avec des « il t'aime, il comprendra » ou des « vous pourriez fonder une famille » parce que j'en sais rien du tout ! Continua Blaise. Mais il est vraiment mordu…

Il regarda Granger. Elle était effondrée. Ce truc avait dû la chambouler. Oui Voldemort avait été vaincu mais il n'en restait pas moins que les Malefoy était une des familles au sang le plus pur et qu'il venait de mettre enceinte une fille d'ascendance moldue. Bien sûr, ni lui, ni Draco n'y accordaient plus d'importance mais aux yeux d'une société encore fragilisée, ça allait faire un scandale pas possible. Surtout si elle le gardait.

- Hermione, tu veux faire quoi, toi ? lui demanda t-il enfin.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est confus. Je suis partagée. Je n'ai que 17 ans. Avoir un bébé à cet âge là c'est suicidaire et je ne sais même pas si Malefoy et moi ça va durer…

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus d'un an, le pire est déjà passé.

- J'en suis pas sûre. On se dispute presque toutes les semaines !

- Et vous vous réconciliez à chaque fois. Il a un caractère de cochon et toi, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est normal que ça fasse clash…

- Blaise…Ce qui me fait peur c'est que je crois que j'ai envie de ce bébé. Je veux dire, aussi con que ça sonne, c'est le fruit de notre amour avec Malefoy.

- T'as raison, ça sonne con…

Hermione le regarda et elle sourit. Heureusement qu'il était là…

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller le voir. Tu lui en parles et vous prenez cette décision à deux. C'est la meilleure solution. En plus, il va pas apprécier que tu m'en ai parlé avant lui. C'est quand même le premier concerné.

Hermione continua à le fixer puis se leva. Blaise avait raison. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Elle avait affronté Malefoy dans de nombreuses situations bien pires et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

Elle lissa les plis de sa jupe et remarqua que Blaise s'était levé lui aussi. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il lui faisait tellement penser à Harry parfois…

Hermione s'approcha de Blaise et l'enlaça, refermant ses bras autour de son dos. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Merci d'être là, Blaise, lui murmura t-elle, la tête contre son torse.

- Allez, Hermione, tout va bien se passer.

- Tu m'as appelé Hermione, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Blaise n'eut rien le temps de répondre. Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune et il se tenait juste devant eux. Blaise n'aimait pas du tout la lueur dangereuse que Draco avait dans les yeux. C'était mauvais signe…

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? grinça t-il entre ses dents.

Hermione se défit vite de l'étreinte avec Blaise et se retourna, face à Draco.

- Ne commence pas… Il ne se passe rien, commença Hermione.

- Bien sur… Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Je te retrouve à chaque fois dans ses bras !

- Ne sois pas ridicule Dray ! Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça, ajouta Blaise.

- Tu l'as bien fait avant ! continua Draco, envahit par la colère et la jalousie.

- Une semaine Draco ! On est sortit une semaine ensemble ! C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour comprendre que j'étais attirée par toi ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis ce temps ! commença Hermione avec douceur.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco lui ressorte cet argument à chaque fois. Elle et Blaise était sortis ensemble pendant une semaine au début de la sixième année. Hermione s'était cependant vite rendu compte qu'elle était attirée par son meilleur ami.

- Et tu devrais savoir aussi que je suis très bien avec Ginny, dit Blaise, presque amusé de cette situation.

Hermione s'approcha de Draco avec tendresse et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle remarqua que Blaise s'éclipsait discrètement. Elle le remercia silencieusement pour ça.

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime… Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade où je suis censée te rassurer sur mes sentiments pour toi.

- J'aime pas te voir dans les bras d'un autre mec, tu le sais bien… dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas si j'adore ou si je déteste que tu sois possessif comme ça !

Il la sentit nicher sa tête contre son torse. Elle était tellement plus petite que lui. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête doucement. Il était amoureux d'elle. Tellement amoureux. Ce sentiment l'emmerdait profondément parce qu'il n'en ressortait que plus faible. Il suffisait qu'il arrive un truc à Grange pour qu'il pète un plomb. Il était facilement atteignable.

Il la sentit se rapprocher plus près de lui alors qu'ils restaient là, enlacés en silence, se réconciliant. Alors que son corps était pressé contre le sien, il remarqua que sa poitrine était plus arrondie contre son torse et ses hanches plus moelleuses sous ses mains.

Il se détacha de leur étreinte et s'assit sur le canapé, l'invitant à faire pareil.

- Dis moi Granger, tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ? la taquina t-il.

Il la vit rougir et baisser la tête.

- Ne sois pas gênée, je m'en fiche. Ca fait plus de toi à embrasser et puis je trouve ta poitrine arrondie très appétissante, continua t-il, les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il réalisait que sa poitrine était vraiment plus en chair.

- Draco, je…

Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Malefoy venaient de se poser sur les siennes en un tendre baiser. Alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé. Hermione passa ses mains autour du cou de Draco et elle le sentit qui remontait doucement le tissu de sa jupe sur ses cuisses, la caressant, l'effleurant avec amour.

Impossible de penser normalement quand il lui faisait ça. Quand il usait de ses mains, de sa bouche. Elle le sentit qui attaquait avec fièvre la peau de son cou alors que ses mains remontaient vers sa poitrine et la caressait, jouant avec ses tétons délicatement.

- Définitivement plus ronde…J'ai envie de les prendre dans ma bouche, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à descendre sa bouche lentement vers son chemisier.

- Doucement…J'ai mal, gémit doucement Hermione alors que ses mains se faisaient plus agressives.

Draco releva sa tête vers elle, un masque inquiet sur le visage.

- Mal ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? interrogea t-il alors qu'il se remettait en position assise.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Draco… Et je ne suis pas sûre que ça va te plaire…

Draco l'intima à parler d'un regard. Il restait toujours inquiet. Il eu soudain peur qu'elle le quitte. Merde, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

- Je…je sais pas comment dire ça, bégaya t-elle avec émotion.

- Ca concerne notre relation ? demanda t-il, impatient.

- En quelque sorte…

- En quelque sorte ? Par pitié Granger, des réponses claires ! s'énerva t-il alors sans raison apparente.

- Je…Je… C'est pas facile Draco ! Ne me crie pas dessus ! commença t-elle, mais elle se fendit en sanglots, les larmes parcourant alors librement ses joues.

- Hermione, ne pleure pas… Putain, je suis tellement amoureux de toi, s'il te plait ne pleure pas.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda. Il semblait embarrassé, gêné. Pourtant, elle l'avait bien entendu dire qu'il l'aimait. Draco n'était pas du tout du genre à étaler ses sentiments. Alors qu'elle avait tout de suite su qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de lui, Draco ne lui avait pratiquement jamais dit.

Il était un homme de mots, mais seulement de mots érotiques quand ils faisaient l'amour. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui faisait sentir chaque jour. Mais là… Elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

C'est ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Elle s'effondra en pleurs et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Je t'aime, Draco… Je t'aime tellement, lui murmura t-elle, la tête lovée dans son cou.

- Tu es sûre que tu as quelque chose à me dire et pas à me demander parce ce serait le bon moment, Granger, s'amusa t-il.

Il la sentit sourire dans son cou et elle le serra davantage contre elle. Elle picotait sa peau de baisers humides quand elle s'arrêta, d'un coup, d'un seul.

- Je suis enceinte Draco.

Rien à penser, rien à dire. Il ne pouvait plus. Draco avait l'esprit anesthésié. Il n'avait aucune réaction. Elle était toujours là, blottie dans ses bras et il sentait ses larmes silencieuses mouiller le tissu de sa chemise.

Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte.

Il répéta ce mot cent fois dans sa tête, le faisant sonner dans son esprit, lui donnant un sens. Lui donnant un futur. Se rendant compte de ce que cela voulait dire.

Un enfant, un bébé.

Dans neuf mois, ils auraient un bébé.

Enceinte. Hermione.

- Draco ? demanda t-elle finalement, se détachant avec regret de son étreinte.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Cent mille choses passaient dans sa tête. Le prénom, l'endroit où ils allaient vivre, un mariage, un bébé, un berceau, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

Hermione en train de lui dire je t'aime, Hermione allongée sous lui, le plaisir dessiné sur ses traits. Hermione en train de soupirer doucement son nom, encore et encore alors qu'il l'emmenait au paradis d'un coup de rein.

- Draco, s'il te plait, dis moi quelque chose, supplia Hermione.

- De…Depuis combien ? Enfin…Tu es enceinte de… Combien ? arriva t-il à articuler.

- 14 semaines. Le…Le délai est passé pour avorter, commença t-elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est…

- Avorter ? demanda t-il, presque furieux qu'elle ait osé imaginer cette possibilité.

- Heu, oui. Enfin, je comprendrais tu sais. On est jeune et puis, tu ne veux peut être pas…enfin avec moi…

- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

- Ce matin…

- C'était de ça que tu parlais avec Zabini, hein ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Draco l'interrompait déjà.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? Avant moi ? C'est mon enfant et tu lui en as parlé avant moi ?

Hermione vit la réflexion jouer dans ses prunelles glaciales. Elle comprit tout de suite où il venait en venir.

- Non, n'y pense même pas ! Je n'ai fait l'amour qu'avec toi. Je suis enceinte de toi. Ca m'écœure que tu aies pu, ne serait ce qu'imaginer que j'ai pu te tromper…

- Hermione, je… Je t'aime, tu le sais… Tu sais aussi que tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferais mais ne me demande pas de ne pas avoir peur de te perdre.

- Draco, je veux garder ce bébé.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il la regarda et Hermione comprit. Sans en dire plus, sans en faire plus. Elle su. Elle su que dans moins de neuf mois, elle donnerait naissance à un magnifique bébé aux cheveux argentés.

Elle l'embrassa doucement et soudain, il l'attrapa et la porta doucement à travers la pièce et dans les escaliers.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fatigues…

Hermione ne répondit rien et gloussa discrètement. Ce jour était définitivement le pire et le meilleur jour de sa vie.

- Ou tu m'emmènes comme ça ? demanda Hermione, d'un ton amusé.

- Dans la chambre, lui répondit-il, le regard concupiscent.

Hermione se laissa porter en silence. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la porte, que Malefoy eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir avec Hermione dans les bras.

Enfin à l'intérieur, Malefoy soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il referma la porte du pied et installa Hermione sur le premier lit qu'il vit.

Alors qu'Hermione s'installait plus confortablement dans le lit, elle vit Draco lancer un sort sur la porte.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la démarche féline et assurée. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et déboutonna un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Il l'enleva complément et se retrouva face à la poitrine d'Hermione, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Je suis un peu serrée dans mes soutiens-gorge, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle s'amusait de l'effet que ça avait sur lui.

Un peu serrée était un euphémisme. Sa poitrine allait faire craquer le soutien-gorge oui !

Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ses deux globes de chair et bien…très en chair.

- Si c'est ça la grossesse, je dis oui…

- Je vais m'arrondir de partout… Touche mon ventre, dit-elle en un sourire.

Elle guida ses mains et il sembla prendre conscience du léger arrondi qui s'y dessinait. Il connaissait tellement son corps qu'il le remarqua tout de suite et il se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi bête pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

Il caressa son ventre avec amour et posa sa bouche dessus en un millier de baisers papillons.

Elle soupira de plaisir et eut un halètement de surprise quand il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Alors qu'il entrait en elle, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses fesses. Il commençait ses va et vient et il ne cessa de la regarder alors qu'il allait et venait en elle.

Il l'aimait. Elle allait avoir son enfant.

Il n'y avait rein de plus à dire…

**FIN**

-----------

****

****

**Un Grand Merci À**

**Kritari** ; Lune Lupin ; **Laure1 **_(Tom Felton nu…miam…)_ ; La copine à Merry ;

Dragonia _(on le partage dans mon lit si tu veux )_ ;

**Caro** _(pour ma part, je pense que c'est à la fois très similaire notamment dans les dialogues et très différent contexte différent, caractère différent, réactions différentes etc…. Mais ce n'est que ma version des choses et le but était quand même de m'inspirer de cette scène, ce que j'ai fais, je pense.)_ ;

Doodaah ; **Feylie** _(j'ai adoré le mini-dialogue J'adore les Draco arrogants, c'est tellements sexy )_ ;

**Chari2** _(je suis très contente de t'avoir permis de connaître Anaïs Nîn, j'espère que tu aimeras ses écrits)_ ;

Lunder _(j'adore aussi les Draco possessifs…)_ ; **Marianne Malefoy** et Wendy Malfoy.

**Réponses Aux Reviews **

****

****

**Severia Dousbrune** : Aussi divers que les fantasmes ? Alors ça, c'est vraiment un compliment ! En ce qui concerne ma Sirius/Hermione, comme le chapitre 16 n'est pas encore écrit, je t'annonce quand même que la maman de Cassy chéry s'appellera donc Rabab .

Ensuite un ti conseil, la prochaine fois, ferme la chambre à clé LoL ! Je sais que moi, je hais être dérangée en plein milieu d'une lecture de lemon, ça me casse toute mon ambiance !

Bizoo

**Calimera** : Un grand merci pour tes deux reviews. Une fan d'Anaïs Nîn, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu sembles être quelqu'un de très cultivée surtout au niveau de la littérature. Je suis très admirative…

Si je t'ai demandé dans quelle Sorbonne tu te trouvais, c'est que j'ai failli aller à Paris IV On aurait pu se croiser En plus, à un moment, je voulais faire Science du Langage mais je suis trop attaché à l'Anglais

Bon, assez avec ma vie

**Ayuluna** : Mon très gros problème, c'est que j'ai envie de prendre chacun de mes OS et d'en faire une fic longue, mais je sais que je ne serais pas capable de les mener à terme alors je préfère autant les laisser en OS, mais peut être un jour, qui sait

**Isotope** : Bizarre ? Pourquoi bizarre ? LoL ! Comment tu interprètes ça toi ?

**Nanie** : Une petite explication J'ai trouvé très sympa d'explorer le côté prude qu'Hermione pourrait avoir. Dans les fics, on la voit soit en séductrice acharnée, soit en victime de l'obsession de Malefoy, soit en prude. J'avais déjà fait les deux autres, j'ai voulu essayer le 3ème. Et puis, j'aimais bien le côté innocent et naïf d'Hermione qui ne sait même pas ce que Draco va lui faire avec sa bouche

**Minuial** : Ma puce adorée avec qui on choque les gens dans le RER Bon, bon, peut être que je devrais d'appeler Lithinna maintenant ou je peux toujours utiliser Minuial ? A moins que tu préfères tout simplement Aurore ?

Bref, très contente de voir que tu as aimé. J'adore discuter avec toi des heures durant de fics, de couples, d'Harry Potter Peut être même que je ferais un recueil de OS Rogue/Hermione

Allez gros gros bisous et amuse toi bien avec les voisins d'en dessous et le petit blond cutie


	7. Les Petits Mensonges

**N****ote D'Auteur **

Un nouvel OS. Un peu moins enchaîné à l'univers HP. Je ne pense pas qu'il va plaire, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire !

En espérant avoir quand même de bonnes critiques. Surtout en l'absence de lemon ! LoL !

Pour mes autres lecteurs : le chapitre 17 de ma Sirius/Hermione n'est pas encore commencé.

Pour Ginny : Prologue pas encore écrit, désolée mon étoile… Merci de m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Pour Mathilde : Merci de me supporter tous les matins ! Merci d'y croire pour moi.

Pour Aurore : Merci de prendre le tps de penser à moi, de me lire alors qu'on se voit presque plus.

-----------

****

****

**Pornographie Rouge**

****

****

**Les Petits Mensonges**

****

On se raconte tous des mensonges. Des petits mensonges, des gros mensonges. Il y a des blancs mensonges, des mensonges noirs et des mensonges gris…

Le problème, c'est que, même si on sait que ce ne sont que des mensonges, on a envie d'y croire.

On se les répète tellement qu'on finit par y croire, _vraiment_ y croire.

Des mensonges pour se rassurer. Des mensonges pour ne pas pleurer. Pour ne pas sombrer.

Un mensonge. Un mot doux, une consonance si fluide, qui glisse sur la langue. L'arrondi des lèvres autour du « songe » final qui nous ferait presque sourire.

Si facile à dire, si dur à s'avouer.

Un mensonge. Un songe qui ment, qui nous fait mentir.

On se raconte tous des mensonges. Avant de s'endormir le soir. Quand le sommeil manque. Quand le sommeil vient, pour séparer un jour de l'autre. Pour s'apaiser, se rassurer, ne pas pleurer.

Des mensonges, rien que des mensonges.

J'ai mal… Mal à en crever… J'ai besoin de respirer, de m'évader. Besoin d'être aimée.

Des mensonges…

Il m'aime…

Il ne le pense pas…

Il ne voulait pas me faire du mal…

Je peux vivre sans lui…

Je suis forte…

Je ne vais pas pleurer…

Je n'y attache aucune importance…

Je le connais…

Je le déteste…

Je ne suis pas amoureuse…

Je ne suis pas dépendante…

Il n'aurait pas fait ça…

Je ne suis pas seule…

Je ne me raconte pas de mensonges…

La vérité c'est qu'il m'a quittée. Qu'il ne m'a jamais aimée. Qu'il m'a utilisée.

Et que je le sais.

Pourtant, je suis censée être intelligente. La plus intelligente. Mais l'intelligence ne sert à rien quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.

Car c'est bien ce qu'ils font. Ils s'en mêlent, m'emmêlent et s'emmêlent entre eux.

Les sentiments sont de l'autosuggestion. On se dit un jour : « Tiens, il m'a presque sourit ». Et puis, on se pose des questions, sans les poser vraiment. On cherche des réponses sans les demander, sans les chercher vraiment.

On suppose. On invente. On imagine. Le piège s'est déjà refermé.

Puis, un autre jour, on se retrouve pressée contre un mur avec ses lèvres emmêlées avec les siennes. Il s'en va. Et les questions recommencent.

Sauf que cette fois ci, on a envie d'y croire, on veut y croire à ce début de Tza Tza Tzu dans l'estomac. Il remonte lentement, tel un poison et s'insinue dans le cœur.

Un baiser est plus simple que le fait de faire l'amour. Du moins sur papier. Un baiser est compliqué. Un baiser est intime. Un baiser est la première preuve d'une relation, la première concrétisation de cette relation. Une première preuve d'un amour naissant. Un baiser capture le cœur, les sentiments. Le sexe capture le corps et ses réactions. Le sexe n'est que dans la continuité d'un baiser.

Un baiser est beaucoup plus important qu'il n'en a l'air. Un baiser soulève des questions et donnent des réponses. Un baiser n'est jamais rien. Un baiser signifie toujours quelque chose.

Il m'a embrassé. Avec violence, avec passion, avec fièvre, avec érotisme et désir.

Les autres filles veulent des relations passionnées et dans les livres ou les films, elles savent ce que leur amant ressent. Elles savent qu'il les aime vraiment. Elles ne se posent pas de questions.

Dans la réalité, c'est tout autre. Je me pose des questions. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime, s'il est amoureux. Peut-être que ça n'a même pas d'importance…

Un mensonge. Je sais que ça de l'importance parce que ça me tue petit à petit. Ca me ronge de l'intérieur.

Je le vois dans un couloir. Mon cœur s'accélère, cogne dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration se saccade, j'étouffe en sa présence.

Rien que de l'autosuggestion. Le corps se contrôle. L'esprit contrôle le corps, ses réactions physiques. Mais que faire quand l'esprit est contrôlé ?

Je ne suis tournée que vers lui. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Je me m'interroge que sur lui. Je sens son odeur sur moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue qui caresse la mienne, son corps collé contre le mien.

Je sais que je tiens à lui. Que j'ai envie qu'il y ait quelque chose. Qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose. Quelque chose de clair, de défini pour arrêter de me poser des questions.

Mais rien n'est jamais simple, clair et encore moins défini. Surtout avec lui. Je pourrais avoir une relation comme ça, l'autre le voudrait bien, je le sais. Mais lui…

Mais le simple, la sécurité et le clairement défini n'est jamais attirant et séducteur. Où serait le sadisme jeu de l'amour dans ces cas là ? L'amour aime l'interdit. L'interdit aime l'amour.

J'ai du mal à dormir. Je m'imagine avec lui. Je me dis : oui c'est possible et la seconde d'après : non, impossible. L'amour est dans l'hésitation.

Beaucoup n'aime pas cette hésitation. Bordel, je n'aime pas cette hésitation. Mais elle est agréable, protectrice…et destructrice. L'hésitation pour ne pas basculer d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Elle m'aide, me rassure. Tant que je suis dans cette hésitation, je ne choisis pas. Je ne choisis pas de le confronter, de lui demander. Je ne choisis pas de prendre le risque de me faire humilier.

Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, d'être sûre et je le sais.

Il est en train de m'embrasser, de me caresser. Je suis enfermée dans son étreinte, pressée contre lui. Ses bras sont fermés autour de ma taille. Ils m'enlacent, me protègent, me rassurent et j'y crois…

Ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses. Je sais ce qui va venir. Ses mains remontent ma jupe, ses mains s'insinuent en dessous.

Je sens ses mains sur ma culotte, sur moi. Sa bouche près de mon oreille me murmure de le regarder. Je lève les yeux.

Je rencontre les siens. A ce moment, je ne suis plus moi, et il n'est plus lui. Nous ne nous détestons plus. Je ne me pose plus de questions.

Il me regarde avec ce que je ressens être de la tendresse. Un mensonge. Du désir peut-être.

Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. C'est rapide. Je sais. Je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher et malgré tout ce que je pourrais me raconter, je sais que je n'ai aucune envie que de m'en empêcher.

Il me susurre que je suis belle. Un mensonge. Je sens ses mains qui s'insinuent dans ma culotte. Je le sens contre moi, contre mon intimité. Personne n'a jamais été jusque là avec moi… Il le sait et je sais qu'il sait.

Nos regards sont vissés l'un dans l'autre. Le marron contre le bleu. Je le sens qui insinue ses doigts en moi. Je soupire. J'aime ça. Il le sent et je le vois qui sourit. Je ferme les yeux de plaisir.

Je suis perdue, je le sais. Tout a basculé maintenant. Il le sait et il sait que je le sais aussi.

Il peut bien me haïr et m'utiliser, mais il sait qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer.

Et je l'accepte. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que tous mes professeurs se plaisent à le dire.

Je ferme les yeux. Je murmure son prénom dans un soupir de jouissance presque triste : Draco…

J'ai eu mon premier orgasme cette nuit là. Je suis prisonnière : de mes sens, de mes sentiments, de ce qu'il me fait.

Je le revois au détour d'un couloir. Il marche, la tête haute dans une démarche gracieuse et aristocratique. Je sens ses yeux se posés sur moi. Nos regards se rencontrent enfin, mon cœur bat la chamade. Il m'adresse un sourire et me dépasse.

Une nuit, il se glisse dans ma chambre, puis dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas encore endormie. Je le sens qui m'enlace, ses mains se posent sur mon ventre.

Il sait que je suis réveillée. Il me dit qu'il a besoin de moi à ses côtés. Je le crois, je veux y croire. Je ne lui réponds rien.

J'en ai trop envie. La chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps alors qu'il commence à remonter ses mains vers ma poitrine. Je me retourne et lui fait face. Je l'embrasse. Avec passion. Avec amour.

Il dira que j'ai fait le premier pas. C'est vrai. Il continue à m'embrasser. Il a plus d'expérience que moi. Il m'enlève mon haut de pyjama, fait glisser le bas et ne lâche pas mon regard alors qu'il se débarrasse de ma culotte.

Je lui enlève le peu de vêtement qu'il a. Nous sommes nus. Son corps chaud contre le mien est agréable.

Je ne suis pas surprise. Je savais que ça allait arriver dès le moment où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Je savais qu'il allait prendre ma virginité.

Je le sens qui se glisse doucement en moi. J'ai mal. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je le veuille. Je ne pleure pas. C'est une réaction physique à la douleur. Il m'embrasse alors qu'il va plus profondément.

Je n'ai pas trop de plaisir mais j'aime l'avoir en moi. Une présence rassurante. Une intimité partagée. Je sens qu'il jouit en moi. Nous n'avons pas utilisé de contraception. Je m'en fiche.

Il s'effondre sur moi et je l'enlace. Nous nous endormons.

Il est parti. Le lendemain, il n'était plus dans mon lit. Ca aussi je m'y attendais. Lui comme moi ne voulons affronter une explication qui s'impose de plus en plus.

Notre « relation » continue. Il vient me faire l'amour presque tous les soirs. Et il repart tous les matins. Ce n'est pas clair… J'en souffre, mais je l'aime et j'ai envie qu'il continue à me faire toutes ces choses. Je me sens vivante.

On se dispute tout le temps. On se crie dessus. On s'insulte. C'est violent. Je suis surprise qu'il ne me frappe pas pour me faire taire.

A chaque fois qu'on essaye de s'expliquer, de parler, ça finit comme ça. J'abandonne. Je pense que, lui, l'a fait il y a déjà longtemps…

Toute l'école le sait. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment discret. Il m'a fait l'amour dans un couloir la dernière fois. Toute l'école l'a su. Harry et Ron le prennent comme ils peuvent. Harry me comprend mais m'en veut de faire souffrir Ron et Ron ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas choisit, lui.

Ni Harry, ni moi n'osons lui avouer que c'est parce que je suis vraiment amoureuse de Malefoy. Que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe comme la rumeur le dit à l'école. Harry est plus perspicace que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il a tout de suite lu en moi. J'aurais dû tomber amoureuse de Ron, ça aurait été moins compliqué.

Je pleure depuis des heures. Il m'a quitté. Il ne veut plus me voir. Ca fait un mois bientôt.

Il m'a humiliée. Quittée devant tout ses « amis ». J'essaye de me persuader que je le déteste.

Un mensonge. Encore. En ce moment, je les dis avant même de les penser.

Je vais bien…

Je vais m'en sortir…

Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse…

Je ne ferais pas de bêtise…

Pourtant, je n'ai qu'une envie : m'ouvrir les veines et regarder le sang et la vie s'échapper de mon corps.

Je me sens pathétique. Mourir pour un garçon. C'est ridicule.

Mes émotions sont à fleur de peau. Je ressens tout plus vivement, plus fort : la tristesse, la colère, l'amour, le désir. J'ai envie de mourir.

Mourir pour y avoir cru. Mourir pour avoir pensé qu'il pouvait m'aimer. Mourir pour avoir été si idiote. Mourir parce que je l'aime.

Il est devenu une drogue. Une drogue dont je ne peux plus me passer. Dont je ne veux plus me passer. C'est très mélodramatique…Je sais…

Je pleure. Depuis un mois. Tous les soirs.

Je me raconte des mensonges. Tous les soirs. Avant de sombrer dans un douloureux sommeil. Pour me rassurer. En pensant qu'au petit matin, ils seront devenu réalité.

Il m'aime…

Il ne le pense pas…

Il ne voulait pas me faire du mal…

Je peux vivre sans lui…

Je suis forte…

Je ne vais pas pleurer…

Je n'y attache aucune importance…

Je le connais…

Je le déteste…

Je ne suis pas amoureuse…

Je ne suis pas dépendante…

Il n'aurait pas fait ça…

Je ne suis pas seule…

Je suis bien naïve… ou très conne. C'est au choix.

Ce matin, je me réveille. Presque déçue de ne pas être morte pendant la nuit. Je suis idiote de penser ça.

Je m'habille en jean et en pull. On est samedi. J'ai pas envie de mettre l'uniforme.

Je m'avance vers ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et le vent froid et sec m'assaillit et rougit mes joues rapidement. Je vois le terrain de Quidditch et je vois l'entraînement des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron m'ont demandé d'aller les voir, mais je suis en retard, comme d'habitude.

Je sursaute. Des bras m'enlacent la taille. Je connais cette odeur et cette sensation familière.

C'est lui.

Je me retourne et me détache de lui avec brutalité. Je sais comment, ma main atterrit avec violence sur sa joue.

Il porte sa main à sa joue. Il ne semble même pas énervé.

- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité, dit-il dans un long soupir monotone.

Je ne préfère même pas lui répondre. Je sens déjà les larmes qui commencent à me venir aux yeux.

Il doit le voir parce qu'il commence à s'approcher de moi et à me prendre dans ses bras. J'essaye de m'échapper de son étreinte, mais je suis trop faible. Physiquement et mentalement. C'est trop agréable de me retrouver dans ses bras encore une fois.

- Tu m'en veux ? demande t-il, le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.

J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'on parle vraiment, sans se crier dessus. Enfin, c'est peut être parce que je n'en ai pas la force. J'ai perdu mon piquant.

- Bien sur que tu m'en veux… Hermione…

Je relève la tête… Il ne m'appelle par mon prénom que lorsque nous faisons l'amour.

- Tu attends de moi que je sois quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, continu t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Première phrase de la journée. Il me regarde. Il est en colère. Je le sais. Je commence à le connaître. Il masque peut être bien ses émotions qui le rendent plus faible comme il le dit, mais il ne sait pas masquer les autres.

- Bien sur que c'est vrai ! Tu veux que je ressemble à tes amis !

Le sang bouille dans mes veines. Je n'y crois pas ! Le culot ! C'est lui qui m'a largué et maintenant c'est de ma faute !

D'abord qu'est ce qu'il fait là de toute façon !

- Je veux que tu m'aimes ! Je n'attends que ton amour ! Rien d'autre !

- Tu veux un amour parfait !

- Je te veux toi ! Tu m'as humiliée, blessée et maintenant, tu rejettes la faute sur moi ?

Il me reprends dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je pleure. Encore.

- Je t'aime Hermione. Mais je ne te connais pas. Je me raconte des mensonges… Toutes les nuits. Comme quoi, tu m'aimes, tu tiens à moi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai…

Un sourire me vient aux lèvres. Je suis trop conne…

- Je me racontais des mensonges aussi, Draco… Et pourtant… des petits mensonges peuvent parfois cacher la vérité.

Il m'aime…

Je l'aime…

Il me sourit. Il me regarde. Il m'embrasse.

Il m'aime…

Je l'aime…

Plus rien n'a d'importance…

**FIN**

-----------

**Un Grand Merci À**

**Ayuluna** ; Malfoyhermy ; **La copine à merry** ; Caro ; **Kaorulabelle** ; Elliotnaiss ;

Lunder _(moi j'adore tout les Draco…surtout s'ils st aussi mignons que Tom !)_

**Isotope** ; Red-hair1990 ; **Sarouchka**; Dragonia ; **Mixi**; Audrey ; **Jun**** Rogue** ;

Langedesenfers ; **Marianne Malfoy** ; Wendy Malfoy ; **Alexia Drake** et Kitsune-Maeda.

**Réponses Aux Reviews **

**Severia**** Dousbrune** : Anaïs Nîn, c'est une femme qui a révolutionné les écrits en prenant le parti de décrire avec détails les relations qu'elle entretenait avec ses maris et même en dehors de ses mariages mais surtout avec l'écrivain Henry Miller. Voilà pour l'histoire ! En tout, j'ai bcp de plaisir à la lire ! J'espère que tu auras aimé cet OS !

**Sely** : Et bien ! Ca faisait lgtps que je n'avais pas eu de nvelles ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré ton chapitre ! Et j'ai hâte que tu mettes le suivant et apparemment (et malheureusement) le dernier de cette fic que j'adore ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Merci bcp !

**Minuial** : Hello, Hello ma puce ! Tes deux reviews m'ont fait trop plaisir ! Pour le reccueil Rogue/Hermione, on verra quand j'aurais le tps mais en attendant peut être que j'en écrirais juste un ou deux OS pour toi ! LoL ! Alors je te fais plein de gros bisous ! Et puis, je suppose qu'on se voit le 25 chez Iza !


	8. Because Of You

**Note D'Auteur :**

Je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne met pas les réponses aux reviews. Je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas la tête à ça et il parait que c'est interdit. Néanmoins, sachez qu'elles me réchauffent le cœur et qu'en ce moment, j'en ai plus que besoin… Alors merci d'être là pour moi…

Le chapitre 17 de « J'ai Tant Rêvé De Toi » est à peine commencé et j'ai décidé de ne pas continuer ma fic Draco/Hermione. Elle me semble écrite par une autre personne que j'ai été il y a longtemps et ne correspond plus du tout à ma vision des choses. Je m'en excuse… Si vous voulez plus de détails, écrivez moi par mail. Je ne sais pas encore si je l'enlève du site ou pas…

J'espère que si quelqu'un passe par là, elle se reconnaîtra…et je m'en excuse pas !

-----------

**Pornographie Rouge**

**Because Of You**

Une douleur qui vous enserre le cœur jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement. Un étau de métal qui se serre, se resserre et vous espérez qu'il va définitivement briser votre cœur pour ne plus jamais souffrir, ne plus jamais sentir ses morceaux s'éparpiller.

La douleur… La douleur physique et mentale. Pas une douleur, la douleur. Celle que vous ne pouvez même pas nommer, celle que personne ne peut comprendre. Celle que tout le monde trouve ridicule, celle dont tout le monde pense que des paroles vont apaiser, celle dont le monde que ça va passer, celle dont vos amis n'ont pas idée, celle dont ils se moquent… La douleur de ne plus être aimée, de ne plus exister, d'avoir été oubliée…

Celle qui vous laisse un goût amer de souvenir dans la bouche…

Les larmes qui coulent sans les contrôler, les souvenirs qui remontent, les moments heureux qui repassent en flash. Les éclats de rire, un sourire, un visage…

On me dit de tourner la page… Tourner pour quoi faire ? Pour me réconforter ? Pour oublier ? Oublier quoi ? Oublier qui ? Un sentiment, une pensée, un visage, un sourire, un je t'aime ?

Tourner la page de quoi, de 3 ans de ma vie, 3 ans où je pensais partager, échanger, aimer alors qu'en fait tout n'était que mensonge, faux semblants et non-dits…

Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai aimé, mais je l'aime et c'est comme ça.

Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé, ni pourquoi…

Je ne sais pas comment je peux faire pour l'oublier, je ne sais pas comment faire pour vouloir le faire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en parle, encore moins pourquoi je l'écris. Je veux qu'il me voie pleurer, qu'il me voie souffrir, qu'il culpabilise…

Je sais que ça ne changera pas grand-chose, il m'a oubliée, effacée, rayée de sa mémoire et de sa vie. Il en aime une autre… Une autre qui est plus belle, plus mince, plus intelligente, plus tout…

Une qui ne le fera pas souffrir…

Dis moi, même si c'est une seconde, deux peut-être, même si c'est peu, même si ce n'est pas une parole, même si c'est un regard, un simple geste, juste un sourire, une grimace peut-être, un bon souvenir, un petit bout de rien, une longue étreinte, juste un baiser, juste un soupir, une larme, le silence, dis moi... Est-ce que tu penses à moi parfois ?

Tu ne le ne fais…

Je n'existe pas… Je n'existe plus…

Pourquoi tu pars, dis ?

Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Pourquoi tu te détournes ?

Pourquoi tu ne prends plus cette main que je te tends ?

Tu ris ? ... Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, alors ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi ?

Me laisse pas, t'as pas le droit...

Me laisse pas...

Ca sera pire si tu pars, tu sais...

Reviens me chercher, me laisse pas seule dans cette vie.

C'est toi qui m'y a ouvert les yeux alors t'as pas le droit de partir.

Tu peux pas.

M'abandonne pas.

T'envole pas.

Moi aussi je veux compter pour toi...

J'aimerais arriver à te rayer de ma vie aussi facilement que tu m'as effacé de la tienne.

Mais le problème c'est que je t'aime…

Et que, ça je ne l'ai pas oublié, encore moins effacé…

**FIN**


	9. Fascinations Et Petites Obsessions

**Note D'Auteur :**

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette note va être très longue alors si ça ne vous intéresse pas, passez tout de suite au texte et enjoy !

Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de continuer, je tenais à vous dire que je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews. Je ne trouve pas ça correct vis-à-vis de vous qui prenez du tps pour m'écrire alors je m'en excuse.

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier (mes parents, mes amis qui m'ont tjs soutenu…Mdr !) toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé de gentilles reviews pleine d'attention alors que je n'étais, il est vrai, pas au mieux de ma forme à la publication du dernier OS. Je les remercie énormément, ça m'a fait très chaud au cœur. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs du fait que le dernier OS n'est pas été très ancré ds l'univers Harry Potter, il était plus personnel il est vrai, mais je pense que ce genre de situations peut se calquer sur tout personnages…Donc…

Bref, un nouvel OS, bcp plus Harry Potter et surtout bcp plus long (22 pages) et cuisiné très épicé !

Je finis par remercier en particulier Ginny qui a fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve avec moi et l'écriture de cet OS et Mathilde, sans qui l'idée ne serait jms venue.

PS : J'ai piqué la réplique sur Dieu dans une autre fic mais impossible de retrouver laquelle… Alors si elle est à vous, je m'en excuse, je ne fais que l'emprunter !

-----------

**Pornographie Rouge**

**Fascinations Et Petites Obsessions**

****

_- Hermione - _

Tout le monde a ses petites obsessions, le petit quelque chose qui les fascine chez le sexe opposé. Une sorte de fétichisme. Quelque chose de presque malsain qui éveille une délicieuse sensation de désir très particulière. Ginny c'est les épaules, Parvati les bouches, Padma les torses, Lavande les fesses, Luna c'est les cheveux pour une raison obscure…

Moi, c'est les mains. J'adore les mains des garçons… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est presque toujours la première chose que je regarde. Des mains grandes, fortes, viriles, avec des longs doigts et les veines qui saillent sur le dessus de la main… C'est ridicule à décrire, quasiment impossible, pourtant ça me rend folle…

Des mains pour me caresser, pour me toucher, pour m'enlacer, me bercer… Des doigts qui courent sur une guitare, un piano, agrippées sur le manche d'un balai… J'adore les mains…

En particulier _ses_ mains. La première fois que je les ai remarquées, c'était au début de cette année et elles sont parfaites, absolument parfaites… J'en ai eu des frissons de désir…

Je les ai imaginées sur mon corps, me caressant, me faisant des choses que je ne nommerais même pas.

La première fois que les ai vues, elles tenaient une cigarette. Malefoy…

J'étais dans notre Salle Commune, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. J'étais en train de fumer et je l'avais ouverte. Il venait de s'arrêter de pleuvoir et il y avait cette étrange odeur d'herbe et de terre mouillée et d'ozone qui flottait dans l'air, comme après un orage. J'exhalais doucement la fumée par la fenêtre et laissais tomber les cendres dans le vide. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. J'ai senti sa présence et je me suis retournée brusquement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Granger ! m'a-t-il dit alors qu'il me prenait la cigarette des mains et en tirait une longue bouffée.

C'est là que je les ai remarquées. Ses mains ont touché les miennes pour me prendre la cigarette. Et elles l'ont portée jusqu'à ses lèvres et je n'ai pas pu en détacher mon regard une seconde. Il a du le remarquer parce qu'il m'a jeté un regard hautement amusé.

- Il y a des tas de chose que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, Malefoy.

Il n'a rien dit et il m'a redonné la cigarette. Je me suis approchée de la fenêtre et j'ai soufflé la fumée dehors. Je l'ai senti derrière moi et il m'a enlacé la taille d'un bras et reprit la cigarette.

J'ai frissonné. Mon estomac a fait des Zsa Zsa Zsu. J'ai eu très chaud et des images assez érotiques de nous deux apparurent dans mon esprit. Ses mains glissaient sur ma poitrine, la caressait doucement puis descendaient langoureusement vers ma culotte…

Il a du sentir quelque chose parce qu'à ce moment, il m'a rapprochée de lui et enlacéeun peu plus fort. J'ai levé la tête de côté pour le voir, il exhalait le nuage de fumée vers le plafond. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi sexy qu'en cet instant. Il m'a redonné la cigarette et nous l'avons partagée tout les deux, dans le silence, son bras autour de mon ventre…

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un tel acte puisse être si sensuel et d'une intimité aussi déconcertante, mais je ressentais tout : les battements de son cœur, la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien, sa main qui tremblait presque sur mon ventre, la tiédeur de sa paume qui s'infiltrait à travers mon pull.

Je ne sais pas si je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à ce moment, mais ça a été sensuel, langoureux, érotique. On ne s'était pas embrassés, presque pas touchés et pourtant…

Je revois sans cesse ses mains, la cigarette entre l'index et le majeur… J'adore ses mains.

Draco Malefoy est un canon, toutes les filles de l'école peuvent en témoigner. Il est blond, les cheveux savamment décoiffés, les yeux d'une couleur insaisissable, presque irréelle, mais pour le moins envoûtante et captivante. Il est grand, légèrement musclé, des épaules un peu larges, viriles : on voit les muscles de ses omoplates jouer quand il retire un vêtement. Ca rend les filles folles, moi y comprise !

Mais Draco Malefoy est aussi extrêmement arrogant, prétentieux, égocentrique, con, méchant, raciste, étroit d'esprit, froid comme un bloc de glace (bien qu'il n'est jamais été aussi chaud à mes yeux après notre interlude…) et limite machiavélique… Alors, ça rétablit un peu l'équilibre !

Et j'ai une fascination pour ses mains. Il des mains très grandes, beaucoup plus grandes que les miennes. C'est bizarre, mais ça me donne une impression de sécurité et de protection de voir à quel point ses mains sont plus grandes que les miennes. Quand je vois ses mains, j'ai envie qu'elles s'enlacent autour des miennes, qu'elles se referment sur mon ventre. Et puis, vous savez ce qu'on dit, homme à grandes mains, hommes à grande… moufle !

Il a des longs doigts effilés, très soignés, ils font très « élégants ». Ses articulations ressortent de façon très masculine et ses veines saillent sur le dessus de sa main quand son poing se serre. C'est sexy, c'est viril… Mon dieu, que j'adore ça !

C'est dingue le nombre de détails sans importance que j'ai accumulé sur Draco Malefoy et sur ses mains !

Quand je le vois en cours, il m'envoie ses petits sourires Malefoy comme j'appelle ça. Sa marque de fabrique en quelque sorte. Ca me fait rougir et il le sait et je sais qu'il adore me mettre mal à l'aise. Il sait que ça me met mal à l'aise parce que je repense à ce moment intime entre nous.

Il s'amuse aussi à me tourmenter. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'ai une obsession avec ses mains parce qu'il fait exprès de faire bouger doucement la plume de sa plume sur ses articulations. Quand il écrit avec des Plumes en Sucre, il les porte sensuellement à sa bouche dans un geste volontairement érotique…

Tout les jours il me torture : il me sourit, il me jette des regards lourd de sous-entendus. Je vais devenir folle… J'en viens même jusqu'à rêver de lui…

Ce soir, je suis encore dans notre Salle Commune, je fume une cigarette à la fenêtre. Jamais une cigarette ne m'a semblée si érotique… Celle-ci est empreinte de sensations et de flash-back sensuels de nous deux dans cette même pièce, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Je l'entends ouvrir le portrait. Je ne me retourne pas. J'écrase ma cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et envoie le mégot dans le vide. J'entends un froissement de tissu qui tombe au sol, il a du enlever sa robe. Je sais comment il est habillé : un jean et un pull noir, en cashmere, bien sur… J'entends ses pas qui se rapprochent.

Je suis envahie par son odeur masculine et je sens ses bras qui enlacent ma taille, ses mains qui se referment sur mon ventre. Il niche sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je sens sa respiration chaude contre ma peau. Si c'est possible, je crois que je vais mourir de désir !

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma peau qu'il commence à picorer de petits baisers. Il me sent frémir et je sens ses lèvres s'arrondir en un sourire Malefoy contre mon cou.

- Je pensais que c'étaient mes mains qui t'excitaient, me souffle t-il doucement alors qu'il continue à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de la peau de mon cou.

J'ai envie de lui répondre qu'il n'y a pas que ses mains qui m'excitent en ce moment ; j'ai aussi envie de lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre ; j'ai aussi envie de savoir comment diable il a découvert ça, mais rien ne sort. Il m'embrasse avec plus de fermeté et je sens ses mains qui remontent doucement.

Mon Dieu !

- Je te laisse sans voix Granger ? C'est bien la première fois ! continue t-il à me murmurer.

Je crois que je vais mourir. Ses mains sont montées et me caresse la poitrine, fermement. Il sait ce qu'il fait. C'est très énervant, très déconcertant, mais très agréable, je dois le reconnaître.

- Ta peau sent la cigarette, ce n'est pas très agréable mon amour…

J'allais répondre quelque chose mais il continua à me caresser chaque sein avec lascivité, s'attardant sur leurs pointes, ce qui stoppa tout velléité de conversation.

Il continua à m'embrasser avidement le cou et me retourna doucement. Nos regards se croisèrent alors que sa main continuait de caresser ma poitrine. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il rapprocha nos deux corps un peu plus fermement, les pressant l'un contre l'autre, ses mains enlaçant ma taille. Mes seins étaient écrasés contre son torse. Mes formes contre ses muscles. La douceur contre la dureté. Le féminin contre le masculin.

Il me regarda longuement et baissa la tête doucement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec douceur. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mes hanches et mes mains se nouèrent autour de son cou avec difficulté je dois avouer, étant beaucoup plus petite que lui. Il me pressa encore plus fort contre lui et me souleva du sol, toute douceur et délicatesse envolées. Je sentis sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche, approfondissant notre baiser. Nos langues se rencontrèrent avec violence, s'enlacèrent avec brutalité et passion. Il me plaqua plus fortement contre la fenêtre et un gémissement franchit la barrière de ma bouche. Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres et il continua à m'embrasser avec fièvre.

Il se retira de notre étreinte quelques instant après et se détacha de moi, me reposant par terre. J'avais la tête qui tournait un peu : son odeur, son goût, son corps pressé contre le mien, les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient encore en moi, nos souffle unis. C'était trop de sensations en un baiser.

J'ai relevé la tête et je l'ai vu qui me regardait comme si…comme si j'étais la plus belle chose sur cette terre. Ca m'a beaucoup troublée. Et ça m'a fait rougir aussi. Nous nous sommes regardés, encore et il m'a envoyé un de ses sourires Malefoy. Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il est allé dans sa chambre.

J'étais estomaquée. Il m'embrasse comme s'il n'y avait de lendemain et puis il part, il ne dit rien… Ca m'énerve et ça me saoule parce que maintenant je me pose plein de questions qui n'ont pas de réponses. Et je me dis aussi que Malefoy embrasse comme un dieu…

Mon dieu, c'est le début de la fin pour moi…

_- Draco – _

Tout le monde a ses petites obsessions, le petit quelque chose qui les fascine chez le sexe opposé. Une sorte de fétichisme. Quelque chose de presque malsain qui éveille une délicieuse sensation de désir très particulière. Blaise c'est la façon très spéciale et envoûtante qu'ont les filles de marcher, Crabbe c'est les fesses, Vincent les poitrines, généreuses de préférence.

Moi, c'est les cheveux. Je me souviens d'une nouvelle de Maupassant qui s'appelle La Chevelure, où un homme trouve une longue natte de cheveux blond dans une commode antique. Peu à peu, il devient obsédé par cette chevelure, il l'emmène partout avec lui, la caresse, la touche sans cesse. Il est pris d'une folie érotique pour cette chevelure. J'ai toujours été fasciné par cette histoire parce que, au fond, je la comprenais.

J'adore la façon dont les femmes jouent avec leurs cheveux. Dont elles les remettent derrière leurs oreilles ou les dégagent de leur visage d'un souffle ou d'un doigt. La façon dont ils prennent mille reflets au soleil. La façon dont ils bougent quand elles marchent, la façon très spéciale que les femmes ont de les rejeter en arrière sur leurs épaules, les faisant cascader sensuellement dans leur dos.

J'aime particulièrement _ses _cheveux. Pourtant, tout le monde se moque d'elle à cause d'eux. Encore que depuis un ou deux ans ils se sont disciplinés. Ses cheveux, c'est sa marque de fabrique. C'est elle, sa signature. Ils sont elle, ils la représente. Parfois calmes et dociles, parfois sauvages et incontrôlables. On la reconnaît grâce à eux. J'adore ses cheveux.

J'ai remarqué un nombre incroyable de détails la concernant elle et ses cheveux. Quand elle réfléchit, elle en tortille souvent une mèche entre ses doigts, un geste que je trouve tout particulièrement fascinant. Par contre, quand elle est plongée dans l'écriture et qu'ils viennent devant ses yeux, elle les remet violemment en place derrière ses oreilles. Elle les attache en une haute queue de cheval le soir et le matin quand elle se réveille, ils sont nattés dans son dos. Quand elle sort de la salle de bain, elle laisse ses cheveux mouillés tomber dans son cou en une masse humide et ondulée. Ses cheveux ont une odeur très particulière, de fruit exotique. Cette odeur imprègne notre Salle Commune quand elle sort de la salle de bain. Je suis fou de cette odeur, je pourrais la reconnaître n'importe où. Dans la lumière du soleil, ils prennent différentes nuances de brun, de miel et de cuivre.

Un soir, je suis entré dans notre Salle Commune, je l'ai vue. Elle fumait. Granger ! Elle fumait, ça cassait définitivement l'image que j'avais d'elle. Je lui ai pris sa cigarette et je l'ai enlacée d'un bras, ma tête au dessus de ses cheveux. Elle s'est laissée aller et nous avons partagé cette cigarette dans un silence agréable.

Peu après ce soir là, j'ai remarqué que Granger avait une espèce de fétichisme pour mes mains. Je la voie sans cesse les regarder. Ca me fait doucement sourire. Si elle savait… J'adore la faire rougir, la mettre mal à l'aise et c'est le jeu que je lui fait subir depuis quelques temps. J'adore voir cette délicieuse couleur pivoine envahir ses joues et la voir baisser la tête, presque honteusement. Je sais qu'elle repense à notre moment… J'y repense souvent. Sauf que moi, j'imagine que je lui enlève tous ses vêtements et que je l'allonge sur le tapis et que je lui fais l'amour sauvagement.

Un autre soir, je suis arrivé par derrière et je l'ai enlacée. J'adore le faire, surtout par derrière. Une espèce de sentiment de pouvoir et de protection. Je l'ai sentie qui frissonnait. J'ai embrassé doucement son cou, sa peau avait un goût de tabac, j'ai caressé sa poitrine, je l'ai sentie battre sous mes paumes, j'ai senti sa chaleur. Je l'ai sentie qui rougissais, mais elle aimait ça. J'ai resserré mon étreinte et je l'ai embrassée. Avec passion. Elle a enlacé mon cou et je l'ai soulevée, elle était légère comme une plume…

J'ai du me retirer du baiser parce que mes fantasmes déviaient de façon dangereuse vers l'érotique et ça commençait à se faire sentir au niveau de mon caleçon.

Elle ma regardé et je suis parti. Je ne voulais pas répondre à ses questions. Je ne veux pas parler, je veux juste ressentir, juste l'embrasser, la toucher…

Alors que je ne devrais pas. Pas avec elle. Je suis un connard.

Le lendemain, quand je suis sorti de ma chambre, elle n'était plus dans nos quartiers. Elle m'évite, je le sais. Je lui lancé des œillades brûlantes toute la journée. J'ai envie d'elle, de la sentir contre moi, d'être profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Putain…

Le même soir, je me baladais dans le château et je l'ai vue… Au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en un haut chignon avec sa baguette. Elle devait sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle portait des tonnes de parchemin et des bouquins.

Je suis arrivé par derrière comme à mon habitude et j'ai encerclé sa taille de mes mains. J'ai respiré l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux. Elle a sursauté et a tout fait tomber par terre.

- J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, mon amour, tu me rends fou, lui ai-je susurré dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Malefoy ! Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur ! a-t-elle répondu à voix basse.

Je l'ai retournée et je l'ai embrassée sans plus de préambule. Avec passion, j'ai glissé ma langue dans sa bouche et elles se sont rencontrées en une collision ardente. Je l'ai senti résister au début puis elle s'est laissée aller, me répondant avec plus de langueur. J'ai fait glisser mes mains le long de son dos, puis sur ses hanches et je suis descendu, sur ses fesses. Je l'ai touchée lascivement avant de caresser ses cuisses, glissant une main entre nos deux corps. J'étais très près de son intimité, je pouvais presque sentir sa chaleur.

Elle s'est retirée du baiser quand elle a senti que ma main se rapprochait du creux entre ses cuisses. Elle m'a regardé, avec confusion.

- Malefoy, à quoi on joue ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça autant que moi, Granger, ne cherche même pas à le nier…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! a-t-elle continué, une lueur d'agacement jouant dans son regard.

- Oui, c'est parce que je ne connais pas la réponse… Arrête de te torturer avec des questions, profite.

Je l'ai retournée et je l'ai plaquée contre le mur. Je me suis collé contre elle, je sentais ses fesses contre mon sexe. J'ai retiré lentement sa baguette de ses cheveux qui ont cascadé sur ses épaules en une masse bouclée et brillante. J'ai passé mes mains dans sa chevelure, puis sur ses épaules et je les ai laissées glisser doucement vers sa poitrine que j'ai caressée longuement, pinçant doucement et effleurant ses mamelons. A ce moment, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : poser ma bouche sur sa poitrine. J'ai embrassé son cou alors que je descendais mes mains vers sa jupe que j'ai soulevée. J'ai entendu sa respiration s'accélérer et un soupir de plaisir franchir ses lèvres.

J'ai remonté sa jupe sur ses hanches et je me suis collé contre elle pendant un moment alors que j'embrassais ses épaules et son cou. J'ai passé mes mains de chaque côté de sa culotte et je l'ai faite glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle a poussé un petit cri de surprise mais elle n'a pas cherché à se débattre ni même à arrêter ce qu'on faisait. J'ai posé des baisers sur ses épaules alors que mes mains caressaient ses seins par derrière et descendaient de plus en plus vers la surface que j'avais mise à nue.

Elle a gémit alors que ma main passait et repassait sur son intimité. Je la sentais qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus humide alors que ses soupirs de contentement devenaient un peu plus audibles. Je l'ai caressé encore et encore avant de glisser un doigt en elle. J'ai commencé à le remuer doucement à l'intérieur d'elle avant d'y introduire un deuxième. C'était chaud, étroit et humide. Je n'ai pas cessé de me demander quel effet ça me ferait si ce n'était pas mes doigts qui étaient enfoncés en elle.

Jamais personne ne devait avoir été aussi intime avec elle parce que je sentais qu'elle tressaillait chaque fois que mes doigts ressortaient pour se réintroduire complètement. Ma main frôlait et effleurait doucement son clitoris à chaque fois que je faisais des va et viens et je l'entendais qui soupirait de plus en plus fort avant de laisser échapper un vrai gémissement de pur plaisir, elle commença à aligner le mouvement de ses hanches avec celui de mes doigts. J'ai pressé mon ventre contre son dos alors qu'elle ondulait du bassin avec plus force.

J'ai continué à bouger mes doigts en elle pendant un long moment, l'embrassant, lui caressant la poitrine et je l'ai sentit trembler contre moi et ses muscles se sont contractés autour de mes doigts alors que j'accentuais un peu plus la pression sur son clitoris avec mon poignet. J'ai vu que tout son corps tremblait et que ses jambes se dérobaient. Je l'ai enlacée d'un bras, plus fort. Je l'ai soutenue, la pressant bien contre moi alors qu'elle jouissait dans un gémissement non retenu.

J'ai respiré l'odeur de ses cheveux et embrassé ses épaules alors qu'elle calmait sa respiration. J'ai retiré mes doigts d'elle et les ai portés à ma bouche, les léchant doucement alors qu'elle me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, et qu'elle remettait sa jupe en place.

- Malefoy, tu étais en train de les utiliser, me dit-elle, presque dégoûtée, alors que j'avais fini de lécher mes doigts.

- Je sais, ai-je répondu la voix un peu rauque de désir.

Je l'ai rapprochée de moi et ai enlacé sa taille de mes bras. Je l'ai embrassée longuement et profondément avant que je sente qu'elle ne se dérobe sous moi. Je l'ai retenue du mieux que j'ai pu, un sourire amusé et fier sur le visage.

- Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle un orgasme, hein mon amour…

Elle m'a juste regardé, l'air un peu honteux. Je l'ai vue qui se tortillait, frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Je savais que ça ne devait pas être agréable pour elle. Elle n'avait pas de culotte et ses cuisses devaient être poisseuses.

- Viens, je te ramène chez les Gryffondor, lui ai-je dis en lui tendant ma main.

Elle l'a prise et je l'ai ramenée à sa chambre dans le silence, nos doigts enlacés. Arrivés devant la porte, je l'ai embrassée et elle a franchi le portrait.

Putain, je crois que j'ai des…sentiments pour Granger…

C'est le début de la fin pour moi !

_- Hermione - _

Mon Dieu !

Marie, Sainte Vierge !

Bordel de merde !

Putain, putain, putain !

Putain merde !

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient d'arriver…

Draco Malefoy vient de me doigter contre un mur dans un couloir près de la bibliothèque. Ses mains contre moi, sur mon corps, sur ma poitrine, ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi… Mon dieu, rien que d'y repenser…

Je tremble de partout. Mon corps n'est que tremblements. Je repense à ses mains, ses mains si parfaites qui ont parcouru mon corps et l'ont encensé de mille attentions, de mille caresses.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça avec Malefoy entre tous et contre un mur en plus, mon dieu…

Je l'ai senti se coller contre moi, rapprochant nous deux corps, son érection pressée durement contre mes fesses. Je l'ai senti qui bougeait doucement contre moi alors qu'il avait enfoncé ses doigts en moi. Et puis, sans que je le veuille, mon bassin a commencé à onduler, à se coller contre sa main avide de plaisir, encore plus de plaisir. Il m'a enlacée fortement quand mes jambes se transformaient en coton alors que l'orgasme me traversait comme la foudre.

Et puis, là, je l'ai vu. Il était en train de lécher ses doigts, les faisant glisser lentement et lascivement dans sa bouche comme s'il s'était agi d'une sucrerie. C'étaient précisément ces doigts qu'il venait d'utiliser pour m'amener à la jouissance. J'étais un peu dégoûtée mais encore terriblement excitée. Mes cuisses collaient entre elles et je sentais une nouvelle vague d'excitation, qui les rendis encore plus poisseuses.

Il m'a raccompagnée, il m'a embrassée et je suis entrée dans mon ancien dortoir. J'ai une chambre de préfète, mais le lit du dortoir des filles est toujours libre pour moi. Mon dieu, je n'y crois toujours pas.

Je suis allongée sur mon lit et je n'ai plus de petite culotte, je crois que Malefoy l'a gardée…

Je trouve ça excitant, mais je trouve ça malsain aussi. Mes cuisses collent encore, je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche.

Je sens l'eau chaude qui coule sur moi, ça me relaxe, ça détend mes muscles endoloris. J'ai déjà mal entre les cuisses, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que la douleur s'installe. Je plaque ma tête contre le carrelage et laisse l'eau cascader sur mon corps. Sans trop savoir comment, je me suis laissée glisser sur le sol, le dos contre le carrelage, la tête entre mes genoux.

Je suis restée longtemps comme ça, en tout cas ça m'a semblé long et puis j'ai entendu la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et les voix de mes ex-colocataires qui résonnaient. Je me suis mis une serviette autour de moi et je suis allée à leur rencontre.

Ginny était avec elle, ça m'a fait plaisir de la voir. On s'est pelotonnées toutes les deux devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune et on a parlé. Elle m'a apporté une tasse de chocolat chaud et m'a demandé si tout allait bien. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas l'air dans mon assiette depuis quelques temps. Tu m'étonnes… Son attention me touche mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui dire ce qui se passe, pas tout de suite… Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle penserait de moi si elle savait ce que je viens de faire avec Draco Malefoy.

Draco Malefoy, le tombeur de toutes ces dames à Poudlard. Et il m'a eu, moi, Hermione Granger, qui est censée être intelligente, la plus intelligente même.

Ginny et moi avons continué à parler de tout, de rien et je suis retournée dans ma chambre de préfète quand j'ai vu que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

J'ai passé le portrait et je l'ai vu dans toute sa splendeur. Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, chemise ouverte, cravate dénouée autour de son cou, cheveux en bataille. C'était une sensation irréelle quand je l'ai vu. Je me suis arrêtée et je l'ai regardé fixement. Une sensation de promiscuité, d'intimité, comme si on partageait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose de rien qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous deux…

Il s'est arrêté quand il m'a vue. Il m'a regardé pendant quelques secondes et il s'est approché de moi, doucement, sensuellement à la manière d'un félin, une lueur décidée dans les yeux. Il a posé sa main sur ma joue, doucement et il a approché mon visage du sien et a joint nos deux bouches avec tendresse. Mes lèvres ont fondue sous les siennes et il a glissé sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses mains se sont enlacées sur ma taille et il m'a rapprochée de lui, nous pressant l'un contre l'autre. Alors que nos langues s'embrassaient dans nos bouches, je sentis sa main qui remontait doucement le long de mon dos pour venir me caresser les cheveux.

Je ne le connaissais pas si tendre, si langoureux. Ca m'étonne de sa part.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'est détaché de moi, a collé son front contre le mien et m'a embrassée du bout des lèvres. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres alors j'étais toujours fermement pressée contre lui et qu'il caressait encore mes cheveux.

- Granger, a-t-il murmuré dans un soupir.

Je n'ai rien eu le temps de répondre qu'il re-capturait déjà mes lèvres en un baiser. Il m'a soulevée du sol, m'écrasant encore plus contre lui et mes jambes se sont enroulées autour de sa taille. Il m'embrassait un peu plus maladroitement alors qu'il me guidait à travers la pièce, il m'allongea sur le grand fauteuil en velours.

Il s'arrêta de m'embrasser un moment, le temps de me caler plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que ses mains faisaient descendre hâtivement ma jupe et ma culotte en même temps. Il descendit sa bouche vers mon ventre et le lécha sensuellement à travers ses baisers humides. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra nettement et mes soupirs devinrent plus lourds, comme si je savais ce qui m'attendait.

- Tu t'es douchée, a-t-il prononcé contre ma peau ce qui m'a fait frémir.

Je n'ai encore une fois rien répondu alors qu'il sortait ma petite culotte de la poche arrière de son jean d'un air coquin alors que je rougissais d'embarras.

- Je la garde en souvenir ou tu veux la récupérer, mon amour ? m'a-t-il demandé en relevant la tête de mon ventre.

Je n'ai rien osé répliquer et je me sentais très gênée. Il a sourit de la rougeur de mes joues et m'a embrassé le ventre et il est descendu doucement, doucement et il m'a écarté les cuisses.

- Mon dieu, ai-je réussi à articuler alors qu'il s'agenouillait par terre, tirant mes jambes vers lui.

Je ne reçu qu'un sourire gourmand alors qu'il mettait mes jambes sur ses épaules. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon intimité et mon corps se mit à trembler. Mon dieu, mon dieu, il allait poser sa bouche chaude à cet endroit…

Il caressa de deux doigts mon intimité, descendant jusqu'à son orée pour remonter jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il frotta avec plus d'insistance ce qui me fit décoller les hanches du fauteuil presque instinctivement.

Je commençais à respirer par grandes bouffées saccadées et je sentais que certains liquides commençaient à enduire ses doigts ainsi que mon intimité alors qu'il passait et repassait dessus avec ses doigts. Il du sentir que j'en voulais plus alors il enfonça un doigt en moi et mes muscles vaginaux se contractèrent autour de lui. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort alors qu'il commençait à le faire aller et venir en moi. Je penchais doucement ma tête pour le voir et une nouvelle vague de désir arriva en moi, le voir en train d'enfoncer ses doigts en moi était terriblement excitant.

Je sentais qu'il enfonçait un deuxième doigt en moi alors qu'il avait enfin posé sa bouche sur moi. Sur mon clitoris, plus précisément, qu'il embrassa doucement avant de le lécher du bout de la langue.

Mon dieu, mon dieu… Et je pensais que le reste était insoutenable, ça, c'était encore pire. J'avais l'impression que j'allais brûler de l'intérieur tellement c'était bon. Mes hanches commencèrent à accompagner le mouvement de ses lèvres et de sa langue sans que je le contrôle et je le senti sourire contre moi.

Il se fit plus brutal avec moi, il enfonçait ses doigts plus profondément, plus rapidement en moi alors que sa langue se faisait plus passionnée également. Je sentais sa langue alterner les coups de langue vigoureux et ceux plus lascifs. Je levais la tête au ciel, fermait les yeux et arquait mon bassin contre sa bouche de plaisir. Je le sentais s'ancrer de plus en plus profondément en moi.

J'ai pressé mes mains sur sa tête pour le forcer à aller plus fort, plus loin et mes jambes se sont serrées contre ses épaules, pratiquement enroulées autour de son cou. Je le sentais qui aspirait les fluides alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de moi pour être encore plus près. Sa langue a commencé à parcourir toute mon intimité, du clitoris jusqu'à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il a léché doucement mes lèvres avant d'enfoncer doucement sa langue à l'intérieur de moi.

Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais connu telle sensation. J'ai commencé à gémir plus fort, gémir des choses que je n'aurais jamais dite en temps normal et je crois même que j'ai répété « mon dieu, mon dieu » comme une litanie sans fin de plaisir pur.

Il a léché, sucé, mordillé plus fort et enfoncé sa langue plus profondément. J'ai agrippé sa tête plus fort et mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans son cuir chevelu. La vision de sa tête entre mes cuisses était plus qu'excitante et il a continué à suçoter mon clitoris pendant quelques secondes et je suis partie dans un autre monde.

J'ai crié, son prénom, entre autres choses un peu plus grossières. Et je n'ai jamais jouis aussi fort.

Mon dieu, c'était fantastique…

Il a continué à lécher tous les liquides et j'ai desserré mes cuisses de ses épaules, les laissant tomber de chaque côté de son corps. Il est remonté vers moi, approchant son visage du mien. Il a passé sa langue sur ses lèvres en un sourire coquin. Je devais être belle à voir, mes cheveux collaient à mon front et je n'avais plus de souffle. Il a posé sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue écartant mes lèvres pour accéder à ma bouche. Nos langues se sont enlacées et je _me _sentais dans sa bouche alors qu'il rendait le baiser plus profond encore. Alors qu'il m'embrassait avec plus de langueur, j'ai senti sa main caresser ma poitrine encore couverte, puis descendre, descendre jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité, encore une fois, qu'il caressa de deux doigts. Je sentais que je devenais humide à nouveau et mon cœur se mit à nouveau à battre la chamade.

- Non, Draco, si tu continues, je vais…enfin…encore une fois, protestais-je mollement.

- Et où est le problème avec ça, ma belle ? répliqua t-il en m'envoyant un de ses sourires.

Il me regarda amusé alors qu'il enfonçait deux doigts en moi. Plus fort, plus dur, il alla aussi plus vite et plus profondément. Nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre et je le voyais qui souriait du plaisir qui se lisait sur mon visage. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit un peu alors qu'il me faisait jouir une deuxième fois d'affilée. Je venais d'atteindre les portes du paradis.

Il posa ses lèvres plus tendrement sur les miennes et s'allongea sur moi, son corps entre mes cuisses. J'aime la lourdeur de son corps d'homme écrasé contre le mien, c'est une sensation unique et très agréable.

Je le vis qui essayais d'atteindre la petite commode à côté du fauteuil et je le vis farfouiller dans le tiroir pour en ressortir un paquet de cigarette.

Il s'allongea comme il pu à côté de moi et il l'alluma. Je le vis en tirer une longue bouffée. Il m'envoya un sourire et je lui pris la cigarette des mains, faisant pareil.

- Tu es sublime quand tu jouis, asséna t-il sans préambule. J'adore t'entendre crier mon nom. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si grossière en le faisant, mon amour.

- Et moi, j'adore tes mains Malefoy, lui avouais-je alors que je reprenais la cigarette, exhalant la fumée au plafond.

Il allait me reprendre la cigarette des mains mais je l'écrasai sur le cendrier de la commode. Je lui pris ses mains et je les regarda avec plus de précision : grandes, masculines…

- J'adore tout ce qu'elles me font, continuais-je alors que je prenais dans ma bouche son majeur, le suçotant avec érotisme.

Je vis les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirer en un sourire et il caressa ma joue de son autre main.

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour Malefoy, lui dis-je, plongée dans son regard, j'ai encore envie de toi, en moi.

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur son visage aristocratique pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire Malefoy n'apparaisse.

- Trois orgasmes par jour ne te suffisent plus ? me demanda t-il en un sourire alors qu'il réunissait à nouveau nos bouches.

Je le vis se lever et il se déshabilla devant moi, enlevant cravate et chemise. Il était superbe, un véritable dieu.

- Tu viens ou pas ? me demanda t-il en me jetant un regard amusé.

Il du voir mon air perplexe sur le visage puisqu'il s'approcha de moi en me tendant les mains.

- Au lit, avec moi, sauf si tu préfères dormir là ? En fait, je suis sûr que tu as envie que je porte…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il me leva et me prit dans ses bras, me portant jusqu'à sa chambre, façon jeunes mariés. Il me déposa sur mes pieds un peu avant le lit.

Il enleva son pantalon et se glissa sous les draps, attendant que je vienne le rejoindre. De mon côté, je triturais nerveusement mon chemisier qui était resté intact durant nos jeux intimes.

- Tu n'es quand même pas timide, Granger ? Il n'y a rien là-dessous que je n'ai déjà vu et apprécié.

Cela ne me rassura pas énormément mais j'enlevai mon chemisier, le soutien-gorge me posa plus de problème par contre.

- Je…ne vais pas dormir nue quand même ? lui demandais-je nerveusement.

Il me regarda d'un air qui signifiait clairement qu'il aurait bien voulu, mais il m'indiqua d'un geste son armoire.

- Prends un de mes t-shirt de Quidditch si tu veux.

C'est exactement ce que je fis et ça sentait bon. Un mélange de parfum chic et de son odeur à lui. Une odeur masculine très proche de celle qui émane de lui. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et les bras de Malefoy trouvèrent aussitôt ma taille. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et l'embrassa doucement.

Sans plus de discussion, je me laissais emporter par un sommeil bienfaiteur.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveilla, j'étais encore plus fatiguée qu'au moment où je me suis couchée. Et Malefoy n'était pas là…

Je regardais l'heure, il était 9h… Je n'avais pas cours avant une demi-heure, c'était juste mais bon… Malefoy devait avoir cours avant moi.

Je me douchais et m'habillais en vitesse. Je rejoignis les autres au petit-déjeuner et je fus gratifiée d'un « tu es radieuse » par Ginny. J'avais à peine dormi six heures cette nuit là, mes cheveux étaient dans un état innommable et je n'étais même pas maquillée… Alors le radieux, il repassera.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent. J'avais cherché Malefoy du regard toute la matinée. Je commençais sérieusement à croire qu'il m'évitait. Je rangeais mes parchemins de mon cours d'Etude de Runes quand des bras m'entraînèrent vers un coin plus obscur et encerclèrent ma taille. Je fus retournée et plaquée contre un mur et des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser sur les miennes.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin, tu es tellement belle quand tu dors, m'a-t-il murmuré entre deux baisers.

Nous avons continué à nous embrasser un long moment avant que la cloche nous rappelle que nous avions cours.

Je partis dans une direction et lui dans l'autre, le cœur plus léger et un sourire béat sur le visage.

En sortant de mon cours d'Herbologie, je fus à nouveau attaquée par ses lèvres. Mais nous n'étions plus dans un coin sombre. Il m'a enlacée la taille et m'a embrassée devant tout le monde, tout les élèves de septième année qui sortaient du même cours.

Mais, Merlin, je m'en foutais. Je me suis mise sur la pointe de mes pieds et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou. J'ai glissé ma langue dans sa bouche dans un profond baiser et il m'a soulevée du sol pour m'embrasser avec plus d'aise. J'entendais vaguement les gens autour de nous, mais je m'en foutais…

Il s'est détaché le premier et m'a regardée. Il s'est éloigné et a passé sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de partir lui-même en cours et de me laisser, là, essoufflée et les lèvres gonflées sous les regards de tous les élèves.

Le soir même, tout Poudlard était au courant bien que j'ai tout nié en bloc. C'était plus facile pour le moment, même Ginny et les filles n'arrêtèrent pas de m'envoyer des regards taquins durant toute la journée.

Je me glissais dans le t-shirt de Quidditch de Draco et à peine ma tête avait touché l'oreiller que je m'étais déjà endormie.

Une douce sensation me réveilla le lendemain matin, une main me caressait la joue, me dégageant le visage de mes cheveux. J'ouvris un œil puis deux et je rencontrais une paire de yeux bleus argenté que je connaissais bien.

- Il est quelle heure ? demandais-je encore dans les limbes du sommeil.

- Seulement 8 heures, on est samedi. Je te rappelle juste pour information qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le match Serpentard/Gryffondor, à 13h, a-t-il ajouté alors que je m'asseyais en tailleur sur mon lit.

L'information se propagea jusqu'à mon cerveau encore embrumé : Quidditch, Serpentard, Gryffondor. D'accord… Je me levais du lit en me frottant les yeux et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain ou Malefoy me suivit.

- Je ne te demande pas de quel côté tu vas t'asseoir, ni quelle équipe tu supporteras, me dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Comme si tes charmants camarades de Serpentard allaient m'accueillir dans leurs tribunes avec les bras ouverts, lui dis-je alors que je me lavais le visage.

Il me regarda froidement et il semblait un peu dépité. Je finis de me brosser les dents et je vis le regard de Malefoy errer sur moi. Je pris enfin conscience de mon état d'habillement, je n'avais en tout et pour tout que le t-shirt de Malefoy et une culotte.

- Ce ne serait pas mon-t-shirt par hasard ? me demanda t-il, amusé, alors que le voyais me regarder de façon un peu plus gênante.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête alors que je passais, difficilement, la brosse dans mes cheveux.

- Il te va très bien, mais je te préfère sans, continua t-il en s'approchant de moi, essayant de soulever le t-shirt.

Je m'éloigna de lui et entra dans la cabine de douche. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fis passer le t-shirt et ma culotte par-dessus la vitre de la cabine.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point il serait facile pour moi de venir de rejoindre là dedans ?

Je ne le vis pas, mais je suis sure qu'à ce moment, il avait un de ses petits sourires Malefoy plaqué sur le visage.

- Je mettrais ma culotte en dentelle verte si tu veux.

- Pardon ? demanda Malefoy, qui apparemment ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir.

- Pour le match. Je mettrais ma culotte verte.

Il eut un petit grognement amusé à cette idée.

- Oui, c'est sur que j'arriverais facilement à la voir de là où je serais.

Il ne me laissa rien répondre et il partit de la salle de bain et de ma chambre.

Une heure après, je me retrouvais sur le terrain de Quidditch, à moitié gelée par le froid malgré les nombreuses couches de vêtements que j'avais superposées. Je repéra Luna, Lavande et Parvati assises dans les tribunes de Gryffondor. Elles me firent un signe de la main et je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elles.

- On pensait que tu serais assise de l'autre côté, Hermione, me dit Lavande, amusée.

- Par pitié, ne me dite pas que vous croyez ce qu'on raconte sur moi et Malefoy ? C'est n'importe quoi, niais-je.

Lavande et Parvati me regardèrent, un air taquin dans leurs regards.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, Hermione et pour l'instant ce que je vois, c'est Malefoy en train de te dévorer des yeux, asséna Parvati, un sourire s'étalant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Je tournais la tête et effectivement les joueurs venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Et Malefoy me regardait, me promettant toutes sortes de choses pour plus tard.

Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de Quidditch mais mon regard ne se détacha pas de Draco une seconde, bien que je voulais que Gryffondor gagne. Sa tenue de Quidditch lui allait à merveille et je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était sexy. Je regardais ses mains, fermement agrippées au manche de son balai et des flash-back très graphiques de ce que nous avions fait me revinrent en mémoire dans un agréable frisson.

Je suis allongée dans mon lit, la journée est déjà finie. Gryffondor a gagné et j'ai passé ma journée à faire mes devoirs et à penser à Malefoy. Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. Il est seulement 20 heures et je tombe déjà de sommeil.

Un bruit contre la fenêtre me réveille. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je sais que c'est un hibou. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, pas envie de me sortir de cette couette chaude et douillette. Surtout que je faisais un rêve très agréable dans lequel Malefoy me prenait par derrière dans les vestiaires de Quidditch… Hum, j'ai tellement envie qu'il soit là…

Je fais descendre ma main doucement et la glisse dans ma culotte. J'allais commencer à me caresser quand j'ai senti quelque chose me bloquer le poignet dans son élan.

J'ai ouvert brusquement les yeux et j'ai senti un poids sur moi ainsi qu'une main se pressant sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. J'étais en train de fixer un regard acier que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Malefoy était dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, au dessus de moi.

Mon dieu…

- Salut Granger, m'a-t-il murmuré sensuellement alors qu'il commençait à me caresser intimement.

- Mon dieu…

Il a sourit d'un sourire qui m'a fait défaillir et il a arraché ma culotte, faisant ensuite pénétrer ses doigts en moi.

- Tu sais, je ne comprends pas l'obsession des Moldus avec votre Dieu… C'est du n'importe quoi. J'ai maîtrisé le sort pour marcher sur l'eau à l'âge de 5 ans, pareil pour le sort qui change l'eau en vin. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était presque en train d'avoir une conversation théologique avec moi alors qu'il avait ses doigts en moi et qu'il me donnait du plaisir. Conversation que j'aurais d'ailleurs bien argumentée, même étant une non croyante, mais le plaisir intense que je ressentis lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible m'en dissuada bien vite.

- Malefoy…je…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? arrivais-je à articuler entre deux soupirs.

Un sourire se glissa sur son visage et il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts en moi.

- Je te fais plaisir. J'ai envie de toi, Granger, et je suis sur que tu allais penser à moi en te touchant…Tu rêvais de moi à l'instant…

Je ne répondis rien, je ne préférais même pas penser qu'il m'avait vue en train de mettre ma main dans ma culotte.

- Entre nous, je trouve ça très excitant, m'a-t-il susurré.

Il a continué à bouger ses doigts en moi. J'ai eu envie de lui. Très envie de lui. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi et j'ai baissé le bas de son pyjama. Quand il l'a senti, il m'a fixé comme s'il me demandait si j'étais sure de ce qu'on allait faire.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi peu sure que ce que je faisais mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Faire l'amour avec Draco serait l'apothéose libératrice de plus de trois mois de frustration sexuelle sur sa personne.

J'ai continué à baisser son bas de pyjama et il a enlevé ses doigts de moi et a enlevé son t-shirt. Il n'avait qu'un caleçon en dessous et il s'est pressé contre moi. J'ai senti son érection encore emprisonnée de tissu contre mon intimité. J'ai soulevé mes hanches pour aller à sa rencontre et il a fermé les yeux dans un soupir.

Alors qu'il a commencé à répondre à mon mouvement de bassin, je l'ai fixé et il a baissé son caleçon.

Il a tout mis par terre et il est revenu entre mes cuisses. Oh mon dieu, je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi dur contre moi. Il s'est frotté doucement contre mon intimité, fermant les yeux d'extase.

J'allais perdre ma virginité, seigneur dieu…

Il a passé sa main entre nos deux corps, m'a caressé un peu et a guidé son sexe vers l'entrée de mon vagin. Il l'a enfoncé un peu, je n'ai rien senti. Il m'a regardée et a embrassé mes lèvres avec tendresse. Avec un coup de rein, il s'est enfoncé entièrement en moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la douleur, plus une sensation de friction inconfortable.

J'ai enserré ses hanches de mes jambes et passé mes mains dans son dos, le caressant doucement. Il est resté en moi sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, un air de concentration sur son visage et il a commencé à se retirer de moi, puis à re-rentrer. J'ai laissé échappé un gémissement, cette friction inconfortable s'était transformée en une friction bien agréable.

Il me regarda et embrassa mes lèvres. Je répondais ardemment au baiser alors qu'il commençait à aller plus vite en moi, sa respiration haletante. J'ai serré de toutes mes forces mes jambes autour de ses fesses pour le ressentir plus profondément.

Je l'ai regardé alors qu'il allait et venait en moi plus fort. Il était très beau en ce moment, les yeux à demi clos, son cœur battant la chamade, les cheveux en bataille, le plaisir se lisant sur tous ses traits.

J'ai senti le plaisir commencer à monter de plus en plus et je ne retenais même plus mes cris. Je commençais à me contracter autour de lui, j'ai noué mes bras autour de son cou, collant mon corps contre le sien, peau contre peau. Il est allé plus vite en moi et en un dernier et puissant coup de rein, j'ai joui. Il a suivit quelques minutes après et il s'est écroulé sur moi essoufflé.

Il a caressé doucement mon visage en me murmurant des mots d'amour et m'a embrassé avec une infinie douceur. Il s'est retiré de moi et m'a enlacée. Pressée tout contre lui, je me suis endormie, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

Je suis amoureuse de lui…

_- Draco – _

Je l'ai blessée. Je lui ai brisé le cœur. Je l'ai brisée, elle. Totalement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

J'ai eu peur.

Peur parce que je suis un lâche.

Peur des sentiments qui naissaient en moi à son égard, lesquels je soupçonnais d'ailleurs être là depuis un bout de temps.

Peur parce que je commençais à avoir envie de lui dire, de lui crier que je l'aimais à chaque instant passé auprès d'elle.

Peur parce que j'ai toujours envie de le faire. Quand je la vois au détour d'un couloir, j'ai envie de la retourner et la serrer fort contre moi et de l'embrasser. De lui dire que je suis amoureux fou d'elle.

Peur parce que je n'avais pas le droit d'être si heureux. Pas le droit à ce bonheur interdit. Et pourtant…

Peur parce que jamais personne ne m'avait jamais donné l'impression d'exister, personne ne m'avait jamais donné l'impression de tenir à moi…

Elle était amoureuse, je le sais. Elle est amoureuse, je le sais.

Et je l'ai rejetée. Toutes les raisons que je trouve maintenant ne sont en fait que des excuses. Parce que je suis un lâche et que je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments.

Lui avouer à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je tiens à elle, à quel point je la veux, à quel point elle me manque, à quel point j'ai mal parce que je l'ai fait souffrir.

A quel point j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la sentir contre moi, une dernière fois.

Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de l'aimer comme elle le mérite.

Cela fait bientôt deux mois. Deux moi que je l'ignore, que l'on s'ignore. Elle me fuit, je la fuis. Elle doit me prendre pour un beau salop et le pire c'est que c'est le cas.

Elle n'est plus la même, elle ne sourit plus, je l'entends souvent pleurer. Je suis triste de lui faire endurer tout ça. Mais, ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que j'en souffre moi aussi.

_- Hermione - _

Je ne comprends rien, absolument rien. Il m'a laissée, abandonnée, trahie.

J'étais prête à tout lui offrir, à tout surmonter pour lui, pour m'entendre dire ces trois petits mots.

J'ai fait l'amour avec lui il y a bientôt deux mois et demi de ça. Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus. Je n'existe plus pour lui. Je suis oubliée, effacée, rayée.

Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre qu'il s'est servi de moi. Ce n'est pas possible. Il était si doux, si attentionné, si passionné, si tendre… Non, je ne veux pas y croire. C'est trop dur.

Je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de lui.

Avant lui, je ne savais pas, je ne connaissais pas, je ne connaissais rien.

Avant lui, je ne savais pas ce qu'était le désir, le vrai, le pur, celui qui vous remue les entrailles. Je pensais savoir puisque bien sur, je le désirais… Mais ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir quand il s'approchait de moi est au-delà de tout mot.

Avant, je ne savais pas ce qu'était le plaisir. Je pensais le savoir. Le plaisir, dans l'obscurité et l'intimité de ma chambre, me donnant du plaisir toute seule, atteignant même l'orgasme.

Je pensais connaître. Mais rien, rien ne m'avait préparé à ça. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que lorsqu'il me faisait jouir.

Je me sentais vivante, belle, importante lorsqu'il me touchait, m'enlaçait, lorsqu'il m'aimait tout simplement.

Avant lui, je ne vivais pas. Je regardais, je n'étais pas.

Avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir ma place…

Il est pour moi ce que personne jamais ne sera. Ma première fois, ma fascination, ma douce obsession.

Ron est plus que jamais attentionné avec moi. Plus doux, plus gentil, plus présent. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sorte avec lui.

Dans l'école, Malefoy et moi est le sujet tabou. Tout le monde sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, mais personne n'en parle. Tout le monde sait qu'un incident s'est produit, mais personne n'en souffle mot. Tout le monde s'interroge en silence et une tension à couper au couteau règne constamment, comme si tout le monde attendait des explications.

_- Draco – _

J'entends des choses qui se disent. J'ai entendu des conversations. Il parait que Hermione et ce crétin de Weasley vont se mettre ensemble.

J'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire mais même moi je le vois. Elle a retrouvé le sourire et sa joie de vivre. Ils font de longues balades dans le parc, autour du lac à ce qu'on raconte.

Je suis dans ma chambre, allongé dans mon lit. Je fume. J'essaye de me détendre, de ne pas penser que je vais la perdre pour toujours. Il est trop tard désormais.

J'entends la porte de la Salle Commune qui s'ouvre, j'entends la voix d'Hermione qui résonne doucement. Elle rigole. Et là, tout se glace. J'entends la voix de Weasley avec elle.

Elle l'a invité ici. Je l'entends rire et je la vois presque sourire. Je l'entends qui lui demande s'il veut entrer dans sa chambre.

S'en est trop pour moi. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. J'ai envie de tout défoncer, tout casser.

J'ai lancé un sort pour ne plus rien entendre… Plus rien, plus jamais…

Je vais la perdre. La réalisation me frappe. Je la perds déjà.

Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Je n'y survivrais pas.

J'ai besoin d'elle. Pour respirer. Pour vivre. Pour exister tout simplement.

Le même soir, je la vois arriver, avec Weasley, main dans la main. Mon cœur se serre, mon estomac se soulève. Elle sourit, elle n'a même pas un regard pour moi.

Tout est fini. Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Tant pis pour ma fierté, elle devra m'écouter.

Je me lève et je me dirige vers elle et Weasley qui sont debout devant la table des Gryffondor. Je me plante devant elle. Je vois la surprise qui passe dans ses yeux, puis la tristesse et la colère.

Soudain, tout la Grande Salle semble être devenue silencieuse. C'est bizarre de voir un aussi grand espace devenir si silencieux d'un seul coup alors qu'il y a autant de personnes. Jamais aucun cours n'a jamais été aussi silencieux.

Le regard de Weasley devient aussi flamboyant que ses putains de cheveux. Il est amoureux d'elle, je le sais et je suis sure qu'elle le sait aussi. Quel crétin !

- Granger, je dois te parler, dis-je en lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

Je vois ses yeux qui commencent à briller alors que ceux de Weasley me lancent des éclairs.

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy, laisse la tranquille ! crie presque Weasley alors que sa main se pose sur mon poignet pour le retirer du bras de Granger.

Je me demande si Weasley et Potter sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait osé leur en parler, je me serais déjà retrouvé avec le nez pété si ça avait été le cas.

Je retire violemment la main de Weasley sur mon bras et lui tord le poignet. Un cri de douleur s'échappe alors que le craquement se fait entendre. Un « oh » de stupeur résonne dans la Grande Salle.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Malefoy, laisse moi tranquille, me dit Granger alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir.

- Alors écoute moi putain ! Granger, je…je suis désolé… dis-je à mi-voix.

- Désolée ? Tu es désolé Malefoy ? Désolé de quoi exactement ? De m'avoir brisé le cœur, de m'avoir prise pour une conne ou de t'être bien foutue de ma gueule ? Etre désolé ne suffit plus ! hurle t-elle, les larmes menaçant presque de couler le long de ses joues.

- Putain Granger ! Mais tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ? Que je t'ai juste sautée et puis au revoir ?

- Oui, oui c'est exactement ce que je crois ! Tu n'es qu'un connard et un salaud et tu t'es servie de moi ! Tu m'as prise pour une pute, ta pute et tu m'as jeté une fois que tu as eu terminé !

- Mais arrête de tout ramener à toi putain ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ! Vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait ! Alors qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

Je vois les larmes qui commencent à couler. Tout le monde nous regarde et personne ne parle. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il va se passer. Je trouve ça un peu malsain de déballer notre linge sale en public, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres façons qu'elle m'écoute et surtout qu'elle me croit.

- Ce que je veux de plus ? Mais tout, Malefoy, tout ! Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes, juste que tu m'aimes… Mais c'est fini, je suis passée à autre chose. C'est trop tard pour les regrets alors laisse moi tranquille et ne m'adresse plus la parole, jamais ! dit-elle en commençant à me tourner le dos.

- Je sais que tu es encore amoureuse de moi, Granger !

Je la vois qui se raidit et qui se retourne brusquement vers moi.

- Tu ne me connais pas Malefoy ! Le fait de m'avoir sautée une fois ne te donne pas ce privilège !

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne voit pas. Elle ne comprend pas que moi aussi je suis amoureux d'elle.

Je marche derrière elle et je la retourne vers moi. Nos regards sont ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

- Je sais plus de choses sur toi que tous tes abrutis d'amis ! Je sais que tu fumes, je sais que tu as un tatouage juste en dessous du nombril, je sais que tu aimes mes mains, je sais que tu as une cicatrice sur la poitrine et que tu as trois grains de beauté qui forment un triangle dans le bas de ton dos.

Je vois la surprise dans son regard et les larmes qui s'y mêlent. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, je prends conscience de notre auditorat. Ils sont tous accrochés à nos lèvres et ils sont tous stupéfaits. Je vois les amis de Granger qui murmurent entre eux.

- Tu ne me connais pas Malefoy, grince t-elle entre ses dents, détachant chaque mot. J'ai cru que je pouvais te faire confiance…, dit-elle alors qu'elle franchit la porte de la Grande Salle.

- Je t'aime Hermione ! Putain ! Je t'aime ! C'est ce que tu veux entendre, non ? Alors voilà, je t'aime !

Je suis en train de crier. Elle se retourne encore une fois vers moi et nos regards se rencontrent.

Elle ne réponds rien et se retourne. Elle s'apprête à marcher mais je lui saisis le bras et je la rapproche de moi. Nos bouches sont tellement proches que je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime Granger. Je suis amoureux de toi. Fou amoureux de toi. Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne rêve que de toi et je n'aime que toi. J'ai été con et lâche et j'ai eu peur. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour nous deux… Je sais que tu m'aimes toi aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de mes conneries.

Elle me regarde et je la vois qui pleure. Je la prends dans mes bras et je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Elle se laisse faire et elle se laisse aller contre moi. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et love sa tête contre mon torse.

Elle relève sa tête vers moi et me regarde. Toute la Grande Salle nous regarde.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance à nouveau. Mais je sais que je suis amoureuse de toi Draco et je ne laisserais pas passer cet amour…

Je la regarde et je lui souris. Je baisse ma tête vers la sienne et je capture passionnément ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle noue plus fort ses bras autour de mon cou et je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche.

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas sentie contre moi, mon corps pressé contre le sien. Si longtemps que je n'avais pas respiré son odeur, senti le goût de ses baisers.

Ca m'avait tellement manqué…

Elle répond au baiser avec ardeur pendant quelques minutes avec de se retirer. Je la serre fort dans mes bras, pour ne jamais la laisser partir.

- Je t'aime Granger et tout Poudlard le sait, j'espère que tu es contente…

Elle se contente de hocher la tête et je la serre davantage contre moi, enlaçant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- C'était tout ce que je voulais, tu es ce que je voulais. Depuis le début… dit-elle dans un dernier murmure.

**FIN**

-----------

**Un Grand Merci À**

**Langedesenfers** ; Lilouthephoenix ;

Ayuluna _(je pense que tu as raison concernant mon autre fic, je suis pas très objective la concernant, merci )_

Madame Boris-Jardel ; **Sarouchka** ; Red-Hair1990 ; **Juju** ; Harana ; **Sunny'z **

Marianne Malfoy ; **The** **Wendy Malfoy** _(merci pour ta gentillesse, ça m'a bcp touchée...)_

Jun Rogue _(bonne analyse Merci pour ton attention et dslée pour le mail)_

Linoa ; **Klooooona** **Jedusor** ; Alexia Drake ; **Laure1** ;

Kirin-Tenshi _(merci pour toutes les reviews ) _; **Tara91** ; Lynn E.R. Aerama ;

**Diabella** _(merci pour ta sollicitude… L'écriture comme thérapie marche bcp dans mon cas.)_

Twinzie _(j'aime bcp le « mentir à soi même, c'est un peu oublier la réalité », je trouve ça très juste et non tu n'es pas cruelle d'aimer le OS, ce n'est pas la souffrance, je pense, que tu aimes, mais la façon dont je l'ai mise en mot parce que tout le monde a déjà vécu ça. C'est le fait de s'identifier et de se retrouver qui te touche…Je pense. En tout cas, merci énormément !)_

**Kira-303** ; Lolo-Evans et enfin **Floflo**.

Un merci plus personnel à Lythanie.

Un autre grand merci à Minuial que j'aime énormément et qui me manque aussi. Merci de me lire.

Je finis par remercier Ginny et Mathilde qui ont été chacune d'une patience incroyable avec moi durant toute l'écriture de ce OS.


	10. Friends With Benefit

**Note D'Auteur :**

Bon, je crois que je ne cesserais jms de m'excuser pour le retard ou pour le temps que je vous fais attendre. Malheureusement pour vous, je suis un « auteur » (si je peux m'appeler comme ça) qui marche à l'inspiration et quand ça vient pas, c'est comme l'orgasme, ça vient pas ! Même si on voudrait bien que ça vienne !

Heureusement pour vous, je suis dans une période d'inspiration et j'ai réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à finir cet OS ! Donc, prenez un siège confortable et du popcorn et bonne lecture !

Pour finir, sachez que le 17ème chapitre de ma Sirius/Hermione est en cours d'écriture et que j'ai également un OS au chaud (très très très épicé et très très très osé, vous serez prévenu ! Ce sera une petite Dramionaise, essayez de deviner ce que c'est ! sourire )

Je finis par m'excuser encore une fois de ne pas répondre aux reviews cette fois. Il est déjà bien tard et j'ai préféré finir cet OS que réviser mon partiel de demain… Je tiens quand même à vous remercier tous et plus particulièrement ceux que je me fais une joie de retrouver (et de lire les reviews) à chaque publication comme sarouchka, Jun Rogue, Marianne Malfoy, ayuluna, Miss Wendy Malfoy, Kira-303, Faithlove43, Lune Lupin, Lila Flow, Madame Boris Jardel, Sely etc…

Je remercie bien évidemment les autres et vos reviews me touchent bien sur tout autant et c'est toujours avec un immense plaisir et une petite danse de la victoire que j'accueille et lis avec amour toutes vos reviews.

-----------

**Pornographie Rouge**

**Friends With Benefit**

Hermione sentit le doux soleil de fin août réchauffer sa peau. Le soleil filtrait à travers les épais rideaux de velours. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se frotta les paupières pour enlever toute trace de sommeil. Elle tourna la tête et le vit qui dormait encore, des cheveux blonds retombant en pagaille sur son visage. Elle se mit en position assise et regarda autour d'elle, regardant la pièce qui lui était devenue familière bien qu'elle ne fût pas la sienne. Elle était dans _sa_ chambre, dans _son _lit encore une fois.

Elle regarda la pendule : 10h20. Habituel pour un jour de vacances. Elle mit les pieds par terre et la fraîcheur du parquet la fit frissonner tant la chaleur de la pièce était étouffante.

Elle le sentit remuer à côté d'elle alors qu'il marmonnait une suite de paroles dans un langage connu de lui seul.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, deux bras chauds l'encerclèrent soudain et dans un petit cri étouffé, elle fut ramenée dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui et refermait ses mains sur son ventre.

- Rendors toi, Granger, articula t-il dans une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

- Ta mère nous attend en bas pour déjeuner… Et on doit faire des courses après. On ne peut pas être en retard et ce ne serait pas poli de faire attendre ta mère. Elle a déjà eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir tout l'été.

- Ma mère t'adore, Granger ! Severus t'adore ! Tout le monde t'adore alors rendors toi ! grommela Draco qui resserra son étreinte sur le corps d'Hermione.

Elle haussa les sourcils à ce qu'il venait de dire et il du le savoir car elle vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur son visage. Elle se libéra avec difficulté de son étreinte et s'allongea sur le flanc s'appuyant sur un coude, admirant le visage de Draco qui dormait et qui prenait des allures faussement angéliques.

- Arrête de me regarder Granger ! Même les yeux fermés je sens ton regard qui me brûle ! Je sais que je suis extrêmement séduisant, mais retiens toi ! continua Malefoy, un sourire toujours narquois planté sur le visage.

Elle se contenta de sourire à Malefoy et à son ego surdimensionné alors qu'elle approchait doucement ses lèvres de sa joue. Celles-ci frôlèrent et taquinèrent pendant un moment la surface rugueuse de sa joue non rasée en d'infimes et doux attouchements labiaux et elle entendit Malefoy pousser un petit soupir de contentement. Elle se fit plus aventureuse et passa cette fois ci, ses lèvres sur celles de Malefoy, puis sa langue chatouilla ses lèvres en un touché aérien si léger qu'il se demanda si elle l'avait vraiment embrassé ou non.

Comme pour se convaincre de la véracité de ce qui se passait, Malefoy passa brutalement une main derrière sa nuque et la colla plus près de lui, écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble, alors qu'il en profitait pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche. Leurs langues jouèrent pendant quelques instants et Hermione se retira du baiser la première, se délectant de Malefoy qui suçotait avec suavité sa lèvre inférieure.

Il passa ses mains sur sa taille et l'enlaça alors qu'elle s'allongeait plus confortablement sur lui.

- Je suis complètement réveillé maintenant, Granger ! Tu es contente ? demanda t-il alors qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux et respirait abondamment l'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai pu le sentir que tu étais _complètement_ réveillé ! s'amusa Hermione alors qu'elle frottait volontairement son bassin contre l'érection matinale de Draco.

- Si tu commences ce jeu, Granger, sois sûre de le finir ! ajouta t-il dans un petit sourire arrogant.

Elle roula de lui et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant les anciennes moulures du plafond. Il l'imita et s'appuya sur un coude pour la regarder alors qu'il passait son autre main dans ses cheveux savamment décoiffés comme si une main n'avait eu de cesse de courir parmi eux. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur la joue.

- D'habitude, ce n'est pas sur la joue que tu m'embrasses, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-mélancolique.

- Oui, mais d'habitude, tu ne sors pas avec… avec… _lui_ ! Je suis désolé mais même le nom de ce crétin m'écorche la gorge !

Hermione se contenta de soupirer et roula les yeux au ciel. Décidément la situation était compliquée et elle l'avait compliqué toute seule alors qu'elle aurait pu être si simple ! C'était classique pourtant : une fille, deux garçons. Deux amours. Enfin, vraiment deux amours ?

- Draco, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui, tu le sais ! murmura Hermione d'une toute petite voix alors qu'il commençait à s'allonger sur elle.

- Et pourtant ! Ce n'est pas avec lui que tu dors depuis 2 mois. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a donné ton premier baiser, ni lui qui t'a pris ta virginité, répondit Malefoy d'une voix un peu irritée.

Elle ne répliqua rien et se contenta de le fixer, une lueur pensive dans le regard. Il fit doucement descendre ses lèvres vers celles d'Hermione, assez doucement pour qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle se laissa embrasser avec douceur et délicatesse alors que les mains de Draco caressaient ses joues, son cou. Il se retira du baiser et la regarda intensément alors que ses deux mains se posèrent sur chacun de ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux en un soupir et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement.

Il les caressa avec langueur au travers le fin tissu de son débardeur. Il massa avec attention chacun de ses seins simultanément, passant et repassant son pouce sur chacun de ses mamelons qui commençaient à pointer sous ses caresses habiles.

- Dis moi que tu aimes. Dis moi que tu en as envie, souffla Malefoy dont les lèvres s'étaient rapprochées de celles d'Hermione et qui les frôlait et les taquinait de son souffle chaud.

- Tu sais bien ce que j'aime, Dray, soupira t-elle alors qu'il faisait passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête en un geste fluide, découvrant les deux globes de chair dans leur nudité la plus totale.

L'air frais sur sa poitrine nue fit frissonner Hermione mais elle trembla de plus belle quand ce fut la bouche et la langue chaude et humide de Draco qui se posèrent sur ses seins. Il suçota et mordilla chacun des tétons alternativement sous les soupirs plus soutenus de sa compagne qui avait maintenant enfoncé ses mains dans sa chevelure, le pressant de continuer.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était magnifique en cet instant sans être d'une beauté classique. Le plaisir se lisait sur tous ses traits : elle avait les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte dans un hâle de satisfaction.

- Est-ce que Weasley te fait le même effet ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà touchée comme je le fais ? lui demanda t-il brusquement, la faisant redescendre immédiatement de sa félicité.

Elle ne répondit rien et soupira, mais cette fois ci d'un agacement manifestement contenu. Elle le poussa de dessus d'elle et sortit du lit à la recherche de son débardeur.

- Tu ne me réponds pas ? interrogea t-il encore une fois, courroucé.

- Ca fait deux mois que je sors avec lui et j'ai passé ces deux mois chez toi ! grinça Hermione alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser son débardeur et le remettre à l'endroit.

- Il ne t'a pas fallu plus de temps pour que je t'aie dans mon lit ! rétorqua Malefoy froidement et avec acidité.

- T'es un connard, Malefoy ! trembla la voix d'Hermione, énervée par ce qu'il venait de lui balancer.

Il la regarda enfiler son débardeur. Il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Mais c'était bien de sa faute ! Sortir avec ce Weasley !

Il se leva du lit à son tour, nu comme un ver, et vint l'enlacer par derrière alors qu'il voyait son corps se secouer doucement.

- Lâche moi, Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Comment oses tu me balancer ça à la figure ? riposta Hermione, la voix lacée de tristesse et de colère.

- Moi ? Et toi alors ? Sortir avec ce Weasley ? Moi, j'étais quoi ? Une distraction, quelque chose en attendant qu'il veuille bien de toi ? riposta Draco qui se pressa plus fort contre elle.

- Tu sais bien que non ! Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! se débattit toujours Hermione qui sentait son érection dans le creux de ses fesses.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi non plus ! Loin de là ! Tu es ma meilleure ennemie Granger et je devrais accepter de te laisser partir comme ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

Elle n'eut rien le temps de rétorquer. Elle était furieuse et elle se débattait toujours de l'étreinte de Malefoy. Elle le sentit qui arrachait sa culotte et qui la pénétrait par derrière d'un brusque coup de rein, la plaquant en même temps, poitrine écrasée contre le mur.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise alors qu'elle essayait de se retirer de la prise de Draco. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, doucement et langoureusement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à lui, n'ayant pas eu de préliminaires. Elle commença à soupirer et elle noua un bras autour de sa nuque par derrière, collant les lèvres de son amant contre la peau moite de son cou.

- Dis moi que tu le voulais. J'avais tellement envie de toi, Granger ! susurra Draco dans le creux de son cou.

- Draco, ne sois pas jaloux. Tu as été le premier et le seul, articula t-elle entre deux gémissements sonores alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements à l'intérieur de son corps.

Elle noua plus fort son bras autour de son cou, se soutenant à lui alors qu'il passait une main sur le devant de son corps et écartait un peu plus ses cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il continua à s'enfoncer profondément et sauvagement en elle pendant de longues minutes, le bruit de leurs deux peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre en rythme, caressant simultanément son clitoris de manière circulaire. Il la sentait qui commençait à se contracter autour de lui et sa bouche était ouverte, aucun son n'en sortant. Tout son corps s'était contracté sous l'extase, mais pourtant rien n'arrivait.

- Laisse toi aller. Ne te retiens pas, chuchota t-il en picorant son cou de mille baisers.

- Je voudrais que cet instant dure pour toujours… pantela t-elle entre deux bouffées de plaisir.

- Laisse toi venir à moi…

Elle relâcha tout et son orgasme explosa devant ses yeux en un long gémissement sourd. Ses muscles se contractaient sans qu'elle le contrôle autour de Draco et elle sentait la chaleur pulser au niveau de son intimité. Il fit un va et vient supplémentaire et il se libéra en elle dans un râle rauque.

Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas glisser au sol. Draco la maintenait toujours collée contre lui, la serrant d'un bras puissant. Ils haletaient et essayaient tout deux de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle le sentit se retirer d'elle, ses cuisses devenant, tout d'un coup, poisseuses et aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant un moment, Draco embrassant son cou de chauds baisers.

Tout était toujours comme ça entre eux deux. On dit que l'amour et la haine sont proches, que la passion est de la passion sous toutes ses formes, même les plus extrêmes. Cette définition leur convenait parfaitement. Tout avait été oublié, tout avait été pardonné en un coup de rein. C'était tout le temps comme ça. Des amis avec avantages, une amitié améliorée. Tellement proches l'un de l'autre que le sexe ne leur semblait que logique et dans la continuité d'une relation « je t'aime, moi non plus » comme la leur.

- Ca ne change rien, Malefoy, tout comme ça n'a jamais rien changé entre nous. Je suis toujours amoureuse de Ron et tu le sais, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'elle s'était retournée et embrassait ses lèvres.

- Je sais. Je vais prendre ma douche, tu viens ? Ma mère et Severus doivent nous attendre, demanda t-il, une main tendue vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête et prit la main qui lui était tendue. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, il la prit brusquement par la taille et la souleva du sol, l'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire, écartant ses cuisses et y enfouissant son visage. Il lécha, suça, mordilla, embrassa. Elle écarta entre plus les cuisses et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonde, s'agrippant à lui, le pressant d'être plus près. Et bientôt, l'on entendit plus que le bruit de leurs gémissements étouffés mêlé à l'eau qui fouettait le sol de la douche.

-------------

- Où est ce qu'ils sont ? demanda, irritée, la voix de Narcissa Malefoy Rogue. J'espère qu'ils sont réveillés sinon, on être en retard sur tout le planning de la journée.

Son mari, Severus Rogue, allait répondre quand ils virent Draco et Hermione arriver dans la cuisine. Narcissa, à son habitude, ne remarqua rien mais Severus nota parfaitement bien la rougeur sur les joues d'Hermione, ses lèvres gonflées et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille et le suçon dans le cou de son filleul et beau fils.

- Mais où étiez vous donc passés ? interrogea plus gentiment cette fois, Narcissa.

- Voyons, Cissy chérie, ils étaient en train de faire l'amour bien sûr ! coupa Rogue, un ton sardonique dans la voix.

Draco crut qu'Hermione allait s'étouffer avec la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'elle avait avalée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui massa gentiment le dos alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge.

- Ne raconte pas de sornettes, Severus ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça n'a jamais fait tilt entre vous. Vous feriez un si beau couple et de si beaux petits-enfants, interrompit encore une fois Narcissa.

- Tu n'es pas naïve au point de te douter qu'il se passe rien, quand même ! Si je ne m'abuse, Draco a même été le premier… continua Rogue, amusé.

Narcissa émit un petit soupir irrité alors que Draco et Hermione avaient pris une délicieuse couleur pivoine, se demandant bien comment diable Severus Rogue avait appris leur secret.

Cela faisait déjà deux fois ce matin qu'Hermione entendait parler de la perte de sa virginité à Draco. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, dans un silence gêné le plus complet et qu'elle entamait son premier toast, elle se laissa aller à ses souvenirs de ce jour.

_Ca avait été un jour chaud d'avril qui annonçait la canicule de l'été qui allait suivre. Malefoy et elle s'étaient déjà considérablement rapprochés. Elle passait sa vie dans sa chambre et lui dans la sienne. Elle était assise à sa table de travail et elle pensait aux baisers ardents et aux caresses poussées qu'ils avaient échangées ces deux dernières semaines. Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment tout cela avait commencé. Malefoy l'avait embrassée un soir, elle avait répondu à ce baiser. Ils ne s'étaient pas expliqués, ils étaient meilleurs ennemis, point final. _

_Ils avaient continué à s'embrasser, se caresser avec plus de ferveur à chaque fois. Le désir et la passion les emportaient à chaque fois et ils y succombaient à chaque fois. L'amour et la haine sont proches, deux passions en même temps semblables et complètement différentes, voire même opposées. Mais l'amour et le désir ? Deux passions semblables mais différenciables… ou deux passions qui s'engendrent l'une l'autre, dans un sens comme dans l'autre ? _

_Il déboula brusquement dans sa chambre alors qu'elle travaillait. Elle tourna la tête et le détailla des yeux. Il était énervé. Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle et pressa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche, agrippant sa main dans son cuir chevelu pour la rapprocher. _

- _Est-ce que ce jour peut-il devenir encore pire ? demanda t-il son front contre le sien alors qu'il caressait sa joue. _

- _Je trouve qu'il s'améliore déjà, souffla Hermione, mutine. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? continua t-elle. _

- _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Potter m'en mette plein la vue avec sa vie post-Voldemort absolument parfaite, hein ? grinça Draco entre ses dents, s'asseyant sur le lit de son interlocutrice._

- _Pourquoi faut-il que Ron sorte avec toutes les filles du collège, sauf moi ? questionna t-elle en retour. _

- _Granger… murmura doucement Draco, approchant une main vers son genou._

- _Je sais, je sais, je devrais arrêter d'y penser mais je n'y arrive pas. Depuis que Celui-qui-ne-voulait-pas-crever est mort, il joue les playboys…_

- _Je croyais que les playboys ne te dérangeaient pas, pourtant, s'amusa t-il alors qu'une lueur indécente naquit dans son regard. _

- _C'est différent avec toi… se contenta d'elle de répondre alors qu'elle le voyait s'allonger sur son lit avec plus d'aise._

- _Allez, viens à côté de moi, Granger. Je vais panser ton cœur blessé, railla t-il. _

_Il la vit s'exécuter et elle s'allongea auprès de lui, se blottissant contre lui, sa tête sur son torse alors qu'il entourait sa taille d'un bras possessif. Il baissa un peu sa tête et fit atterrir ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. _

- _J'avais envie de faire ça depuis le début de la journée, déclara t-il entre deux baisers. _

_Elle lui décocha un sourire coquin et l'embrassa à son tour, grimpant sur lui et s'allongeant de tout son long sur son corps. Il passa à nouveau ses bras autour de ses hanches, la serrant fort contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, sa langue glissant dans sa bouche et jouant avec la sienne. _

_Les mains d'Hermione se glissèrent, hésitantes, sous son pull et sa chemise, caressant le ventre de Draco. Se séparant de leur baiser, elle fit passer le pull par-dessus la tête de Malefoy et le baiser repartant, elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, la lui enlevant finalement au prix d'un certain nombre de contorsion pour ne pas lâcher la bouche de l'autre. _

_Une vague de désir la submergea alors qu'elle fixait avec envie le torse imberbe de Malefoy et la vue qu'il lui procurait : allongé, nonchalant, presque impassible si ce n'était le sourire suffisant qui ornait son visage aux allures angéliques, les cheveux en bataille. Elle passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux puis glissa vers son ventre, le caressant paresseusement. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand les mains de Malefoy se faufilèrent avec rapidité sous son chemiser et saisirent avec fermeté chacun de ses seins. Son chemisier fut rapidement enlevé ainsi que son soutien gorge, laissant sa poitrine dénudée, ouverte aux doux assauts des mains et de la bouche de Draco._

_Elle soupira alors qu'il maniait avec habilité sa poitrine. Elle se baissa et embrassa ses lèvres, se pressant de tout son long contre Draco, sa poitrine écrasée contre son torse en une délicieuse friction. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle déboucla rapidement. Après quelques minutes de tortillements, elle réussit à faire sortir Draco de son pantalon qui se retrouva au sol comme le reste de leurs affaires. _

_Elle sentait entre ses cuisses, la bosse, qui commençait à se former dans le caleçon de Malefoy. Elle intima un doux et léger mouvement de friction contre son érection naissante, recevant un long soupir de contentement en réaction. Elle le fixa et elle vit une lueur libertine jouer dans ses prunelles d'acier. Avec un sourire suffisant, il l'agrippa par les hanches, et collant son bassin au maximum dans le sien, la retourna pour la mettre sous lui. _

_Elle eut un petit rire amusé alors qu'il embrassait chacun de ses seins, descendant vers son nombril qu'il titilla de sa langue tout en faisant descendre d'un brusque mouvement sa jupe et sa culotte en même temps. Nue devant son regard, pour une des premières fois, elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'il écartait doucement ses cuisses et passait sa langue sur son clitoris. _

- _Tu es bien, ça va ? demanda t-il en relevant la tête d'entre ses jambes._

- _Hum, hum, hocha t-elle la tête dans un soupir de béatitude._

_Il continua doucement à la caresser de sa langue, puis introduisant avec précaution un, puis deux doigts en elle, les remuant en simultanéité avec sa langue._

- _Granger… Je voudrais être ton premier, avoua t-il en relevant la tête encore une fois. _

_Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, caressant les cheveux de Draco d'une main. Elle ne répondit rien et il la regarda avec un sourire sincère sur le visage. Il semblait vouloir dire « s'il te plait ». Elle avait l'impression de le voir fragile pour la première fois même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait surtout un fond de possessivité à vouloir être le premier garçon à la pénétrer tout comme il avait été le premier garçon à lui donner un orgasme._

- _Viens, dit-elle, l'incitant à remonter vers ses lèvres. _

_Leurs lèvres s'unirent, leurs souffles ne firent plus qu'un et alors que sa langue pénétrait dans sa bouche, elle sentit pour la première le goût du désir et de l'orgasme sur la bout sa langue. Le goût qu'avait le désir, le goût qu'avait l'orgasme tout comme elle allait connaître l'odeur de l'amour, l'odeur du désir. Tous ces mots se traduisant si bien par tous les sens en une parfaite et harmonieuse synesthésie. _

_Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et il fit descendre doucement son caleçon, se retrouvant nu pressé et dur contre son intimité. Le bassin d'Hermione se mit à frotter instinctivement contre le sexe de Draco et celui-ci passa une main entre leurs deux corps, réajustant son érection, mettant le bout au niveau de son clitoris. Il commença un lent mouvement de bassin, son sexe tendu cognant contre son clitoris ultrasensible. Les soupirs d'Hermione se transformèrent en gémissements plus affirmés alors que Malefoy, au dessus d'elle, semblait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre pied dans le plaisir et continuait ses coups de bassin. _

_Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et Hermione l'embrassa avec tendresse. _

- _Va-y… Doucement, souffla t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'il ne crut presque pas l'entendre. _

_Il la contempla alors qu'il passait encore une fois sa main entre leurs deux corps et positionnait son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Il ne lâcha pas du regard alors qu'en un coup de rein doux mais ferme, il ravit sa virginité. Elle hoqueta de surprise et il vit une douleur vive mais brève se lire sur son visage. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur, langue contre langue, imitant le mouvement langoureux qu'il faisait à l'intérieur d'elle. _

- _Hermione… _

- Hermione, Hermione ? Ca va ? demanda Malefoy qui la regardait, un air perplexe sur le visage. Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! Tu étais passée où ? continua t-il dans un sourire.

- Désolée, j'étais dans mes souvenirs, répondit-elle en un sourire.

Tout avait changé ce jour là. Leur désir ne semblait jamais faiblir. Ils avaient toujours aussi envie l'un de l'autre et il ne se passait presque pas une nuit sans qu'ils consomment ce désir avec une passion inégalable.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Hermione chérie, tu sembles un peu pâle, s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Oui, oui ne vous en faites pas, répondit Hermione, se servant généreusement d'œufs et de bacon alors que Draco en était déjà à sa troisième assiette.

Il était assis à côté d'elle et il passa gentiment une main sur sa cuisse, une lueur toujours interrogatrice dans le regard. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et se pencha vers lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, lui murmura t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille si doucement qu'il crut qu'il avait rêvé, alors que ses lèvres encore gonflées se posèrent sur sa joue rugueuse presque sur ses lèvres.

Il eut un doux sourire, un vrai sourire et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens sur sa cuisse. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche pendant que ses mains s'enlaceraient dans le creux de ses reins ou dans sa chevelure indomptée.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère et son beau-père étaient encore dans la pièce et lui envoyaient des regards moqueurs. Hermione s'éloigna de lui et commença à manger avec appétit ses œufs et son bacon.

- Dis donc, tu en as un appétit, ce matin Hermione ! fit remarquer Narcissa, amusée. Tu me rappelles le début de ma grossesse avec Draco, je mangeais tout le temps…

- Je vous rassure, il n'y a rien de ce genre ! J'ai juste besoin de reprendre des forces.

Hermione remarqua que Draco avait pâli considérablement au sous-entendu très peu sous-entendu d'une éventuelle grossesse. Cela la fit sourire doucement alors qu'elle vit que son professeur des Potions la regardait d'un air narquois.

- Dure nuit, insinua t-il, un air quasi-diabolique et amusé sur le visage.

- Severus ! Tu arrêtes avec tes insinuations ! Laisse les tranquille un peu ! intervint finalement Narcissa alors que Draco et Hermione avaient baissé la tête dans leurs assiettes. Viens, on part, on devait déjà être à l'hôpital il y a dix minutes.

Elle se leva et son mari prit sa suite, dans un habituel virevoltement de robes.

- On se retrouve dans 15 minutes devant le marchand de glaces, déclara Narcissa avant de disparaître complètement de la pièce et de la maison.

Il y eu un silence troublé pendant quelques instants où ils finirent tranquillement de manger.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu hier soir ? demanda Hermione, un peu embarrassée.

- Non, il y a toujours des sorts de silence sur ma chambre. Je pense seulement que Severus doit s'en douter, lui répondit Draco. A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ? continua t-il, curieux.

- Oh, à rien. Je me rappelais la première fois qu'on avait fait l'amour… Merci d'avoir été si gentil avec moi, Draco…

- Oh, c'était donc ça la petite déclaration, se moqua t-il alors qu'il débarrassait la table d'un coup de baguette. Tu es simplement reconnaissante parce que je t'ai donné le meilleur orgasme de ta vie.

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir et se leva, traversant le grand salon pour aller chercher sa veste. Draco ne tarda pas à venir la retrouver et encercla sa taille, refermant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Tu as eu peur, hein ? Quand ta mère a parlé de la grossesse ! railla t-elle en un petit sourire. Je t'ai vu devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, j'ai même cru que tu allais t'évanouir, exagéra t-elle, amusée.

Draco ne lui répondit rien et caressa son ventre de ses mains. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Il remonta avec langueur vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il suçota lentement.

- Pas du tout, Granger. Un enfant de toi serait tout ce dont je pourrais rêver. Imagine, ton intelligence et mon charme irrésistible, susurra t-il entre deux coups de langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

- Draco, gémit-elle doucement alors qu'elle était retournée et plaquée contre un mur. Pas ici, pas encore…

Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione et embrassa la douce peau qui s'y trouvait. Il lécha doucement l'endroit où le cou et l'épaule se rejoignaient, qu'il savait très érogène chez elle. Hermione ne pu retenir un long soupir alors que Draco avait empoigné ses fesses et l'avait soulevée du sol. Il continua à lécher, suçoter et mordiller un peu maladroitement son cou alors qu'il la portait dans la pièce et finit par la déposer sur la table en marbre du salon.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord et continua à embrasser la peau de son cou pendant que ses mains se glissaient sous son fin débardeur, caressant ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge.

Il allait lui demander pourquoi, de toutes façons, elle s'obstinait à porter un soutien-gorge alors que, de un, elle n'en avait pas spécialement besoin étant donné la taille réduite de sa poitrine et que de deux, elle se retrouvait sans à chaque fois qu'ils restaient ensemble un peu trop longtemps. Autant ne pas en mettre directement, cela faciliterait les choses. Mais Draco Malefoy était loin d'être bête et dire une chose pareille à un moment pareil ne risquait que de le gâcher.

Il fit donc passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête et la débarrassa rapidement du sous-vêtement de dentelle gênant. Il posa cette fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amante alors que ses mains infligeaient une douce torture à chacun de ses seins.

- Dray, pas ici, pas maintenant, on va être en retard, s'obstina t-elle sans grand succès alors que Malefoy avait presque fini de déboutonner son jean.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te prendre sur cette table, en plein milieu du salon, lui répondit-il simplement alors qu'il envoya voler son jean dans la pièce, s'attaquant maintenant à sa culotte.

Hermione se demandait toujours comment elle arrivait à se retrouver nue aussi vite en sa présence. Il l'embrassa de plus belle alors qu'elle frissonnait de sentir le marbre froid et dur contre ses fesses nues. Elle le vit enlever son t-shirt et se débattre avec son pantalon avant de l'enlever finalement.

- Tu peux pas imaginer ce que ça m'a fait de t'entendre dire ça, Granger. J'ai envie de te baiser à un point…

Elle aurait sourit si elle n'avait pas été occupée à retenir ses gémissements alors que les doigts de Malefoy se faisaient plus aventuriers avec son intimité en de larges et paresseux mouvements circulaires sur son point le plus sensible.

- Retourne toi, lui souffla t-il doucement.

- Dray…

- J'ai envie de te prendre par là. Ca fait longtemps et je sais que tu adores quand je te prends par derrière.

Elle vira couleur écarlate mais s'exécuta, émoustillée à l'idée d'être sodomisée en plein milieu du salon des Malefoy. Elle frissonna quand le marbre froid se pressa contre sa poitrine. Elle agrippa les côtés de la table alors que Malefoy écartait ses cuisses.

- Pas de bébé aujourd'hui alors, murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque d'excitation.

- Une autre fois je te promets, lui répondit Malefoy alors qu'il enduisait son sexe de la cyprine d'Hermione pour mieux se faufiler à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il devint plus dur à la vision qui se présentait à lui : Granger sur son ventre, les cuisses écartées, le creux de ses reins cambrés, l'arrondi de ses fesses, la vue sur son petit cul. Si ce crétin de Weasley était là pour voir qu'il allait enculer sa copine.

Il caressa son dos et sa chute de rein un moment avant de faire glisser ses doigts à l'avant sur son clitoris, continuant à le frotter gentiment. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son anus et s'y enfonça lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à cette intrusion. Il éructa un « putain » alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément toujours avec cette même lenteur insoutenable.

Il la regarda : elle haletait et son visage semblait indiquer tout sauf de la douleur. Il resta en elle un moment et lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle bougeait elle-même du bassin contre lui, il commença ses va et vient rapides et brusques. Entrant, sortant, entrant, sortant avec une douce violence, encore et toujours, inlassablement alors qu'il avait toujours deux doigts pressés sur son clitoris pour la faire jouir plus vite. Elle était très étroite par là où il la prenait et il avait l'impression d'être dans un étau brûlant tellement il ressentait la chaleur moite de sa cavité contre la peau sensible de son sexe. On entendait le bruit un peu obscène de leurs deux peaux qui claquaient violemment l'une contre l'eau mêlé au bruit que la table faisait à chaque entrée de Malefoy et à leurs gémissements sonores.

Il agrippa ses fesses et l'amena encore plus proche de lui alors qu'il la pénétra plus profondément que jamais, se libérant en elle avec la force d'un volcan. Il continua à caresser son clitoris pendant quelques secondes et Hermione atteignit, elle aussi, les portes de l'extase.

Il se glissa hors d'elle et elle sentit les fluides visqueux couler pour la deuxième fois de la journée entre ses cuisses. Elle se retourna et allongea Malefoy sur elle, l'embrassant fougueusement et suçotant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Hermione, murmura t-il contre sa bouche alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles.

Un « je t'aime » peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses. Je tiens à toi, tu comptes pour moi, j'ai envie de te baiser, mais aussi je suis amoureux, amoureuse de toi. Où est la différence entre l'amour et le désir ? Entre un je t'aime amical et un je t'aime amoureux ? Est-ce que l'amour engendre le désir, le désir l'amour ou est-ce que ce sont deux phénomènes totalement dissociables l'un de l'autre ? Comment peut-on le savoir ? Ces questions restèrent en suspend pour le moment.

Après s'être changés, douchés et rhabillés, ils avaient retrouvé comme prévu la mère de Draco et Severus Rogue. Ils avaient mangé des glaces, bu du café ou du chocolat et s'étaient finalement séparé, laissant les deux jeunes adolescents faire leur propre shopping.

Draco et Hermione déambulaient depuis maintenant une heure au Chemin de Traverse. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ils ne pouvaient pas. Ca aurait défini de façon trop claire l'aspect social de leur relation, qui était déjà assez flou comme ça pour eux. L'envie n'en manquait pas et au bout d'un moment, elle sentit le bras de Draco enlacer doucement sa taille. Il baissa le regard vers elle, un peu inquiet de sa réaction, mais elle se contenta de sourire et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Il allait commencer une phrase mais il l'entendit soudain pousser un petit cri excité et se détacher de son étreinte. Il regarda là où son regard, à elle, s'attardait toujours.

Et ce qu'il vit lui fit descendre le cœur dans l'estomac : Weasley, Potter et la petite Weasley devant la vitrine de Quidditch. Le cri d'Hermione avait attiré leur attention et ils avaient maintenant tourné leurs visages vers eux.

Hermione était maintenant loin de ses bras, pressée dans ceux de Weasley qui la faisait virevolter dans les airs en l'embrassant. Le cœur de Draco se serra et ses yeux prirent une couleur triste. Potter les regardait, amusé et la joie rayonnant sur son visage. Il passa son regard sur la petite Weasley et croisa le sien. Elle était en train de le regarder et contrairement aux autres, elle lui envoya un regard un peu triste qui semblait dire « désolé ».

Il essaya de reprendre une contenance et alors que Hermione et Weasley avaient fini de s'embrasser, il la vit revenir toute sautillante vers lui. Elle lui prit la main énergiquement et l'amena près de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Sois gentil, s'il te plait, lui murmura t-elle.

Il la regarda, un peu amusé et il lui prit doucement la main avant de l'amener à ses lèvres et d'en embrasser le dos et les jointures avec délicatesse. Il relâcha sa main et il la vit rougir un peu alors que le visage de Weasley devenait aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux.

- Potter, Weasley, Weasley-fille ! se contenta t-il de saluer d'une voix morne et sans émotions.

Les concernés lui répondirent d'un vague hochement de tête alors que Weasley venait de saisir la main d'Hermione et entrelaçait ses doigts avec les siens.

- Tu viens à la maison pour le mois qui reste, Hermione ? demanda Ron, avec assurance. C'était d'ailleurs plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Ron, je suis désolée, mais je passe l'été chez Malefoy, tu le sais ! C'était prévu bien avant qu'on se mette ensemble, répondit Hermione qui n'avait rien perdu de sa gaîté et ne semblait pas déçue de ne pas venir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire chez Malefoy pour que tu ne veuilles pas venir à la maison, bougonna Ron.

- Si tu savais Weasley, répondit Malefoy avec un petit sourire suffisant. Tu ne serais même pas capable de rivaliser avec ça, continua t-il, amusé alors que le visage de Ron devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Franchement, Malefoy, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait chez toi qui pourrais combler Hermione ! répliqua Ron avec véhémence.

- Tu veux vérifier par toi-même ce qui comble Granger tout les soirs ? Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de ce côté-là, interrompit-il, sardonique alors qu'il voyait les joues d'Hermione virer au pivoine.

- A part une bibliothèque géante peut être, ajouta Ron, plus pour lui-même que pour l'argumentation de la conversation.

- Si tu penses que Granger a seulement besoin de bouquins pour être satisfaite, tu es encore plus minable pour elle que je ne le pensais ! rétorqua t-il, la voix froide et acide.

Il vit une lueur de colère dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle. Ses amis, garçons en tout cas, ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une fille et donc jamais comme une personne étant capable de désirs, d'envies et/ou de besoins sexuels. Et même maintenant que Weasley sortait avec Granger, il avait l'impression qu'il ne la considérait toujours pas comme une fille. Et ça, ça énervait profondément Granger et il le savait. Elle n'aimait pas être seulement considérée comme une Mademoiselle je sais tout. Il avait été le seul à la voir différemment et à lui prouver à quel point elle pouvait être désirable et désirée.

- De quoi tu te mêles de toute façon, Malefoy ? C'est pas ta copine, que je sache alors ferme la ! lui envoya Ron à la figure.

- Tiens, marrant que tu dises ça ! s'amusa t-il d'un air insolent de Weasley qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre lui et Granger.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder leur échange verbal alors que Harry et Ginny faisaient pareil. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'écouta pas les derniers arguments lorsqu'elle se retrouva tout d'un coup pressée contre un corps et embrassée avec maladresse et peu de délicatesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle savait que c'était Ron. Il n'y avait rien de comparable entre ses baisers et ceux de Draco. Elle se détacha bien vite de lui et se rapprocha de Malefoy.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Hermione ? Viens avec nous au Terrier ! insista Ron lourdement.

- Non, Ron, on se verra à la rentrée. Je reste chez Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de l'été, répondit-elle fermement alors que Draco avait enlacé ses doigts avec les siens.

- Mais, Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu…

- Parce que Draco ne pense pas que je n'ai besoin que d'une bibliothèque pour être heureuse, assena t-elle, un peu irritée.

Après quelques aux revoirs, elle et Draco firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où ils allaient transplaner.

Le soir même, alors qu'elle était dans le lit de Malefoy, il la rapprocha de lui d'un bras. Face à face, elle glissa une jambe entre celles de Malefoy et se colla contre lui, nichant sa tête contre son torse.

- Ca va ? demanda t-il avec douceur, Hermione…

- Il faut qu'on arrête Dray, souffla t-elle, la culpabilité est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. Je ne peux plus lui faire ça…

- Granger ! Tu as vu comment il te traite ! Ce qu'il pense de toi ! Une bibliothèque, non mais franchement !

- Je sais, se contenta t-elle de répondre, un peu triste. Mais je suis amoureuse de lui depuis trop longtemps, je n'y peux rien. Ca me fait souffrir de savoir que je t'aime autant et que tu possèdes même mon corps alors que je ne lui donne rien. Il faut qu'on arrête…

- Hermione… murmura t-il doucement dans ses cheveux.

- S'il te plait, ne rends pas ça plus dur que ça ne l'est déjà. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je t'aime, Dray, mais je suis beaucoup trop amoureuse de lui…

- On ne va jamais y arriver, Granger… Etre simplement des amis. On a dépassé ce stade le jour où je t'ai embrassée et on a définitivement effacé ce mot le soir où je t'ai prise pour la première fois.

- Je sais, Dray. Mais on va essayer d'y arriver…

Sans un mot échangé de plus, il lui prit les jambes et les écarta. Il les enroula autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus près, les deux amants toujours sur un flanc. Il passa une main entre leurs deux corps et baissa son caleçon. Il prit son sexe entre sa main et le guida vers l'entrée de son intimité avec douceur. Il s'enfonça en elle dans une lente poussée en la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

- Je veux un enfant de toi… Je veux que tu portes mon bébé, Granger. S'il te plait, ne lance pas un sort de contraception après. Laisse le destin décider pour nous… chuchota t-il dans son cou alors qu'il intimait un mouvement lascif de bassin à l'intérieur d'elle, ses hanches cognant langoureusement contre les siennes.

- Draco, ne raconte pas…

- S'il te plait… la coupa t-il. Je veux juste t'avoir… une dernière fois, insista t-il avec douceur alors qu'il pressait tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et c'est en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, en l'embrassant avec tendresse et amour qu'il lui fit doucement et lentement l'amour pour la dernière fois. Car ce fut bien la dernière fois de l'été. Malefoy essaya de tenir la promesse qu'Hermione s'était faite et ils n'avaient plus recommencé depuis ce soir. Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'avait pas lancé de sort de contraception et même s'il avait été heureux qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait, il s'était senti un peu stupide de lui avoir fait part de son envie d'enfants avec elle.

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Malefoy avait escorté Hermione jusqu'à son wagon, il l'avait enlacée et ils s'étaient séparés là. Elle était entrée dans le wagon et s'était assise à côté de Ron. Durant toute la durée du trajet, ils s'étaient embrassés et Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de penser aux derniers mots que Draco lui avait chuchotés dans l'intimité de son lit.

A peine la première semaine de cours était-elle terminée qu'elle passait déjà tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Rien ne changeait jamais. Elle et Malefoy se voyaient moins souvent mais c'était toujours aussi agréable d'être en sa présence, même s'ils ne faisaient que parler ou parfois rester ensemble dans le silence le plus complet.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'elle et Ron sortaient ensemble même si en temps réel passé ensemble, cela faisait beaucoup moins. Elle avait appris par Ginny, qui semblait avoir tout compris de sa relation avec Malefoy, que Ron lui avait préparé ce soir une soirée d'anniversaire avec les plats préférés d'Hermione, vin et chandelles. Ginny avait clairement mais subtilement insisté sur le fait que Ron comptait concrétiser leur relation ce soir.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème à le faire avec Malefoy, même sa première fois ne l'avait pas angoissée mais là… Elle ne s'imaginait pas faire l'amour avec Ron. Rien que le fait qu'il attende ça d'elle ce soir l'écœurait presque. Et pourtant, elle l'aimait… Elle était follement amoureuse de lui, alors pourquoi cela ne marchait même pas dans sa tête. Pourquoi alors qu'il l'embrassait, elle ne pensait qu'à la future vie qui s'était peut être créée dans son ventre. Il y avait également le problème que Ron pensait qu'elle était encore vierge et qu'il allait bien se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas… Tout ça était beaucoup trop stressant…

- Hey, Granger ! Je peux m'asseoir ? l'interrompit une voix dans le train de ses pensées.

- Je t'en prie, sourit Hermione alors qu'elle observait Malefoy qui venait de s'asseoir et d'étaler toutes ses affaires sur la table.

Elle le vit dénouer sa cravate, ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et en remonter les manches en cette fin de journée. Son regard se posa sur lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas observé, qu'elle n'avait pas osé plutôt. Il était toujours aussi beau. Elle se demandait toujours comment quelqu'un aussi parfait que lui avait pu vouloir d'une fille aussi imparfaite qu'elle. Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel avec ses cheveux blonds qui avaient poussé depuis cet été et ses yeux bleu acier. Un ange seulement en apparences, c'était certain, mais un ange quand même. Une gueule d'ange, le diable au corps, telle était la parfaite, mais paradoxale, définition de Draco Malefoy.

- Tu ne m'avais pas autant fixé depuis la première fois où on a fait l'amour ! Tu semblais mémoriser chaque centimètre carré de ma peau, se rappela t-il un peu mélancolique.

Hermione sourit d'un sourire un peu forcé. Elle ne se souvenait presque plus de la sensation de la peau de Draco contre la sienne et elle était presque sûre d'avoir oublié tous les emplacements de ses grains de beauté sur son corps alors qu'elles les connaissaient par cœur avant.

- Granger ! Je t'ai posé une question ! la ramena t-il sur terre.

- Oui excuse-moi. Tu me disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais vérifier mon tableau de chartes en Arithmancie. Je ne suis pas sûr pour le 9 dans cette colonne, lui indiqua t-il en lui montrant la colonne et le chiffre sur le bout de parchemin qu'il avait placé devant elle.

- Arithmancie ? demanda Hermione, confuse.

- Oui, l'Arithmancie. Tu sais cette classe que l'on prend tout les deux chaque mardi et vendredi après déjeuner, expliqua lentement Draco avec sarcasme.

- Oui, oui, désolée… J'ai un peu de mal aujourd'hui…

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Montre moi ta charte, dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à examiner celle-ci.

- Je pense que le 7 irait mieux à la place du 9, mais je ne suis pas sûr, déclara t-il, semblant peu assuré de son hypothèse.

- Oui, oui, tu as raison. Le 7 est le nombre qui va, certifia t-elle après avoir fait des rapides calculs dans sa tête.

Elle barra soigneusement le 9 de sa colonne et y inscrit un 7 avec autant d'application que possible. Elle le regarda encore. Il avait l'air tracassé. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait depuis le début que 7 était le bon nombre…

- Dray… Depuis quand tu as besoin d'un prétexte pour venir me parler ? demanda t-elle un peu attristée qu'ils en soient arrivés là.

Il allait nier mais elle lui envoya un regard un peu noir mais triste en même temps et il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Hermione, gentiment.

- C'est à propos du bébé… Enfin… Ca fait plus d'un mois et je me demandais si tu étais enceinte ou pas, avoua t-il un peu dépité. Je ne savais pas si tu allais me le dire si tu l'étais…

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas fait de test encore, lui confessa t-elle.

- Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit là, tout tient encore. Je veux vraiment un enfant de toi, Granger, lui dit-il alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires. Tiens moi au courant…

Elle le regarda alors qu'il était planté en face d'elle et elle passa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce que Draco lui avait demandé, ni pourquoi elle n'avait pas lancé un sort de contraception. Si elle était bien enceinte, tout serait plus simple… Elle retournerait avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être touchée par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il voulait qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants. Ils avaient à peine 17 ans, mais c'était la plus belle des confessions…

- Tu m'accompagnes dehors ? J'ai envie de faire une balade, demanda t-elle soudainement.

- Oui, répondit-il, un peu surpris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble.

Ils descendirent tout les deux près du lac et instinctivement, Hermione se rapprocha de Malefoy pour sentir sa chaleur alors que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

- Tu n'as pas ton écharpe ? interrogea t-il doucement

- Non, je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre…

- Tiens, mets la mienne, dit-il en détachant son écharpe de son cou et en la passant autour de celui d'Hermione.

- Non, répondit-elle, en commençant à enlever son écharpe. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? coupa Draco, irrité. Parce qu'elle est aux couleurs de Serpentard ou parce que c'est la mienne ? continua t-il, plus agacé.

- Non, parce que tu vas prendre froid, répondit-elle simplement alors qu'elle caressait sa joue gauche d'une main.

- Oh…, baissa t-il la tête, un peu gêné de s'être emporté pour si peu. Garde la. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais il était déjà en train de s'en aller. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il abandonnait ! Il n'avait jamais été ce genre de personne. Mais en même temps… c'était elle qui était avec Ron… Elle qui avait quelqu'un… Mais pourquoi tout avait tant changé en si peu de temps.

Elle remonta avec lenteur dans sa chambre, songeant à se préparer pour sa soirée avec Ron. Alors qu'elle montait les marches une par une, elle porta une main à son cou et caressa l'écharpe de Malefoy. Elle dénoua un peu les bords de l'écharpe autour de son cou et plaqua le tissu contre son visage, inspirant à grandes bouffées, respirant et s'imprégnant du mélange de l'odeur masculine de Draco et de son parfum au prix exorbitant.

Elle continua à monter les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et alors qu'elle se tenait devant son armoire pour choisir sa tenue, elle jeta violemment au sol les habits qu'elle tenait dans les mains et alla vers sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre.

Elle s'installa sur son lit et déboutonna son chemisier jusqu'à son ventre. Elle pointa sa baguette, murmura un sort vers son ventre et attendit la lumière qui allait bientôt flotter au dessus de son abdomen. Ce n'était pas différent des tests moldus : une couleur pour chaque réponse. Il fallait juste attendre. Et alors qu'elle patientait, ses pensées convergèrent vers Malefoy… A quoi pouvait-il bien penser en ce moment ?

- Hermione, soupira t-il doucement alors qu'il reposait le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

Il n'aurait pas du la planter là, toute seule… Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Ou qu'ils s'embrassent. Il n'y aurait pas besoin d'autre chose. Aucune parole, aucun mot. Ils se comprendraient et tout serait clair. Ce qui serait clair c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre… Amitié, amour… Tout ça était beaucoup trop proche pour être vraiment dissocié entre eux deux. Il l'aimait et c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle l'aimait mais était amoureuse d'un autre, pourquoi tout se complique t-il à un moment donné ?

Hermione se tenait devant la porte de la Chambre sur Demande. Il était 20h et Ron lui avait donné rendez vous à 20h30. Pourquoi était-elle si mal ? Elle se sentait nauséeuse, elle avait des vertiges et elle sentait une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale… Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Pourquoi semblait être la question à un million de Galions… Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas la réponse. Elle était amoureuse de Ron, à la folie, depuis des années, elle avait attendu qu'il passe par toutes ses phases et qu'il la remarque enfin alors pourquoi…

_« Dis moi, Draco, pourquoi est-ce que réaliser son rêve et être heureuse sont deux choses si différentes ? Je ne comprends toujours pas… »_

Cela faisait des heures qu'il ruminait tout seul dans sa chambre. Il n'aurait vraiment pas du la laisser là toute seule. Il aurait mieux fait de l'envoyer direct dans les bras de Weasley, ça aurait été plus rapide… Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi était-il aussi con ? Ces sentiments, qu'il éprouvait pour Granger, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie de lui faire un enfant à seulement 17 ans, il ne devrait pas ne pas arriver à dormir si elle n'était pas à côté de lui, il ne devrait pas avoir envie de lui crier qu'il l'aimait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et surtout il ne devrait pas sentir son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Weasley. Parce que, ces sentiments, étaient tout sauf rien qu'amicaux…

Il voulait se lever, aller la voir, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, n'importe quoi… Pour la faire réagir au moins. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devrait être avec personne d'autre que lui.

Alors que ces pensées tournaient sans fin dans sa tête sans trouver une solution, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volée.

Il vit y débouler Granger, à sa plus grande surprise. Les cheveux en une montagne de boucles emmêlées, grelottante, les lèvres bleues et les bras serrés autour de son corps secoué de vifs tremblements.

- J'ai pas pu, j'ai pas pu… répéta t-elle alors qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de Malefoy, se pressant contre son torse.

- Granger, souffla t-il alors qu'il laçait ses bras autour de sa taille et refermait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? interrogea t-il, ne la lâchant pas de son étreinte une seconde.

- Je…Ron… Il avait préparé un dîner et il voulait qu'on… mais j'ai pas pu, j'ai pas pu… frémit sa voix avec émotion alors qu'elle se pelotonnait plus contre lui.

Il lui caressa les cheveux un moment et il la fit asseoir sur son lit, lui tendant une couette dans laquelle elle s'enroula avant de venir se blottir contre lui à nouveau.

- J'ai pas pu parce qu'il n'y a que toi… Que toi qui puisses me toucher… Je me suis enfuie… dehors et il pleuvait. Je suis venue te voir parce que je veux qu'on…

- Granger… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu es amoureuse de Weasley, non ? Depuis trop d'années… C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit…, dit-il avec douceur alors que les mots lui brûlait la gorge et lui arrachait la langue tellement il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire des conneries pareilles.

- Dray… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi en chemin. Alors que je cherchais à lui plaire, à le rendre amoureux de moi, c'est moi qui me suis laissée séduire. C'est moi qui suis tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse de toi…

Il ne répondit rien. Il la fixa. Elle tremblait toujours comme une feuille dans le vent d'automne.

- Il faut que tu enlèves tes vêtements… Ils sont mouillés, tu vas tomber malade.

- Malefoy, écoute moi ! Je n'ai pas cherché ça. Je ne l'ai pas souhaité. Je pensais que mon rêve s'était réalisé quand je suis enfin sortie avec Ron, mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais vraiment. Ce rêve n'était que ça ! Un rêve ! Je veux être avec toi, pas avec lui. Parce que… parce que tu me rends heureuse et durant ces dernières semaines, je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse que lorsque j'étais sans toi…

Il continua à la regarder faire son monologue. Un sourire se glissa sur son visage. Il se détacha de leur étreinte. Il écarta les pans de la couette et approcha ses mains du chemisier d'Hermione. Il en détacha chaque bouton avec délicatesse et lenteur, sentant son souffle s'accélérer nettement. Il le lui enleva et l'envoya au sol. Il approcha ses mains de sa poitrine et la caressa avec fermeté. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'allongea sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle. Il descendit ses mains vers sa jupe et la lui enleva à son tour, atterrissant à côté du chemisier.

- Draco, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose. Dis moi que tu veux être avec moi, murmura t-elle d'une voix basse alors qu'il venait de dégrafer son soutien-gorge et qu'il travaillait à lui enlever sa culotte.

Il ne répondit rien à nouveau et se déshabilla à son tour. Il se retrouva vite nu, dur et allongé sur elle, soutenu uniquement par son coude. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et glissa avec lascivité sa langue dans sa bouche. Il frotta sa langue contre la sienne et la suçota entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et que leurs deux langues et leurs souffles se retrouvaient à nouveau unis, il fit descendre ses mains vers sa poitrine. Il massa chacun de ses seins avec ardeur, taquina leurs pointes durcies de ses doigts et fit descendre ses mains, doucement, lentement vers son intimité. Il la caressa de deux doigts, la faisant soupirer langoureusement. Il pressa ses lèvres plus fort contre les siennes et prit son visage dans sa main libre, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Dis moi, est-ce que tu es enceinte ? interrogea t-il avec douceur, son front collé contre le sien, ses lèvres à des millimètres des siennes, sentant son souffle chaud se répercuter contre sa propre bouche.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête négativement alors qu'il frottait son intimité avec plus de vigueur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, un peu déçu.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir réessayer jusqu'à ce que ça marche alors, susurra t-il dans le creux de l'oreille alors qu'il se glissait en elle d'un coup de rein un peu soudain.

Il bougea son bassin lascivement en elle et enlaça ses mains autour de son visage et dans sa chevelure. Elle enlaça ses jambes autour de ses fesses et un mince film de sueur les couvrirent bientôt rapidement sous leurs va et vient exaltés. Hermione passa ses mains dans son dos alors qu'il allait plus fort en elle et agrippa ses fesses à pleines mains, l'incitant à aller plus profondément encore.

- Draco, je…haleta t-elle entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

- Chuuut… Moi aussi je t'aime, Granger, soupira à son tour Draco alors qu'il embrassa ses lèvres et que, dans un dernier coup de rein, il les amena à l'extase suprême, harmonie sublime de leur amour et de leur désir.

**FIN**


	11. Jamais Deux Sans Trois Partie 1

**Note D'Auteur :**

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs ! Et oui, enfin de retour ! Je sais bien ce que vous pensez ! Je suis horrible avec les délais de mise à jour. Je ne m'en excuserais jamais assez. Alors un petit truc nouveau aujourd'hui, ce sera un one-shot en deux parties ! Je sais que les termes sont contradictoires mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Cette partie fait 25 pages et celle que je compte écrire fera sûrement pareil. 50 pages d'un coup, c'est bcp alors j'ai coupé !

Un petit OS, une Dramionaise, très très épicé, le cacao est sur le feu, le lemon est pressé… Appréciez et savourez ! Si vous êtes aisément choqués, ne lisez pas, si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles, ne lisez pas non plus. C'est la première fois que je me colle à écrire du slash, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop raté et assez réaliste !

-----------

**Pornographie Rouge**

**Jamais Deux Sans Trois – Le Désir Et Le Plaisir **

Alors, c'était ça ! Seulement ça ! Tout ce tapage, cet étalage dans les magazines féminins sorciers et moldus, dans les films, à la télé, dans les pubs, à la radio, dans les livres à l'eau de rose…

Tout ça pour _ça_, juste _ça_. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Honnêtement !

Le sexe ! Tout le monde en parlait. Toutes les filles dans son dortoir, tout les garçons dans les couloirs. Tout le monde le faisait. Et tout le monde le savait ! Bienvenue dans le monde impénétrable des relations amoureuses (et sexuelles) à Poudlard. Prenez un siège confortable et du pop-corn. Regardez, écoutez, lisez et surtout… apprenez… qu'il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Hermione Granger n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil en cette chaude nuit d'octobre dans le lit de son petit ami en titre. Elle venait de faire l'amour pour la vingt et unième fois avec Ron Weasley. Vingt et une fois… Et rien, toujours rien plutôt… Un sursaut de plaisir il est vrai mais bien vite effacé, bien vite oublié. Pas d'orgasme fulgurant comme la foudre, pas de plaisir à en perdre la tête, pas de perte de contrôle, pas de gémissements qui franchissent les lèvres sans même le vouloir.

En tout cas, pas de vrais. Hermione Granger avait appris la chose qui lui serait sûrement la plus utile pour le reste de sa vie (amoureuse et sexuelle tout du moins) : simuler. Le secret respectable de toute femme qui l'a, forcément, utilisé un jour et qui reste totalement insoupçonné par la gente masculine.

Le problème majeur de sa relation avec Ron était sexuel. La première fois, elle s'était dit que c'était sûrement à cause de la douleur, la deuxième fois, du manque d'expérience. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dixième fois. Mais là… Elle se posait des questions : est ce que le sexe était vraiment si nul que ça ? Est-ce n'était qu'une fable à la mode ? Ou bien, est ce qu'elle était tout simplement frigide et incapable de tout plaisir sexuel ?

Il était très fâcheux qu'Hermione Granger n'ait jamais entendu l'expression : « Il n'y a pas de femmes frigides, il n'y a que de mauvais amants ». Cela l'aurait sûrement bien éclairé sur le véritable problème !

Rien, absolument rien ! Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait quand Ron lui faisait l'amour et la frustration sexuelle commençait à s'accumuler en elle, la laissant plus agréable que jamais… Cela se ressentait partout : en cours, dans ses devoirs, dans ses occupations, dans son travail de Préfète en Chef, dans ses relations avec Ginny, avec Harry, avec tout ses amis en général. L'autre majeur problème étant bien sur que Ron, lui, adorait le sexe et voulait tout le temps _le _faire. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait à la bouche (et malheureusement pour Hermione, la seule…), la seule chose dont il lui parlait, la seule chose qu'il lui demandait…

Le sexe, le sexe, le sexe ! Un si petit mot dont Hermione ne connaissait même pas les sensations divines mais qui envahissaient déjà tous les aspects de sa vie comme la gangrène. Quelque chose qui en arrivait à la tenir éveillée la nuit. C'était ahurissant de voir à quel point le sexe avait tout chamboulé dans la vie d'Hermione Granger alors qu'elle n'en goûtait même pas les plaisirs.

C'est donc dans un état de nerf aggravé par la haute consommation de caféine qu'elle arriva dans la salle de tutorat de l'aile ouest du château, où son élève l'attendait, le matin suivant. Elle franchit la porte, remettant d'une main tremblante ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, serrant ses livres plus près d'elle. Elle leva la tête et rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus acier qui semblait se moquer d'elle d'un air hautain et arrogant.

Malefoy. Comme si ses journées n'étaient pas déjà assez pénibles comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'elle se coltine Malefoy comme élève.

- Tu es en retard, Granger ! lança Malefoy alors qu'Hermione s'affalait sur la chaise à côté de lui et posait bruyamment ses affaires sur la table, le faisant presque sursauter.

- Vas te faire foutre, Malefoy ! Je suis pas d'humeur ! rétorqua Hermione avec acidité.

- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur, Granger, se contenta de répondre Malefoy, simulant une moue un peu triste.

Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir version « ne te fous pas de moi » alors qu'elle ouvrait son livre d'Arithmancie.

- Bon, on en était à quel chapitre déjà ? L'impact mathématique des sorts les uns sur les autres, non ?

- Tu es toujours tellement sérieuse, Granger, que ça devient ennuyeux ! Comment font Weasley et Potter pour te supporter à longueur de journées ?

- Tu sais ce qui est ennuyeux Malefoy ? C'est de voir ta tête de connard toutes les semaines et de te voir essayer de me séduire à chaque fois avec tes petits sourires l'air de rien et tes sous entendus licencieux ! C'est pathétique ! Alors, lâche moi et qu'on en finisse vite !

- J'adore quand tu te mets en colère, Granger ! Tu es tellement sexy quand tu es passionnée, dit Malefoy, le regard taquin alors qu'il posait une main sur la cuisse d'Hermione.

- En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise, Malefoy ! Fous moi la paix ! grinça Hermione, les dents serrées alors qu'elle retirait la main de Malefoy de sa cuisse pour la mettre sur la table.

- Quelqu'un ne s'est pas envoyée en l'air hier soir… Fais toi sauter une bonne fois pour toute, Granger, ça te mettrait de bonne humeur pour l'année ! asséna Malefoy, un sourire mauvais au visage.

- Mets toi au travail Malefoy ! Le fait que je me fasse sauter ou non ne regarde que moi et n'a rien à voir avec les problèmes d'Arithmancie qui t'attendent ! lui dit Hermione en lui tendant une plume.

- Ou alors, peut être que Weasley a des petits problèmes à te faire grimper aux rideaux ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! Il faut savoir s'y prendre avec une fille comme toi ! continua Malefoy alors qu'il lui prenait la plume, effleurant sa main en un geste sensuel calculé.

- Chapitre 10, Malefoy, se contenta de répondre Hermione, retirant sa main aussi vite qu'il l'avait effleuré.

- Comme tu veux, Granger. Mais qu'une chose soit claire entre nous : si je décidais de te séduire, je ne chercherais pas à le faire, je l'aurais déjà fait ! rétorqua Malefoy, un sourcil haussé et un sourire ravageur sur le visage.

Les heures passaient dans la salle de tutorat et Malefoy planchait toujours sur ses problèmes d'Arithmancie alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans ses bouquins.

- Montre moi, je vais t'aider, je suis là pour ça après tout, demanda Hermione d'une voix douce alors que Malefoy levait les yeux de ses notes.

Malefoy lui tendit les feuilles qu'il avait noircies. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et au bout d'un moment de lecture, elle releva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur à lui.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, tes réponses sont toutes bonnes ! Le raisonnement, le calcul, le développement, le résultat et même le diagramme ! J'ai mis des semaines à comprendre comment ça marchait avec toutes les variables et les facteurs, ajouta t-elle à son intention alors qu'il lui envoyait un sourire amusé.

- Je ne suis peut être pas aussi nul en Arithmancie que tu le pensais, Granger. Ou alors peut être que je voulais simplement être en ta compagnie dans une salle, éloigné de tout, déclara t-il, alors que sa main se glissait à nouveau sur sa cuisse et commençait à tracer des motifs imaginaires.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas fait ça, Malefoy. Parce que tu n'es pas stupide, répliqua t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien merci, Granger ! sourit Malefoy qui semblait de plus en plus content de lui-même alors qu'il faisait remonter sa main un peu plus haut.

- Egocentrique, arrogant, sournois et malveillant oui ! Mais stupide, non ! asséna t-elle alors qu'elle retira une fois de plus la main qui s'approchait de sa culotte.

- Va y, dis moi, demanda t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- Te dire quoi ? interrogea t-elle, un peu surprise.

- Ce qui va pas. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Je sais que tu adores nos petites joutes verbales mais je vois bien que là, le cœur n'y est pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné et Hermione baissa la tête longuement dans ses parchemins avant d'oser la relever et de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte. Sur toi, je veux dire, commença Hermione avec hésitation.

- On raconte beaucoup de choses sur moi, Granger, il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précise, indiqua t-il, amusé par sa gêne.

- A propos de toi et de Blaise Zabini. Sur le fait que vous soyez… ensemble. Enfin… que vous… bégaya t-elle.

- Si tu as entendu qu'on se livrait à la nécrophilie ou à la zoophilie, je te rassure, ces rumeurs sont fausses. Mais si tu as entendu qu'on couchait ensemble, alors oui, c'est vrai, expliqua t-il.

- Tu es… gay ?

- Pourquoi, tu es déçue, Granger ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te répondrais que je joue sur les deux tableaux.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Elle imaginait mal Malefoy et Blaise Zabini ensemble. Malefoy était réputé pour être un dieu du sexe. Réputé pour aimer le sexe, savoir donner du plaisir et aimer en recevoir. Malefoy était un charmeur, un séducteur. Il draguait, baisait et larguait.

- C'était ça qui te tracassait ? Savoir si je me faisais Zabini ? interrogea t-il, pas convaincu pour un Galion. Parce que si c'est à propos du cul, tu sais bien que j'aimerais bien te baiser aussi.

- Malefoy, on est amis, nan ? interrogea t-elle de but en blanc

- Je n'irais peut être pas jusqu'à dire amis, Granger, répondit il avec un sourire amusé. Mais on parle sans s'entretuer, sans s'insulter, enfin pas trop et on ne se lance pas des sorts non plus alors oui je suppose que tu es mon ennemie la plus proche.

- Alors, qu'est ce ça me ferait si je t'embrassais, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? demanda Hermione, sous le coup d'une impulsivité passagère.

- Et bien, je ne peux pas te répondre précisément. Je ne me suis jamais embrassé moi-même mais ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que personne ne s'est jamais plaint jusque là, répondit Malefoy, un sourire plus séducteur que jamais et un regard empli de désir se lisant sur son visage aux aspects angéliques.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle la caressa avec langueur en d'amples mouvements alors que Malefoy et elle ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et Hermione se déplaça sur lui. Elle monta sur les genoux de Malefoy, son bas ventre entre ses cuisses, ses jambes repliées dans le dos de la chaise.

- Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Malefoy, surpris, mais dont le pantalon commençait à se faire serré alors que le bassin d'Hermione se frottait contre le sien.

- Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait, ce que je ressentirais, répondit simplement Hermione alors qu'elle caressait sa joue doucement, descendant vers sa mâchoire.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, pouvant sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur bouche. Hermione noua ses bras dans sa nuque et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La bouche de Malefoy s'ouvrit instinctivement sous la pression et il fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche tout en capturant la taille de Hermione de ses bras, la rapprochant plus près.

Elle sentit son ventre se contracter de désir alors que les mains de Malefoy la serraient de plus en fort alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait. C'était la première fois qu'elle et Malefoy s'embrassaient. Il n'avait de cesse de la taquiner, de l'allumer avec son regard séducteur et son sourire de playboy mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu parmi tant d'autres entre eux. Leurs langues se laçaient et s'entrelaçaient dans une explosion de nouvelles saveurs et sensations. Un mélange explosif. Les mains de Malefoy enlevèrent les pans de son chemisier rentrés dans sa jupe et il glissa ses mains sous celui-ci à la recherche du contact de la peau d'Hermione alors qu'il se détachait du baiser.

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau pendant un moment, la main de Malefoy caressant doucement sa joue. Il allait dire quelque chose, elle l'avait vue ouvrir sa bouche, mais elle ne voulait pas de questions, pas d'interrogations, pas d'explications… Elle voulait seulement des sensations. Hermione voulait sentir et ressentir qu'elle pouvait avoir ce nœud de désir et de plaisir à la limite de la douleur dans le creux de son ventre. Elle voulait se persuader que le problème ne venait pas d'elle…

Elle re-captura les lèvres de Malefoy en un baiser brûlant et elle sentit que les mains de celui-ci s'étaient faufilées entre leurs deux corps et sous sa jupe. Ses doigts se glissèrent lentement de chaque côté de l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle sentit qu'il tirait avec fermeté sur les deux bouts de tissu pour le lui enlever. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et sans qu'elle sache comment, il l'empoigna par les fesses et l'étala sur la table, débarrassant la table d'un grand coup de main. Il suçota sa lèvre inférieure et elle eut le temps de voir un petit sourire canaille se glisser sur ses lèvres fines avant de le voir s'abaisser lentement, embrassant dans une chaude et humide traînée, son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine et son ventre avant de stationner son visage à la hauteur de sa culotte.

Il avait relevé sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches et un air mutin sur le visage, il commença à faire descendre son sous-vêtement de coton dans avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Il souleva gentiment ses jambes et fit glisser sa culotte jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de l'envoyer sur le sol de leur salle de classe. Il lui écarta doucement les cuisses et fit descendre sa tête entre elles, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son intimité. Hermione s'efforça de respirer un grand coup pour ne pas s'évanouir d'un plaisir gêné, mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle sentit, cette fois, la langue de Malefoy qui passa sur son clitoris. Son corps trembla et son bassin s'arqua presque sans qu'elle le veuille contre la langue de Malefoy qui continuait à passer et à repasser sur son point le plus sensible.

Ron ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'aller poser sa bouche à cet endroit précis. Elle se demandait même s'il connaissait l'existence de cette pratique. En tout cas, cela ne semblait pas gêner Malefoy qui mettait toute son ardeur à lui faire plaisir. Alors que la langue de Draco se pressait plus fermement sur un point plus sensible, elle _le_ sentit pour la première fois. Le plaisir. Ou en tout cas, une onde de plaisir qui commençait à s'insinuer en elle doucement et dans tout son corps, répandant une douce et agréable chaleur qui s'ancrait précisément au niveau où la langue de Malefoy faisait des merveilles.

Pour la première fois, elle le sentait : le plaisir se diffuser dans tout son être. Elle soupira de béatitude alors que le plaisir devenait plus fort et qu'elle agrippa ses mains dans le cuir chevelu de Malefoy. Et alors qu'elle le regardait cette tête entre ses cuisses, elle réalisa que les cheveux étaient blond platine et non pas roux tels qu'ils auraient du être. La panique la submergea d'un coup, de paire avec la culpabilité et elle repoussa tant bien que mal la tête de Malefoy. Le plaisir, pour la première fois… Et ce n'était pas avec la personne qu'elle aimait, ni même la personne avec qui elle était.

Une vague de dégoût et de nausée la submergea alors qu'elle repoussait Malefoy plus fortement. Il releva la tête avec un grognement rauque et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche, Granger ! souffla t-il alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour abaisser sa tête une nouvelle fois.

- Non ! Malefoy, urgea t-elle en lui prenant la tête entre ses mains. On ne peut pas ! J'ai Ron, tu as Zabini… On ne peut pas…

- Zabini s'en contrefout, je peux te l'assurer ! D'ailleurs ce serait même l'inverse, il serait plutôt partant avec toi aussi, assura t-il dans un sourire amusé.

Ses lèvres étaient brillantes et son visage était remonté au niveau du sien. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes et la rapprocha d'un ardent baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et à nouveau, un tourbillon de nouvelles saveurs assaillit les papilles d'Hermione.

- Laisse toi faire… murmura t-il contre ses lèvres alors qu'il se retirait du baiser.

- Non, Malefoy, s'il te plait… dit t-elle d'une voix basse.

Malefoy releva la tête et la fixa, un air d'incompréhension sur son visage. Il la vit secouer la tête doucement, un peu par dépit, un peu par excuse. Il se releva d'elle et s'assit sur la chaise. Il retira une cigarette du paquet qu'il avait sortit de la poche de son jean. Il l'alluma et alors qu'il en tirait une bouffée, il la vit reboutonner son chemisier et lisser les plis de sa jupe. Il la regarda ranger ses affaires, dans le silence, fumant sa cigarette avec lenteur. Au moment de partir, il la vit qui se retournait vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Il la vit sortir de la pièce, impuissant. Quand Zabini allait savoir ça…

-----------

L'entraînement de Quidditch venait de se terminer et en cette chaude journée d'octobre, la douche allait être appréciée et savourée par tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentards qui se précipitèrent dans les cabines et sous les jets d'eau glacée.

Draco enleva avec application ses protections en cuir sur ses jambes, ses coudes, et finalement ses gants. Il enleva pull, t-shirt et pantalon qu'il plia soigneusement et les posa dans le casier de linge sale qui lui était réservé.

- T'es une vraie nana, Malefoy ! Tu vas les plier en combien tes affaires ?! railla l'un de ses coéquipiers, qui avait, comme tout les autres, balancé leurs affaires par terre et foncé vers les douches.

- Ta gueule, Hart ! grinça Malefoy, je prends soin de ce qui est à moi, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant.

- Prends soin de la queue de Zabini alors ! On dit que tu aimes bien te faire enculer, Malefoy ! lança Hart sous les quolibets des autres joueurs.

Le sang pur de Malefoy ne fit qu'un tour et en un mouvement agile et rapide, il se retrouva dans la cabine de douche où était Hart. Il l'avait plaqué contre un mur carrelé de la douche, une main autour de la gorge alors que l'autre lui retenait le bras.

- Ose me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire, Hart ! asséna Malefoy d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec son comportement impulsif.

- Suce-moi, connard ! Bien profond Malefoy ! Je suis sur que tu fais ça très bien, ricana Hart.

- Pardon ? demanda Malefoy comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu alors que son bras se glissa contre la gorge de Hart et qu'il accentuait la pression. Répète, Hart, j'ai pas bien compris.

Hart ne pu rien lui répondre, le bras de Malefoy trop pressé contre sa gorge.

- Je sais que tu veux mon poste, Hart ! Mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis encore capitaine et tu me dois le respect, vociféra Malefoy alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus fort. Et ceci vaut pour vous tous ! continua t-il sur la même lancée.

Le vestiaire était devenu silencieux. Seuls la voix de Malefoy et les bruits d'étouffement de Hart étaient audibles. Tous les joueurs n'en pensaient pas moins, mais ils respectaient Malefoy et surtout ils en avaient peur. Tout le monde savait que Malefoy se faisait enculer par Zabini… et… et bien, l'ouverture d'esprit n'était pas une qualité qui existait beaucoup dans la maison des Serpentards.

- Quant à toi mon petit Hart…, commença Malefoy qui avait relâché sa prise sur Hart et s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage.

- Draco, non, interrompit Zabini, qui avait surgi dans la cabine à son tour. Il bloqua le bras de Malefoy dans son élan. Laisse tomber, laisse le dire ses conneries s'il veut, dit le Serpentard d'une voix calme et posée comme à son habitude.

- Zabini, tu as entendu aussi bien que moi ! éructa Malefoy. Il faut lui donner une correction sinon il va croire que tout est permis dans cette maison !

- Draco, s'il te plait. Tu sais ce que je pense de ton impulsivité… se contenta de répondre Zabini d'une voix douce.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants : le regard dur et froid de Malefoy contre celui flegmatique de Zabini. Blaise vit le regard de son amant se radoucir autant qu'un Malefoy pouvait le faire et se retirer de la prise qu'il avait sur Hart. Il le vit faire un pas de retrait vers lui comme s'il disait « D'accord, je peux faire ça pour toi ».

- Au moins on sait qui joue la fille chez vous ! Tapette ! Tu te fais mener par le bout de la bite par Zabini ! balança Hart dans un cri étranglé.

Malefoy se retourna vivement et ne faisant qu'écouter le bourdonnement de sang dans ses tempes, il fit un pas en avant et lui planta son poing avec violence dans la figure, lui cassant le nez. Le sang gicla à profusion, se répandant sur le sol de la douche, l'eau prenant des couleurs pourpres alors qu'elle s'en allait dans le siphon. Hart porta immédiatement la main à son nez ensanglanté et qui commençait à le faire souffrir. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, le poing de Malefoy atterrissant, cette fois, avec férocité, sur son œil gauche, le cocard apparaissant presque instantanément.

- Tu es suspendu Hart ! Comme c'est dommage que tu te sois pris deux Cognards en pleine figure ! Pour un batteur en plus, quelle ironie ! dit Malefoy, méprisant et supérieur alors que Hart était à sa merci, à ses pieds, ensanglanté.

Hart sorti comme il pu de la douche et des vestiaires, se dirigeant probablement vers l'infirmerie. Malefoy toisa du regard les autres joueurs de son équipe et pénétra à son tour dans la cabine de douche qui lui était réservée en tant que capitaine.

Il détendit plusieurs fois son poing dont les jointures étaient devenues rouges tant il avait frappé fort. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps. Il lui sembla qu'il resta là pendant des heures. Il avait entendu tous ses coéquipiers partir des douches en silence. Ils allaient probablement tous jaser dans la Salle Commune lorsqu'il serait absent.

Alors qu'il avait fini de se rincer les cheveux, ses pensées convergèrent toutes vers la même personne et sur ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille dans la salle de tutorat. Granger… Granger qui n'était pas parfaite, Granger qui n'était pas un top-model, Granger qui n'avait pas une forte poitrine, Granger qui était tout le contraire des filles avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de coucher mais qui pourtant enflammait ses sens et faisait travailler sans relâche son imagination.

Il se souvenait de tout : de la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, de sa douceur mais aussi de son odeur féminine ; un mélange des senteurs de son parfum discret et de son shampoing. Il avait encore en bouche la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne mais également de son goût plus intime alors qu'il avait passé sa langue sur sa féminité. Cette saveur unique et propre à chaque femme un peu amère et salée comme de la sueur.

Il émit un soupir alors que sa main descendait doucement mais sûrement vers son sexe qui se durcissait. Il enroula sa main autour de son membre et commença des va et viens paresseux alors que ses gémissements se coinçaient dans sa gorge, étouffés doucement, alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le carrelage froid en face de lui.

Alors que ses mouvements s'accéléraient légèrement, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il ne se retourna même pas. Il n'y avait que Blaise qui aurait pu rester dans les vestiaires à l'attendre… ou alors c'était une des petites Serpentards qui s'était introduite dans les douches pour le supplier de la sauter, mais c'était moins probable.

- Ne m'emmerde pas avec mon impulsivité, Blaise, se contenta de dire Malefoy qui continua ses mouvements sur son sexe tendu.

Il avait fait bien plus que se masturber avec Blaise durant ces dernières années, il n'hésita donc pas à continuer de se toucher intimement. Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin alors qu'il avait en tête une image particulièrement sexy de Granger retournée sur une table de classe, les jambes écartées, son sexe la pénétrant encore et encore…

- Je n'ai rien dit, Draco… répondit Blaise avec douceur. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je vois bien que y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, bien avant ce connard de Hart.

Il ne répondit rien et il sentit alors les doigts de Blaise se refermer sur son érection et son corps se plaquer contre le sien par derrière.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il doucement alors qu'il se retournait vers Blaise, sa main cherchant, elle aussi le sexe de son amant.

- J'ai pensais que tu avais besoin d'un…coup de main, murmura t-il charmeur alors qu'il accéléra le rythme sur la peau du sexe de Malefoy qui glissait avec les mouvements.

Malefoy se saisit lui aussi fermement du sexe de Blaise qui durcit rapidement. Il le caressa de la main doucement alors de l'enrouler autour de la longueur et de commencer les mêmes mouvements frénétiques de haut en bas que Zabini infligeait à son érection. Blaise s'arrêta de masturber Draco pendant un moment. Malefoy en profita et fit descendre son autre main plus bas, vers les testicules de son amant. Il les caressa et les prit fermement en main alors qu'il continuait un mouvement frénétique de la main sur le sexe de Blaise. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit le corps de Blaise se contracter sous le plaisir et il jouit, sa semence se répandant sur la main de Draco et sur son bas ventre.

Alors que Blaise redescendait lentement sur terre, il recommença ses mouvements sur le sexe de Draco. Il le colla contre le mur de la douche et se fit descendre doucement à genou. Il prit le sexe dressé de Malefoy dans sa bouche. Celui-ci émit un long gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans une caverne chaude et humide et que la langue de Blaise commençait à faire de sensuels mouvements sur son sexe.

Blaise titilla le bout de son membre de sa langue et la fit tourner doucement en mouvements circulaires sous les gémissements plus prononcés de Malefoy. Il lécha plusieurs fois toute la longueur avant de le reprendre en bouche. Il suça l'érection de Draco pendant encore quelques instants et retira sa bouche du sexe juste à temps avant de Draco n'éjacule. Il remonta doucement alors que son amant éjaculait et embrassa ses lèvres avec lenteur. Draco glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Blaise et elles dansèrent ensemble pendant un long moment, se goûtant, s'enlaçant, se caressant avec langueur.

Blaise se retira du baiser le premier et poussa leurs deux corps sous le jet de la douche pour les nettoyer. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Draco et recommença à l'embrasser avec ardeur alors qu'ils sentaient leurs deux sexes se tendrent à nouveau contre le corps de l'autre.

- Alors, dis moi… demanda Blaise doucement, se détachant des lèvres de Draco, leurs deux corps frottant sensuellement l'un contre l'autre pour assouvir leur désir une nouvelle fois.

- C'est Granger… répondit Malefoy, haletant doucement, alors qu'il commençait à expliquer toute l'histoire à Blaise.

-----------

Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Une nuit de plus d'insomnie. Cela commençait à devenir récurrent ces derniers temps. Elle et Malefoy s'étaient toujours taquinés d'une certaine façon, devenant un peu plus « amical » depuis l'année dernière. Mais, là, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'il lui avait fait dépassait de beaucoup la simple amitié…

Les paroles de Malefoy ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. Il avait voulu lui faire l'amour, vraiment lui faire l'amour. En dehors de Krum et de Ron, aucun garçon ne s'était intéressé à elle. Et encore, avec Ron, elle n'était même pas sur que ce soit vraiment de l'intérêt. Ron et Hermione étaient « destinés » à être ensemble, mais pas par la force divine de l'amour, mais plutôt par la pression ambiante de leurs amis, de leurs familles, de toute l'école qui s'attendaient à les voir finir ensemble… forcément.

_« Et bien non, pas forcément, bordel ! »_, Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Voilà qu'elle s'énervait toute seule maintenant… Cette histoire allait la rendre folle, littéralement… Pourquoi Malefoy s'intéresserait-il à elle ? Elle n'était pas une fille d'une beauté exceptionnelle, sans être moche, elle n'était pas magnifique, elle était normale ! Rien à avoir avec les beautés plantureuses… Et pourtant, Malefoy l'avait étalée sur une table et lui avait fait un cunnilingus… La perfection n'était pas attirante, parait-il… Apparemment, la plupart des garçons ne semblaient pas être au courant de cette rumeur.

Avant, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir parce que le sexe ou plutôt son absence la frustrait et maintenant, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête et du corps cette décharge de plaisir qu'elle avait ressentie quand Malefoy avait posé sa langue sur elle. Comment Malefoy pouvait arriver à lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir alors que Ron n'y arrivait pas ? Ron qu'elle aimait. Le sexe et les sentiments ont du mal à être dissociés chez les filles en général, il faut les deux pour être comblée alors pourquoi c'était justement la personne qu'elle avait détestée pendant autant d'années qui arrivait à lui donner autant de jouissance ?

Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Son côté rationnel lui soufflait que c'était sûrement une question de technique. Mais ce n'était pas possible que ce soit aussi extrême ! Le néant avec Ron, mais l'électrisante sensation d'orgasme avec Malefoy ? En un rien de temps ? En une fois ? Et elle n'était même pas amoureuse de Malefoy. Il y avait juste la passion. Mais la passion ne dure pas, elle est éphémère, c'est ce qui fait son charme séducteur, c'est ce qui fait sa valeur : sa brièveté dans le temps, sa fugacité à nous échapper aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Elle ne pouvait pas aspirer à la passion, la passion ne construit pas une vie, ne forge pas une carrière… La passion ne la conduirait nulle part. Nulle part avec Malefoy, nulle part avec Ron… Malefoy était une tentation à laquelle elle devait résister… La tentation de ressentir quelque chose, la tentation d'enfin connaître les plaisirs charnels. Vu sous cet angle, elle se sentait plus enclin à céder à Malefoy… Elle ne devait pas. Envoyer tout balader : une relation stable et sûre, un petit ami gentil et attentionné, pour un brin de passion dans sa vie ?

Hermione se tourna et se retourna dans son lit encore une fois. Et puis, il y avait Blaise. Blaise, l'amant attitré de Malefoy. Blaise, son collègue Préfet en Chef avec qui elle partageait une Salle Commune. Blaise qui était en train de dormir juste à la porte d'à côté. Blaise qu'elle entendait faire l'amour avec Malefoy quand ils oubliaient le sort de silence… Blaise qui avait l'air d'aimer s'envoyer en l'air avec Malefoy. Blaise qui était « gentil » avec elle et poli. Elle l'avait trompé lui aussi, en même temps que Ron lorsqu'elle avait laissé Malefoy la caresser de sa langue. La culpabilité commençait à faire son chemin sinueux dans son être. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle, qu'elle s'excuse de lui avoir « pris » Draco. Il était le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier, il le prendrait sûrement mieux que personne d'autre. Malefoy et lui devaient être un de ces couples un peu libres…

Hermione se leva brusquement de son lit et rentra dans ses chaussons. Elle passa devant le miroir et attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon un peu lâche histoire de pas faire trop négligée.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte son collègue. Quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas, elle frappa un peu plus fort. Ne voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle se décida à entrer, tournant avec douceur la poignée de la porte.

- Blaise ? Blaise, c'est moi, j'ai besoin de te parler, dit Hermione à voix basse.

Elle s'approcha du lit et vit une forme sous les couvertures amassée sur le côté gauche du lit, ce qui surpris un peu Hermione, Blaise dormant habituellement du côté droit du lit.

- Blaise, réveille toi ! Je suis désolée de te déranger si tard…, dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte pour le réveiller.

Elle s'assit du côté droit du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise. Elle l'entendit grogner quelque chose, prouvant qu'il était bien réveillé, bien qu'encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Blaise, je suis désolée, mais il faut que je te dise un truc à propos de Malefoy et moi…, continua Hermione.

- Granger ? émit une voix encore endormie avec surprise.

- Oui, Blaise, lève toi… Il faut que je te parle de Malefoy et moi…

- Granger, grogna la voix qui se levait et s'adossait contre la structure en bois du lit.

Mais Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit que le garçon a qui elle était en train de réveiller depuis cinq minute avait une chevelure blonde au lieu des habituels cheveux ébènes de Blaise.

- Malefoy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? interrogea t-elle au delà de la surprise.

- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Granger ! Tu as souvent pour habitude de te glisser dans la chambre de Zabini en plein milieu de la nuit ? questionna t-il d'une voix un peu rauque alors qu'il émergeait complètement des limbes du sommeil.

- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Où est Blaise ? Il faut que je lui parle… poursuivit–elle sans même répondre à la question de Malefoy.

- Il n'est pas là ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il s'est fait amoché par Hart après le dîner… expliqua Malefoy avec une lueur de fureur dans ses prunelles de glace.

- Amoché ? Comment ça amoché ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Disons que lui et moi avons eu un petit…différent et qu'il l'a fait payé à Zabini, continua t-il de la même voix.

- Un différent ? Malefoy, Hart s'est montré avec un cocard et le nez cassé ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? s'enquit-elle. Elle connaissait le tempérament violent et impulsif de Draco…

- Exactement ce que tu viens de dire ! Je lui pété le nez et fait un cocard ! Et ne commence pas à me faire la morale, si tu avais entendu ce que ce connard a dit !

- J'aurais enlevé des points et je lui aurais donné une retenue !

- Comme si ça allait changer la face du monde, Granger ! Il s'est fait expulsé pendant une semaine et Zabini est à l'hôpital en attendant…

- Ce n'est pas trop grave ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.

- Pas trop, un nez cassé, une légère commotion. Il s'est évanouit et Pomfresh a préféré le garder une nuit en observation.

- Mais ça répond pas à ma question, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as une chambre, Malefoy ! Pourquoi tu es dans le lit de Zabini s'il n'est pas là ! interrogea t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Pour rien, son lit est plus confortable, répondit-il, une gêne soudaine apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il baissait la tête.

- Tu deviens sentimental, Malefoy ? Ce serait une première ! s'amusa Hermione alors qu'un éclair de compréhension lui était tombé dessus. Elle se retrouva soudain attendrie par Malefoy qui était venu dormir dans le lit de son amant.

- Ferme la, Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à Zabini en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Je voulais lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre nous hier ! annonça Hermione, sincère sur ses intentions.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, Granger, il le sait déjà, je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, coupa Draco, un sourire en coin se glissant sur ses lèvres.

Hermione ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise et ne répondit rien. Elle regarda Malefoy, les cheveux décoiffés par le sommeil et un regard séducteur sur le visage, elle sentit un nœud de plaisir se former dans son estomac.

- Dis donc, ce n'est pas très gentil de tout aller cafter, ma belle Granger, susurra Malefoy qui avait placé sa main sur la hanche de Hermione.

- Tu lui avais déjà tout dit de toute façon… Je…je… bégaya t-elle avec inconfort.

- Tu culpabilises ? finit-il pour elle, un sourire encore plus séducteur sur le visage.

- Pas toi ? interrogea t-elle, effarée.

- Non, répondit-il simplement. Zabini et moi, on a le droit de coucher avec des filles mais il reste le seul garçon. Ca a toujours été comme ça, continua t-il.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête avec un « Ah, d'accord ». Malefoy continuait à la fixer et elle se sentait mise à nue sous son regard.

- Viens par là, intima t-il d'un geste, voulant la rapprocher de lui.

Hermione se laissa faire et il entoura sa taille de ses mains, la rapprochant de lui. Il la fit monter sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de son torse, ses mains reposant sur ses fesses. Il nicha sons visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur et picorant sa peau de chauds baisers, qui accélérèrent son rythme cardiaque.

- Pourquoi tu me séduis ? demanda t-elle, la respiration saccadée par ses baisers qui avait parcouru ses lobes d'oreille, sa joue et qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers le coin de ses lèvres.

- Parce que tu me laisses le faire. Tu me rends fou… J'ai envie de toi depuis trop longtemps, Granger, murmura t-il en retour contre sa peau.

Leurs bouches se touchèrent enfin et Hermione eut l'impression que son estomac allait remonter dans sa gorge tellement il se serra de désir. Il entrouvrit les lèvres d'Hermione avec sa langue et elle le laissa se glisser dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent et s'enlacèrent. Alors que Draco suçotait suavement la langue d'Hermione avec ses lèvres, il la pressa plus près de lui, collant leurs deux bassins ensemble.

Il fit glisser une main habile vers son haut de pyjama et se détacha d'elle pour le lui enlever. Son souffle se bloqua et ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il la caressa des yeux et pris en note chaque détail de ses petits seins avant de les prendre en main, unissant à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de Draco franchit la bouche d'Hermione alors que les mains de Draco soupesaient et massaient sa poitrine avec indolence. Il se retira du baiser et retira son t-shirt. Hermione passa ses mains sur son torse et sur son ventre, se délectant de la peau douce de Malefoy. Il était blond, il fallait se douter qu'il était imberbe…

La peau était chaude et quand elle passa sa main sur son pectoral gauche, elle sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle se colla contre lui, aimant la sensation de sa poitrine pressée contre son torse, de la peau nue contre de la peau nue. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il l'arrêta dans son élan et colla son front contre le sien, la respiration haletante.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Dans la salle de tutorat ? interrogea t-il, sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

- Parce que je voulais savoir ce que ça fait de ressentir du plaisir… avoua Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Toi et Weasley vous n'avez jamais… ? demanda Malefoy avec stupéfaction alors qu'il retenait un grognement : Hermione avait initié un mouvement de bassin imitant l'acte sexuel contre son érection.

- Si, mais je n'ai jamais… tu vois… Ca ne marche pas, confessa t-elle alors que le rouge commençait à prendre sur ses joues.

Elle sentit Malefoy qui se secouait d'éclats de rire contenus. Il détourna la tête d'elle et la colla dans son cou et elle le sentit glousser contre la peau qui se trouvait là.

- Arrête de rire, Malefoy ! fit Hermione, agacée, et qui faisait un mouvement pour se sortir de la prise de fer que Malefoy avait sur elle.

Il ne la laissa pas filer et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il caressa sa colonne vertébrale doucement alors qu'il était toujours secoué par le rire.

- Finalement, j'avais visé juste quand j'avais dit que Weasley ne savait pas te faire grimper aux rideaux, s'amusa t-il alors qu'Hermione devenait de plus en plus agacée.

Il se retira de son cou et posa ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes en un léger baiser, à peine un effleurement. Il reposa son front contre le sien et continua ses caresses dans son dos.

- Et tu n'as jamais jouit ? Pas d'orgasmes ? Rien depuis 1 an que vous êtes ensemble ? continua t-il à poser des questions.

- Rien… Ca marche pas, répondit-elle un peu dépitée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Parce que Weasley est nul, voilà pourquoi ! Et toute seule ? Il vit le regard presque vexé qu'elle lui renvoya. Tu ne t'es jamais masturbée ?

- Si, mais ça ne marche pas non plus… Je suis sûrement frigide… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ma pauvre Granger, frustrée sexuellement… Pas étonnant que tu sois venue vers moi ! Et Weasley, il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien ? poursuivit-il, toujours aussi amusé par ces révélations. Il n'est quand même pas si con ?

- Je cambre le dos, je gémis « Rooooooooooon », je contracte mes muscles périnéaux et il n'y voit que du feu, expliqua Hermione naturellement.

Malefoy se contenta de rire un peu plus et il observa Hermione qui semblait un peu dépitée. En un mouvement rapide, il la balança sous lui et il se retrouva sur elle à califourchon.

- Promet moi une chose, Granger, demanda t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il la vit acquiescer et il poursuivit, ne simule jamais avec moi, finit-il d'une voix amusée.

Elle eut un léger sourire et elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il embrassa ses lèvres un long moment et ses mains glissèrent le long de ses côtes, puis de ses hanches pour s'arrêter au début du bas de son pyjama. Il fit descendre son visage et sa bouche le long de son cou, puis sur son décolleté. Il baigna du regard sa poitrine et avança lentement sa tête vers elle.

Il referma sa bouche lentement sur son mamelon et elle émit un petit « oh » de surprise, arqua son dos vers lui. Il donna un petit coup de langue à son mamelon et le fit tournoyer entre sa langue et ses dents. Il sentit qu'elle se cambrait plus contre lui et qu'elle étouffait ses gémissements. Il gratifia l'autre sein du même traitement et sa bouche descendit ensuite dans une lente torture vers son ventre et son nombril qu'il picora de baisers humides.

Il fit glisser le bas de son pyjama le long de ses jambes et Hermione gigota un peu pour l'aider à s'en défaire. Draco l'envoya voler quelque part dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta, le visage au niveau de sa culotte et il pouvait presque _sentir_ l'excitation d'Hermione qui trempait sa culotte. Il inspira une longue bouffée et vit le visage d'Hermione qui prit une teinte rosée sous ce geste intime.

Il eut un sourire gourmand et il fit descendre le dernier sous-vêtement d'Hermione avec son aide. Elle se retrouva, cette fois, entièrement nue pour la première fois devant lui. Il la sentit frémir un peu et il vit qu'elle avait croisé les mains devant sa poitrine en attendant que Draco ne commence à la caresser de sa langue. Il remonta à la hauteur de son visage et lui décroisa les bras avec douceur.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu es très bien, Granger, lui souffla t-il avant de lui donner un profond baiser.

Il caressa ses seins de ses mains avant de replacer sa tête près du triangle de boucles brunes. Il lui écarta doucement les cuisses et positionna sa tête entre elles. Il lui prit les jambes et les noua autour de son cou. Elle le sentit qui passait sa langue en un ample mouvement sur toute son intimité et qui soufflait sur la zone qu'il venait d'humecter. Cette sensation de brûlure froide fit trembler tout le corps d'Hermione et Malefoy du plaquer ses hanches sur le matelas pour ne pas qu'elle se s'échappe de son emprise.

Il lécha son clitoris avec langueur et nonchalance, dans d'amples et souples mouvements circulaires tellement lents qu'ils rendirent Hermione presque folle de ce plaisir qu'elle sentait montait un peu plus à chaque coup de langue mais qui ne venait jamais jusqu'au bout. Il fit pénétrer un, puis deux doigts en elle, tout en continuant à sucer son clitoris dans une parfaite simultanéité. Qui a dit que les garçons ne savaient pas faire deux choses en même temps ?

Il faisait entrer et sortir ses doigts d'elle dans une lente torture. Il lui préparait un lent et puissant orgasme qui allait durer pendant plusieurs vagues. Un peu gênée, Hermione souleva un peu son bassin pour qu'il cogne contre la bouche de Malefoy, plus près, plus fort. Elle aurait aimé lui dire d'aller plus fort, plus vite, de la faire jouir, de lui donner la libération qu'elle attendait depuis tant de temps, mais le plaisir qui montait était tellement fort qu'elle n'arriva qu'à ouvrir la bouche et aucun son n'arriva à en sortir.

Ce plaisir qui commençait à se construire avec langueur en elle, lui était totalement inconnu. Cette décharge de plaisir qui s'agrippait à ses tripes, faisait pulser un deuxième cœur au niveau de son intimité et qui baignait les lèvres de Malefoy dans sa cyprine. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort. Malefoy continua pendant un moment la lécher paresseusement, suivant le mouvement indolent de ses hanches et tout bascula en un quart de seconde.

Elle ferma les yeux de béatitude et sa bouche s'entrouvrit en forme de o . Pendant une minute, elle s'en ficha de savoir qu'elle était avec Ron, que Voldemort était dehors, elle s'en ficha de savoir quel était son prénom. La seule chose qui comptait était de se libérer et de « finir » ce plaisir par un feu d'artifice. Elle cogna son bassin contre la bouche de Malefoy et tout son corps se contracta sous l'orgasme qui la traversa dans un gémissement sourd. Elle continua à onduler du bassin pendant un moment et à soupirer sous la langue de Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête et remonte son visage à sa hauteur.

- Draco… murmura t-elle doucement alors qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux de Malefoy, qui laissa reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Il resta un moment comme ça, un sourire satisfait et fier sur ses lèvres qui avaient fait des merveilles. Il remonta à sa hauteur et embrassa ses lèvres en un baiser aérien. Elle poussa un long gémissement contre sa bouche. Il continua à embrasser ses lèvres pendant un moment et elle ouvrit les siennes sous la pression de la langue de Malefoy. Le baiser devint plus profond et leurs langues se caressèrent voluptueusement.

Essoufflée, Hermione se retira en premier du baiser et Draco s'appuya sur un coude et la regarda : les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, elle essayait de se remettre de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Alors, ton premier orgasme ? demanda Malefoy avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ne répondit rien alors que Draco la fixait toujours. Elle venait de tromper Ron. Vraiment le tromper. Là, il ne s'agissait plus d'un baiser mais bien de sexe. Elle ne se serait jamais crue le type de fille à tromper son petit copain avec autant de facilité. Elle n'était tout simplement pas ce genre de fille : intelligente, posée, calme, réfléchie, logique, sage… Le pire était qu'elle ne se sentait même pas coupable de l'avoir fait. Elle ne culpabilisait même pas du fait qu'elle ait laissé un autre homme poser sa bouche sur son sexe mais elle culpabilisait du fait qu'elle ne culpabilisait pas. Ce n'était pas normal de se sentir aussi bien dans les bras d'un autre.

- Exactement, à combien de filles tu as fait ce que tu viens de me faire ? demanda Hermione après un petit moment de silence.

- Trop pour compter, répondit-il alors qu'il roulait sur le côté et sortait un paquet de cigarette du premier tiroir de la commode avant d'en sortir une et de l'allumer, tirant une longue bouffée. Pourquoi tu demandes ? continua t-il.

- Pour savoir, répondit-elle simplement alors que l'odeur de la cigarette atteignait son nez. Sérieusement, Malefoy, la cigarette après l'amour, tu n'as pas plus cliché ?

- J'adore le goût du tabac mêlé au tien sur ma langue, lui dit Draco avec un large sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait rougir.

Hermione ne répondit rien et le regarda fumer sa cigarette. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les siens et il écrasa finalement sa cigarette à moitié fumée dans un cendrier sur la table de chevet.

- Weasley ne t'avait jamais fait ça avant ? questionna Malefoy.

- Je préférerais ne pas parler de Ron pour le moment, répondit Hermione d'une voix un peu sèche.

- Ca veut dire non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui, Granger. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un comme les autres. Malgré tout ce qu'ils disent, tu as besoin de passion dans ta vie. Tu as envie de sexe torride et de liaisons décadentes, pas d'une petite vie bien sage et rangée auprès d'un mec qui ne te fait même pas jouir.

- Et je suppose que tu te proposes par esprit de sacrifice ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je veux Malefoy. C'est juste un problème de sexe, ça n'a aucune importance, ce qui existe entre Ron et moi est bien plus profond qu'une histoire de cul. Le sexe n'a aucune importance…

- En attendant, c'est lui jouit égoïstement et pas toi, asséna Malefoy.

Hermione se leva du lit et enfila la robe de chambre de Blaise et commença à ouvrir la porte pour partir, ne voulant pas continuer plus loin cette conversation avec Malefoy. Mais celui-ci sortit du lit à toute vitesse et agrippa son bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

- Redis moi que le sexe n'a pas d'importance alors que tu viens d'avoir ton premier orgasme. Le sexe a de l'importance et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors fais toi et fais moi ce plaisir, largue le !

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui largue son copain juste parce que côté sexe, ça ne va pas !

- Tu préfères être le genre de fille qui le trompe pour prendre son pied ?

Hermione se détacha de sa prise de fer et le gifla avec violence, sa main laissant une trace rouge sur la joue pâle de Malefoy. Il ne poussa pas un cri et porta sa main à sa joue.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à être cette fille, Granger. Il n'y a aucun mal à être une fille qui apprécie le sexe, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Blaise pour retourner dans la sienne.

-----------

L'insomnie avait toujours un de ses problèmes. Ou une de ses bénédictions, ça dépendait des moments. Cela lui avait toujours permis d'étudier encore plus. Mais là… c'était plutôt une malédiction… Le moment qu'elle avait passé avec Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de passer et de re-passer dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait des sensations, des odeurs, de la douceur plutôt inhabituelle de Malefoy, mais de son empressement aussi.

Finalement, c'était peut-être pire qu'à l'époque où elle était privée des plaisirs du sexe. Autant, avant, cela la frustrait et cela envahissait chaque partie de sa vie, autant maintenant c'était dix fois pire… Elle ne s'était pas doutée que le sexe serait à ce point addictif, surtout quand on avait eu un partenaire comme Malefoy. Elle ne parlerait même pas des petits regards lourds de sous-entendus qu'il lui envoyait à chaque occasion qu'il avait et qui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Cela faisait une semaine bientôt. Une semaine qui n'avait jamais semblée aussi longue. Une semaine habituelle : manger, essayer de dormir, faire ses devoirs, simuler avec Ron, manger, essayer de dormir… Elle arriva bientôt dans la Salle Commune qu'elle partageait avec Blaise. Elle soupira de soulagement à l'idée que Blaise n'y serait pas, Madame Pomfresh le gardant toujours (contre son gré) à l'infirmerie. Elle murmura le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce et sans même se retourner, enleva cape, robes et chaussures en moins de temps qu'il aurait fallu pour dire « Abracadabra ». Elle se retourna enfin et sursauta, réprimant un petit cri.

- Blaise, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle après une ou deux minutes de silence gêné.

- Disons que j'ai gentiment forcé Pomfresh à me laisser partir, répondit-il de sa voix nonchalante usuelle. Surprise ?

- Oui, je pensais que tu ne serais pas là pour encore une semaine, mais je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, Malefoy m'a raconté ce que Hart t'avait fait.

- Malefoy m'a raconté beaucoup de choses aussi, dit-il en laissant en suspends sa phrase, lourde de sous entendus, alors qu'il lui lançait un regard séducteur et qu'elle rougissait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies…, commença t-elle à se justifier en rougissant de plus en plus.

- C'est exactement ce que je croie, Granger et ça ne me dérange pas du tout, dit-il d'une voix flegmatique alors qu'il s'asseyait avec, il est vrai, un peu de difficulté sur le canapé.

- Je sais que Malefoy m'a dit que vous étiez un « couple libre » mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- A cause de moi ou parce que tu as trompé Weasley ? interrogea Zabini, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise vit Granger lui jeter un regard noir, mais elle ne répondit pas à la question. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'elle devait se sentir plus mal vis-à-vis de lui que par rapport à Weasley, et ça, ça devait lui faire atteindre le plus haut degré de culpabilisation.

- Ca ne me gêne pas que tu couches avec Draco, Granger, au contraire même, je trouve ça plutôt excitant de t'imaginer avec lui, continua Blaise, son sourire toujours en place.

- Je ne couche pas avec Malefoy, rétorqua vivement Hermione.

- Pas encore tu veux dire ! s'amusa Blaise. Dis toi bien une chose, si Malefoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours, pas d'exception à la règle.

- Je ne suis pas une chose à obtenir ! s'exclama Hermione, de plus en plus agacée.

- Si tu le dis Granger ! Souviens toi juste de ce que je t'ai dit, continua le Préfet en Chef. Malefoy n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non, c'est pour ça que tu l'attires autant. Tu le challenges, tu ne recules pas d'un défi, tu n'as pas peur de lui et surtout tu le remets à sa place !

- Tu es en train de me dire que Malefoy a envie de coucher avec moi parce qu'on se dispute tout le temps ? interrogea t-elle, perplexe.

- Les bagarres, les joutes verbales, les disputes, la tension sexuelle qui émane de vous deux. La passion ! Rien de plus simple !

Hermione secoua la tête, peu convaincue mais un peu amusée quand même.

- Qu'est ce que Malefoy t'a raconté ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Tout, répondit simplement Zabini, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

- C'est-à-dire, tout ? continua t-elle à l'interroger, devenant de plus en plus inquiète que Malefoy lui en ai _trop _ dit.

- Tout, de la couleur de tes sous-vêtements à la façon dont tu embrasses, en passant par le volume de tes soupirs et ton goût le plus intime, répondit-il l'air de rien mais l'excitation sexuelle se faisant de plus en plus ressentir alors qu'il revivait ce que Draco lui avait dit. Sans parler que vous avez fait ça dans mon lit, terriblement appétissant si tu veux mon avis.

Il jeta un regard vers elle et la vit qui s'empourprait de plus en plus et qui prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- J'ai trompé Ron, Blaise, je ne peux pas effacer ça ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça a été facile, j'ai été facile…

- Chérie, personne n'est difficile quand on a Draco en face de soi, fit remarquer Blaise avec un grand sourire alors qu'Hermione se laissa enfin aller et s'affala dans le canapé à côté de lui.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas _ce genre _de fille, je crois à tout ça ! Je crois à l'amour pour toujours, à « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », je crois au romantisme ! Je crois à la monogamie, à la fidélité ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

- La monogamie n'est juste qu'un mot parmi tant d'autre dans le dictionnaire. Et la fidélité n'a rien à voir avec la monogamie, Granger. Tout est une question de point de vue.

- Bien sur que la monogamie a à voir avec la fidélité ! répliqua Hermione avec véhémence. Comment veux tu être fidèle si tu couches à droite et à gauche !

- Je suis fidèle à Draco et Draco m'est fidèle. Le fait qu'il couche avec des filles ne remet rien en question. La fidélité implique la constante des sentiments, la constance de l'attachement. Le fait que Draco couche avec la moitié des filles de l'école ne change rien à la constance de ses sentiments pour moi et vice versa. La fidélité sous-entend seulement la monogamie quand on l'oppose à l'infidélité. L'infidélité renvoie, elle, directement à la rupture des engagements du mariage.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si philosophique ? s'amusa Hermione alors que ce que venait de dire Blaise résonnait. Ce qui la terrifiait le plus, c'était que son esprit logique trouvait que cela avait un sens.

- Tout est toujours une question de point de vue, Granger, répondit simplement Blaise, éludant la question rhétorique d'Hermione.

- Mais tu trouves ça juste que Malefoy s'envoie en l'air avec tout ce qui porte une jupe et que toi, tu n'aies que lui ?

- Qui te dit que c'est le cas, Granger ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Draco aime se vanter de ses conquêtes, il veut que tout le monde sache quel Dieu du sexe il est ! C'est sa nature ! Je préfère rester discret, ça n'enlève rien à mes qualités d'amant ! rajouta t-il spécialement à son intention.

- Malefoy m'a dit que tu étais le seul garçon, continua Hermione.

- C'est vrai et il est le seul pour moi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller voir ailleurs en ce qui concerne mon attirance pour les garçons, Draco me suffit amplement, mais j'aime bien sortir avec des filles de temps en temps aussi.

- Par sortir, tu veux dire coucher ? interrogea t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui. J'ai déjà une relation avec Draco, je ne cherche pas de relation avec une fille, trop de complications ! Les nanas sont timbrées !

- Comment ça a commencé ? Toi et Malefoy ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer ! J'avais déjà du mal à penser que Malefoy puisse coucher avec un garçon alors que ce soit avec toi en plus… Vous ne rentrez pas vraiment dans les clichés…

- Malefoy et moi, on a quasiment été élevé ensemble. On a toujours tout fait ensemble. Toutes nos premières fois. Ca a commencé en cinquième année. Malefoy s'en ai rendu compte en premier, il m'a raconté qu'il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par moi et qu'il fantasmait souvent à l'idée qu'on couche ensemble.

Hermione s'était subrepticement rapproché de Blaise sur le canapé alors qu'il partageait avec elle ses souvenirs les plus intimes.

- Et puis, tu connais Malefoy, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et il était déterminé. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas indifférent non plus, cela faisait un moment que je me posais des questions. Draco, lui, il a été sur, tout de suite. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne, il ne pose pas de questions, il agit en fonctions de ses envies. Il est très impulsif. Il s'est faufilé un soir dans mon lit, il a jeté un sort de silence et il m'a embrassé.

Elle commençait soudain à avoir très chaud, sentant bien que l'histoire de Blaise allait devenir plus graphique, elle savait que Blaise n'allait pas se priver du plaisir de la faire rougir.

- Il a fait glissé ses mains sur mon sexe et il a commencé à me caresser, sans jamais lâcher mon regard, continua Blaise. C'était comme si il me défiait de dire quoi que ce soit, comme si il me défiait de l'arrêter, de lui dire que je n'en crevais pas d'envie depuis des mois. Je l'ai déshabillé et on a couché ensemble, pour la première fois. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment « coucher ensemble », on était jeune, c'était plutôt une initiation. Et depuis ce jour, c'est lui et moi…

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la respiration de Granger s'était accélérée pendant son histoire. Elle était particulièrement jolie ce soir, malgré le manque évident de sommeil qui marquait ses yeux. Son histoire l'avait excitée, il en était convaincu. Draco et lui avait toujours partagé tous les fantasmes et leur fantasme le plus intense était celui de Granger, la belle et distante Granger. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord que si l'occasion arrivait pour que l'un d'eux deux couche avec elle, il ne fallait pas la laisser passer. Apparemment, Granger n'avait pas envie de dire non, ni à Malefoy, ni à lui.

- Malefoy est amoureux de toi, tu sais, se contenta de lui dire Hermione. La nuit où Hart t'a envoyé à l'hôpital, il est venu dormir dans ton lit. Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il soit si sentimental.

- Draco est très attiré par toi, Granger, il l'a toujours été, même s'il ne se l'était pas avoué. Tu le rends dingue et il n'est pas le seul… lui souffla t-il doucement alors qu'il approchait lentement son visage du sien.

- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu…

Le reste de la phrase ne franchirent pas sa bouche, ils furent avalés par celle de Blaise se posant avec langueur sur la sienne. Le cerveau d'Hermione cessa de fonctionner alors qu'elle répondait au baiser et qu'elle nouait ses bras autour du cou de Blaise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les différences qui existaient entre lui et Malefoy. Malefoy était impulsif, impatient et presque brutal dans ses baisers et dans le reste, c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, Ron la traitait toujours comme une poupée de porcelaine alors que parfois elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'il y aille plus fort. Blaise, lui, était doux, langoureux, à son image, tout en nonchalance, flegme et lenteur. Chaque mouvement était réfléchi, pensé et alors que sa langue s'introduisait dans sa bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une vision d'elle-même, de Blaise et de Malefoy, tout les trois, ensemble…

Les mains de Blaise empoignèrent ses hanches et la fit glisser doucement sur lui. Ses jambes se nouèrent instinctivement dans son dos alors qu'Hermione répondait plus ardemment au baiser. Blaise se détacha du baiser et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir. Elle se recula un peu et sans penser à rien, commença à déboutonner son chemisier avant de l'envoyer tomber sur le sol. Blaise la regarda, un peu surpris, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva à son tour son t-shirt et il se pressa contre elle, peau contre peau, il sentait sa chaleur et il sentait sa poitrine encore vêtue se presser de façon très agréable contre lui.

Alors que Blaise la regardait toujours aussi intensément et qu'il cherchait une nouvelle position un peu plus confortable, Hermione se souleva un peu et fébrilement, passa ses mains sous sa jupe et fit descendre sa culotte qui en quelques secondes se retrouva par terre au-dessus de son chemisier et du t-shirt de Blaise. Décidément Granger était pleine de surprises, pensa Blaise, alors qu'il la regardait se presser encore plus contre lui.

Sans trop savoir comment, Hermione allongea Blaise sur le canapé et se retrouva sur lui. Elle sentait l'érection de Blaise à travers son pantalon et se presser contre elle. Elle passa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et ses mains commencèrent fébrilement à jouer avec la boucle de la ceinture de Blaise. Blaise lui empoigna un peu brutalement les épaules et l'embrassa de nouveau avec ferveur alors que ses mains rejoignirent les siennes et l'aidèrent à déboucler sa ceinture et à faire glisser son pantalon et son caleçon juste assez pour qu'ils puissent faire l'amour.

Hermione initia un mouvement de bassin, toujours en train d'embrasser Blaise. Il se retira du baiser et colla son front contre le sien.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Granger, pantela t-il, sa voix rauqua, lacée de désir.

- Alors, prends moi, lui répondit simplement Hermione alors qu'elle bougeait toujours son intimité contre le sexe durci de Blaise.

Blaise allait justement le faire quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à volée. Les deux jeunes gens se stoppèrent immédiatement dans leur action et virent Malefoy pénétrer dans la Salle Commune. Celui-ci se figea quelques instants devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? demanda t-il, sardonique.

Lui et Blaise échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'Hermione commençait à rougir. Elle était tellement embarrassée ! Elle venait de se faire surprendre en train de tromper Ron par le garçon avec lequel elle l'avait déjà trompé ! Cela devenait décidément de plus en plus compliqué !

- Peu importe, gardez les détails intéressants pour plus tard ! continua t-il, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre. Granger, ton petit ami, ton vrai petit ami est dehors et veut te voir ! Je te conseille de te rhabiller sauf si tu veux qu'il te voie dans cet état de décadence parfaite ?

Hermione fit non de la tête frénétiquement avant de s'en aller de Blaise. Elle ramassa hâtivement ses affaires et se rhabilla prestement devant le regard lascif des deux jeunes hommes. Il allait falloir qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais d'abord il fallait affronter Ron…

**A Suivre… **


End file.
